


GOT   season  8  after

by RowdyRobbyD



Series: RowdyRobbyD's redemptive works [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Very AU super natural, but fun ---I hope, unstable timeline, wierd science fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD
Summary: All our favorite Starks and Targereons where we last left them. Daenerys  dead, Jon  in grief, Bran  mentally   divided, Sansa  stressed and Arya   traveling
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: RowdyRobbyD's redemptive works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058438
Comments: 40
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When the going gets tough the people write in AOOO. Yeah, another season 8 fix fresh from my twisted mind. Thrills, spills, comedy action unbelievable stuff. Its fantasy after all the sky is the limit.

Drogon was in grief. The pain of losing his mother was profound. Humans had no idea that a Dragon could grieve because to most they were monsters. Oh but Dragons are as smart as any of the scaleless humans if not smarter. Emotions they have are felt deeply just as the tiny wingless creatures they are bonded to. Drogon could always hear his mother's thoughts and words, he actually could feel her pain as she died.  
Drogon knew what Rheagon's human bother Jon had done. He knew why Jon had killed his Mother. Her thoughts had changed the closer she had gotten to that accursed chair made of metal. Drogon was furious with Jon but could hear his thoughts and could not blame him. His Mother was dangerously filled with red rage and black hate so strong she could destroy every major city in the realm. As her son he could only obey her such is the bond between humans and Dragons. Drogon burned so many humans it made him feel dirty inside. Drogon turned to the thing that changed his Mother and drove her to become a Tyrannical merciless shell of her former self. He burned the Iron throne until it was nothing more than a melted blob of smoldering metal.  
Drogon then turned, he took his mother gently in his foot and flew like a jet east to get as far away from that evil that changed her so maybe she can rest in peace. Drogon flew for miles and miles in one day until he found a place he thought no one would look for his mother, some say the birthplace of dragons, Asshai.  
Asshai a dark land. It is said there are no children there. The Buildings are made from a black substance that seems to reek poison. The waterways are poison with deadly fish that glow at night and uneatable. Hulls of lost ships are in the port, many a sailor has been lost and never returned. A dark land of foreboding with the god Rhollor is worshipped at the massive Temple to the red god.  
He landed on the front. Four dozen people there standing guard in a circle and in the middle, two large elephants. They looked up at Drogon and moved back, the circle of people became a line. With a loud emotional roar, Baleron reborn gently laid his mother's lifeless body on the steps of the front porch of the Temple all, those guards and two elephants were witnesses. Drogon allowed them to take his mother. Drogon allowed them to take his mother. Then he flew away to the Mountains of YiTi to rest and reflect on the meaning of life.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Dead Daenerys opens her amethyst eyes and finds she is in a place that is lighted all around and white. The place she was in felt neither cold or hot. She was wearing a dirty grey robe full of bloodstains and scorch marks which covered her from her neck to her feet. There was no breeze and as she looked around she saw a mass of people robed in pure bright white. She wondered why she was wearing such awful grey until the first person a little girl looked up to her accusingly and simply said, "Why?". Daenerys couldn't move nor could she answer. Confronted by those she killed in King's Landing was a shock. A long line stretching as far as her eyes could see. Each man, woman, boy and girl asked the same thing. They looked at her accusingly, eye to eye with an identical haunting question."Why?"  
In two days that seemed like years, non-stop, over and over again each victim came Daenerys had no rest. Each child was so painful for her to see. 36 hours passed and the line was endless still. She realized there was no end on sight frightened, alone, horrified she knew this was the 7 hells.

_____________________________________________________________  
King Bran The Broken was as he was called, was miserable. The brokenness that he felt was not his paralyzed back and leg. His mind and soul were broken in half, and one half no longer belonged to Bran . Constantly at war for dominance was the three Eyed Raven and resisting was the real Bran Stark. The emotionless green seer seemed dull and boring. It took all his mental energy to BE bran and his emotions were the price he paid to be Bran at all. When he green saw then for a few fleeting minutes, he could be the old Bran and he could walk and feel again. That other part, the three-eyed part, was a voice in his head only he could hear. This voice demanded to be heard and Bran obeyed for the sake of the realm or so the three-eyed raven said. Eight out of ten times Bloodraven would leave and fly into a raven or some other animal to keep as much of the realm as possible under surveillance. Neither side was happy. Each time Bran resisted the hold of the Three-Eyed raven got a bit weaker. However, Bran thought without the power of the three-eyed raven he would only be Bran the broken human, a powerless King.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬____________________________________________________________  
Arya's voyage was long. It Took Arya a few days to get her sea legs. After a day she could stomach food. She paid the co-Captain well so it was a voyage from Westeros to the Jade Sea . Vague as that sounded she agreed with the Captain that once in familiar territory to stop at a port of the co-captains choosing for a year R&R. Arya kept a diary with details like crew names, duties, activities and any sightings. A seasoned map maker and painter were aboard to map the journey and any new land they discovered.  
So far the ride on the North's finest ship the Nymeria was a fairly uneventful voyage. Arya would train with her sword and keep her water dancing alive. She kept to herself not wanting to spark any romantic fires on the ship it would be too awkward and she missed her Gendrey.  
Arya would sit close to the edge and relax watching sea birds, fish leaping , sea turtles munching on seaweed and shark fins a constant tag along to the good ship Nymeria. Then she noticed a lot of fish and sea creatures heading swiftly in the opposite direction of the ship. She looked up as she felt the air cooling down and saw the clouds in front of them getting pitch black. Nymeria was heading pell-mell into a huge storm  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Sansa at first was happy to be Queen of her very own country. She had real power, she was also the Stark of Winterfell. Queen Sansa, she thought it had a nice ring to it. Queen Cersei was evil devious and yet taught Sansa to play the game of thrones quite well. Queen Daenerys went mad which Sansa assumed would happen but she could not help but wonder if she would have stayed sane, would The Dragon Queen have worked with Sansa after taking the Iron Throne.  
Sansa was man-weary for time after time she could not accept any of the long line of suitors. Some were handsome enough but after Bolton and his rapes and torture they would expect a heir. The only Husband she ever had who was really good to her was the imp. Tyrion can never leave Kings' Landing forced to be Bran's Hand. So sadly no Tyrion.  
Being queen was tedious, boring, and lonely. Sansa had no siblings at home anymore. Arya took the ship that Sansa had built for her and is now off on some quest to see what's west of Westeros. Bran is not really Bran and he stays in The Red Keep at King's Landing .Jon was in the far north but will not return her letters. Jon has cut himself off from everyone. Sansa wonders if she would ever see him again.  
Her own Hand ,Meera did her job advising her, screening potential suitors and when her day was over would go to the Library and read. It is lonely at the top.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_____________________________________________________________________________  
Jon Snow is on a hunt with his dire wolf Ghost. They live in a large wood shack with a thatched roof and straw insulated walls, They spotted a huge Elk and were ready. Jon waited quietly with a long heavy sharp spear as Ghost silently stalked the huge beast from behind. Ghost sprung biting the Elk in the leg forcing the Elk to run in Jon's direction. Jon set the spear in the ground in a wood notch and the Elk ran right into the spear. The spearhead went straight in and punctured its heart. The Elk fell dead before it hit the ground.  
That night after butchering the meat he made sure the rest of the families in the small village each had fresh elk meat. Jon had one-fourth of what was left plus the pelt.  
Sleep finally came he had the same damn dream, him killing Daenerys and blood filling the throne room. jon wakes up before drowning in blood. Jon woke in a sweat and then wept. Filled with that unwelcome new companion of his, horrible guilt! All he could do was weep and curse. He was never known to smile and at the art of brooding he was a master. Another letter from Sansa ,he threw it in the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler that needs to be said.This is for any new readers well all readers lol.The amount of LSD accidently taken by our main charater would kill anyone but in her case divine intervention saves her in a most unusual and awesome way.  
Pot or marijuana is something new to Planetos in this story and used only in the making of rope and yup that is it.When a person from this world tokes pot they only get a mild pleasant high or they catch a buzz.No forgetfuness,no paranoia ,just a nice high,that makes them at peace .It does give them the munchies and it does make them laugh a lot at what would be something only slightly amusing .OK nuff said hope you enjoy


	2. GOT8thAfter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story will continue some of it heavy. Violent and well you will see read on my friends.

GOT 8thAfter 2

Arya  
The powerful storm hit hard with Winds, rains wild sea blasting the good ship Nymeria. Superstorm it was and it forced her southwest. Dire wolf sails barely held to their lashings. Arya had her door barred shut from the inside of her cabin. She tried herself as the Co-Captain showed her to a wood handle embedded in a beam that ran horizontally along the back of her cabin. The Captain also was so lashed for safety against his own cabin wall. Some deckhands, sailors and other of the crew were swept out to sea, they drowned.  
Then something happened that was incredible. A monolithic wave rose, it took the 'Seawolf' or 'SeaBitch' in its path. The ship was holding somehow holding together. Arya could hear the wood noise as it struggled to remain in place as if the wood was protesting the sea's assault.  
The wave's current and direction of flow took The Seawolf up high to its peak. Then somehow Seawolf remained upright and descended down the wave and to the right as it seemed to ride the wave like a surfer at the north shore of Oahu. Soon the storm passed by. Soon land was spotted as far as the eye could see. Speaking of eyes, a group of eyes watched the wave. They noticed the ship inside rising up which caused the people's eyes to widen as they saw this huge ship surf the wave like a 'big Kahuna'!  
________________________________________________________________  
Daenerys  
The Mother of Dragons was awakened from death's slumber by Red Priests and Priestesses because after days of chanting they saw a vision in the fire, they obeyed without question, the word penance in fiery red with amethyst eyes in the background. They were shown, among other things, that she must confront what she has done. That she renounce of her own will any privileges afforded her as a Targaryen. That she soon realize that she became the monster that was her father and for that lost her entitlement to any throne. They realized she might live the rest of her days in the Temple of Asshai or maybe the one in Volantis. They surrounded the table, hands on the lifeless, nude body of The former Khaleesi and spoke life into her until Daenerys was resuscitated.  
Eyes opened wide a gasp of a deep breath she was alive. She sat up and felt her chest the knife scar was very sore. She immediately remembered that her love, her nephew, her soul mate Jon had stabbed her to death while they had been in a romantic embrace. She felt angry, betrayed and confused. She had little memory of anything else leading up to Jon's betrayal. She also had no memory of the past 36 hours in the place of the dead.  
Daenerys slowly put on the robe given to cover her nude form and tried to speak but no words came forth. This was frustrating. The top Priestess shook her head, she tapped the wood table and 2 female acolytes helped Daenerys off the table.  
She walked slow almost mechanical, obediently following those who gave her back her life. The acolytes of the Red god led her to a room with no windows and a huge fireplace. They gave her a ceramic mug and bread, then shut the only door locking Daenerys inside.  
Dany drank the cup of hot tea, wolfed down the hunk of fresh bread and belched. The tea tasted really sweet. She didn't know that it had a mix within which left her unable to move from her bed. She looked at the only light in the room and was transfixed by the fire. This meal if you can call it that was all she had, once a day.  
Oh, the flames did torment as she was helpless to move from her bed. She was forced to see each of the people of King's Landing that she killed with her dragon. Once again all the innocents, she cried bitterly. Then she remembered the last 36 hours. This new well-deserved ordeal took weeks. Day after day she slept little, wept often. She was shocked at her capacity to hate and how her rage made her want to kill. Overwhelmed at her behavior and all the people she killed. She was most upset with how she burned all those children. She was so outraged when she saw slave children crucified that she, in turn, crucified the masters at fault. Now she was horrified that she was no better than those cruel slave masters! She deserved to see this for this was justice without mercy. She showed no mercy to the people of King's Landing so The red God made sure she was faced with her bad deeds without mercy. Her Jon was a hero and she the monster he was forced to kill.  
Nightmares, fitful sleep, self-loathing on a colossal scale she hated what she was. One night she tried to get up and slipped off her bed falling on her knees. At first, she was going to grab the bed's wooden frame and try to pull herself back into the bed. She paused what can she do to pray, the red God hated her for good reason, the 7 all of them must hate her for destroying King's Landing, the old Gods, no they won't help. She sighed frustrated. Daenerys decided the only one she had left to turn is herself. She had so arrogantly told Jon Snow back at Dragonstone she relied on herself with gritted teeth.No, not herself but pray to someone. Now she couldn't talk not even shout so how to even begin to ask or pray. She decided on an idea she had when she was little that there must exist a supreme being who created and holds together all that exists and ever will exist. Confident in this childhood belief she asked using her thoughts and moving her mouth as she begged to be heard. She told this being that she was unworthy to even lift up her head and be heard. She beat her chest and wept to say please have mercy on me a monster. She cried herself asleep on the floor.  
The Priests seemed to think Daenerys penance was working. Still, they were concerned for the chances of it destroying her. Ruining her new life was a grim possibility. She could very well be rendered a shell of a woman devoid of personality. The Red God's will must be done no matter how cruel. No grace, no mercy which was justice. Would it be or weeks, months years? Only what the priests can see in the fire will determine the length of Daenerys's punishment. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬-_________________________________________________________________________________  
Bran  
Bronn of the Blackwater related to the Reyes, a third cousin once removed. Despite this, he is good friends of the son of the father who wiped out the Reyes of Castamere. Bronn the Master of Coin and the Lord of High Garden was learning his job it was frustrating but he was patient. Bronn was asleep in the room for when he was in the Red Keep. He awoke to noise, light sleeper as a sellsword must be he heard something in the direction of the window opening. He had his dagger under his pillow and quicker than a hiccup two things happened: at once Bronn saw the face of a servant that he didn't like thought it odd and second, Bronn threw his razor-sharp dagger at the said servant's face. Right between the eyes, a once in a lifetime perfect aimed throw! The assassin fell, he was dead before he hit the floor, a dagger dug halfway into his brain. Out of his cloak, a bag of faces fell on the floor by Bran's bed. Bronn lit the lantern and saw the dead man and all the faces. He got the assassin's dagger and placed it on the table by his bed. The Master of Coin's room was next door to the Tower of the hand. Bronn went upstairs, looked in on Tyrion and was glad to see the Imp was passed out on his bed snoring loudly. Bronn then went back, took the corpse ripped the face-off and threw it in the bag along with the other faces. Bonn's hands were bloody, he shook his head and hoisted would be assailant up and draped the corpse over his shoulder to walk out of the room with the bag of faces hanging off his belt. Bronn walked to the King's room. Brienne and her fellow guard told Bronn to stop. Bronn unceremoniously dropped the faceless assassin on the floor. "Tell King Bran that a fukin' faceless man tried to kill me. This is his fukin' corpse damn it! " Brienne scowled ."That may be but his grace is asleep." Bronn patted the bag on his belt, he gave it to Brienne. Bronn with a disgusted look said, "thems the fookin faces of that assassin cunt,'scuse me Ser Brienne." Brienne grinned red-faced, she knew well Bronn's language was colorful then she said in a softer tone "Bronn try to get some sleep if you can, in the morning King Bran may call for you. We shall be on watch ". Brienne turned to the other guard and said "Get some more guards to stand guard for the rest of the Council as they sleep. And please get this body out of my sight, the bag of faces I will show his grace." One more attempt was made but guards killed the man before he could get into Meister Tarley's room. Faceless men so inept, very strange. In the morning, Bran ate breakfast with Bronn and decided to try to appease his enemies. Bran took each attack as an attempt on his own life. Most likely the Iron Bank was behind the attempts for they use the services of the House of Black and White against those who fail to pay back their loans. Bran's plan was simple; begin to repay the debt and make alliances. To write Sansa asking to mine silver and ironwood and in so doing use half of the profits to repay the Iron bank. He would send Tyrion North for the Imp to dedicate his life to Sansa. To be a sounding board that can allow her to voice her frustrations. A tall order but Tyrion is very capable. Bran would be sure to send Arbor Gold to Winterfell as a bonus. Next Bran will have Bronn use resources from High Garden to make the Iron Islands fertile once again Island by Iron Island. Hundreds of years ago they were renowned for Sheep, seafood, and hay. Fat King Robert had salted the Iron Islands to punish Balon Greyjoy after the Grey Joy rebellion. Bran was making a wrong right. Maybe this will restore the soil to fertility to grow hay and raise sheep. Maybe this will gain an ally in Yara Greyjoy. Then sends a letter to Quinton Martell assigning him to be the new Hand of The King. Since Dorne hasn't a particular grudge against the Starks this could gain an ally of the unbent unbroken Dornish. These plans might work. Bloodraven had no say in this matter, after all, he needed Bran more than Bran needed him. This was all Bran and Bran smirked as he thought, 'Time to play the game'. Ever since the destruction of King's Landing by Daenerys the Mad Queen Bran Stark had awakened. The conflict between him and Bloodraven quit being all one-sided .  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Drogon just after he dropped Daenerys off  
Drogon knew that magic might bring his mother back but if not then she could rest in peace far away from cursed Westeros. Drogon flew high, the sight of Ashai was dismal, it had a stench to it. Drogon knew the water was poisoned, he could see the trees were few and toxic. Drogon sighed smoke blowing from his nose for he had no place to land, the ground was black putrid muck. Buildings were blackish and oily which made the whole place depressing. He understood Ashai was no place for the great Drogon. Drogon flew far away from the black funk and dove in the sea to eat from the bounty of marine life that could be found. After 2 huge sailfish, a 40-foot great white shark and half a school of tuna he was satisfied. Each he caught, flame-broiled ala 'breath de dragon' and flew to an island and ate taking his time. This feast would fuel his flight to YiTi. Drogon finally saw the coast of YiTi and was glad. Soon to the mountain of his nest. Soon to lay eggs. Dragons are neither male or female. They can mate and when that happens one becomes male as Viserion had before the Night King took him. Rhaegal was the female but still too young to carry a full dozen eggs. Viserion and Rhaegal mated. Flying high in the sky above the clouds tails entwined. They flew and twisted together like a drill bit in flight. Then they were done and flew down and away from each other. They flew head-on and at the moment of possible collision flew up over and away. They were playing and were acrobatic flying in the air making loop de loops over each other and roaring high above Dragonstone. Rhaegal had later found Drogon the biggest of them all and then transferred her eggs to Drogon. Drogon agreed to be conduit mom. Drogon swallowed all 12 of them and they bypassed his stomach and lodged in a pouch at the end of his digestive tract. Soon he would reach his cave high at the summit and lay them and then, finally get some long-awaited sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will have more on Jon. I wanted to get this second chapter published before the Holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has no idea how weird, wild and wonderful things will get for her on her path to healing. The rest of the Starks, Drogon and Jon Snow I haven't forgotten. This chapter will be all Dany and Jon. hold on to your hats things will get better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on you will see :)

Kinvara who actually came from the Temple of Volantis felt led to make the journey to The Dark Temple of Asshai. It made her happy as she arrived when Drogon brought Daenerys. Kinvara then stayed to oversee Daenerys penance, as dark and cruel as it was it could have been even worse.  
The Priests in the Temple of Rhollor in Ashai who train Shadow-binders along with Kinvara of Volantis, the flames showed them; amethyst eyes, neatly stacked linen healing bandages and a bathtub. These were vivid quite clear looking which was unusual. Kinvara made it clear this meant the time of Daenery's penance was fulfilled. 

They had been bathing Daenerys in her bed but now they drew a decent bath for her. Female Acolytes bathed the very weak Daenerys still. Her jagged red scar was fading to pink but very tender to touch. The water was steaming hot near-boiling just like the Mother of Dragons loved, super hot baths.

She was led to a huge table when Kinvara and the high Priestesses and Priests normally ate. Daenerys was eating by herself. She could see the walls dark grey in color with red trim and a ceiling that was red with what appeared to be black oil stains. The room was warm and in the air the faint smell of burning made Daenerys winkle her nose to avoid sneezing. Acolytes brought her a full lunch: pork chops, greens boiled in honeyed lemon sauce and thick savory shrimp amberjack and cobia chowder. They even had dessert which was a nice fruit plate with fresh apple, pitted dates, and slices of citrus fruits. Big glass of Orange juice to wash it all down, she picked at it all. Had all the fish chowder and fruit she was so full from it she thought she would waddle instead of walk. In the day she seemed to be curious about the place so she wandered everywhere. Those around her went about their activities allowing her to explore not paying attention to her.

Daenerys decided the world would be safer if the monster was kept away from ever killing so many again. She was in no hurry to die and once again be confronted by all those innocent people she killed. She was sure they demanded no less. If she gave herself to be burned as a sacrifice to the Red God it would be futile, she is unburnt. Each day turned to night and no assassins arrow, no accidental fall to her death she hadn't even caught a chill. She was alive and it still galled her. Profound self-loathing, deep dark depression, excessive mental misery and she couldn't utter a sound. Then once in a while, she would find a place to herself close the door and pray to the unknown god.

The next day she unwittingly drinks a magic wine. A clumsy man accidentally spilled a strange brew into her wine.  
Hoka No Dorkua took the bottle no bigger than a laboratory tube and it spilled into her wine. In the wine now was tasteless odorless new experimental potion from mold spores and laced with weird magic. Not blood magic, not shadow-binding magic,  
Earlier Dorkua chanted some sort of psionic telepathic spell this odd meister turned Red Priest alchemist had no idea. He always tried to change things but it never seemed to work.  
His eyes widened as he saw a golden glow and a hand appear from nowhere and touched the tube of mold before it disappeared totally. The mold changed to what looked like water.  
Then he decided to use the former queen as an unwitting host for his experimental magic. He was excited so he gave the tube to a busy acolyte who brought the Dornish red wine to her and left as quickly as he could. In his haste, the acolyte tripped, rolled to the wall and crashed into a table of piled plates. Just like a clumsy Jerry Lewis routine only quite unplanned. Dany saw the dude and smiled feeling something she hadn't felt in some time amusement. Dany guzzled all of her wine. She giggled and stopped herself. She then went to her quiet place shut the door and everything went black. She had no idea what she had drank. 100 ML of magic LSD!

Then she opened her eyes and was somewhere else. The aroma was gross, like a burnt sewer, Kings Landing of course. She was puzzled. She was curious, such a vision it was so clear to see , hear and smell??  
She watches as Bran Stark is proclaimed King and called "Bran the Broken". She wished Bran would have warned her about her actions when she was in Winterfell but would she have listened? Maybe she would have done things differently. Maybe this scary Three-Eyed Raven King knows she is alive now. She felt uneasy Is he looking for her?

A gold light flash and she then is taken to Winterfell she can feel a chill in the air and sees Sansa's coronation as Queen of The North. She sees Sansa's slight smile as she sits on the Winterfell Throne and is crowned. Dany wonders would she have been warmer to her if she would have just given the North to Sansa in the first place.

She is then brought far north beyond the wall and into a green forest. She sees Jon Snow brooding and off to himself. Jon Snow the one who made brooding an art form and of course she sees Ghost is with Jon. Jon's dire wolf turns his head looks right at her and huffs, God ! can he see me? Jon is too busy reading a parchment to pay Ghost any attention typical Jon Snow. He stops sad-faced shakes his head then his back slumps as he rests his chin on his fist staring at the insulated wall of his shack brooding. Jon has tears rolling down his face, he is a mess. Without Ghost, he would have gone mad Dany thought and was glad Jon had his loyal dire wolf. Jon was off to himself so no one can see him cry. Daenerys is stunned to see Jon crying. Weeping and looking up she could see the river of bitter tears running down Jon's cheeks. His faithful dire-wolf Ghost looks at her but Jon can't see her. Daenerys thinks she still can't talk so she reaches out but stops herself. No, she won't place her hand on Jon's shoulder. She had no right to, so she stopped. Not angry at Jon no, she knew that it was she who was a monster and felt ashamed. Daenerys was embarrassed that Jon even grieved for her.

Then she was interrupted by yet another bright gold flash! No control over what she sees. It dawns on her as long as this will last she will just go along for the ride. It won't matter maybe she is going mad. Maybe this is the result of praying to the unknown God.

Then she is taken up to the stars. She seems to know what she is looking at and feels what the people must feel when they gaze at the universe. So when she, who had a vague understanding of crude medieval astronomy, actually sees the expanse of the stars it astonishes her. Why is someone like her allowed to see this?  
Daenerys can see, her own planet as a ball of blue with clouds streaked across the globe like horizontal puffy stripes. She views her own planet as no human has. She sees the position it has in relation to the and sun and moon. She is amazed at what she sees.

Then another gold flash and she sees a different planet, this time she sees into the new world and is shocked, could this be real! Metal birds fly through the air with white smoke trailing from the stationary wings. She saw many things cars, skyscrapers, huge ships at sea with no sails, what artisans could create such wonders?

She saw Woodstock as it happened in the late 1960s only she had no idea what she was seeing this time. The music was strange, but she liked it. Her amazement soon gives way to her constant depression, extreme self-loathing and desire to die.  
She sees inside one of the many thousands of tents and a brown-haired skinny woman sleeping wearing only a long white 'shiff' (T-shirt). Beside her is a man sitting with his legs folded The man is wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with colorful designs on it. (red-blue tied dye and yellow) Britches pale blue and faded on his folded legs. He had long blond hair parted in the middle, grey eyes and a blond tuft of hair on his chin. This man was smiling at Daenerys. The man turns and looks at the women sleeping nods and then looks around saying  
"Wow man!"  
and then back at Daenerys and exclaimed "WOW MAN! I have never seen such a pretty girl while tripping, man this is a groovy acid trip man! " and he smiled at her.  
Daenerys tried to speak to her surprise her voice was back "I beg your pardon, sir."  
The man said "What? You can hear me oh wow, wow, wow, far out this IS good acid!"  
Dany "Acid? "  
The man smiled "Yeah purple haze man and its groovy baby!"  
Dany was surprised he could see her and yet wanted to be low key about it "Who are you and from which house are you?"  
The man answered "I'm Jerry and I live at an apartment in San Francisco with my old lady Carol, like she is crashing heavy, I told her to lay off the booze. We drove all the way out here and this is so hip and you! oh wow ."  
Daenerys "House I mean surname? I am Daenerys of the House Targaryen."  
Jerry ignores that inquiry chuckles grabs his pipe and puts fresh weed in the bowl. He looks at Daenerys, takes out his lighter and fires up his bowl. Daenerys has never seen anything like that before. She knows she is in another world. Then watches as Jerry inhales smoke and in a few seconds blows it out. He smiles and hands her the pipe and she is shocked that she can take it from him. She really could hand placed a hand on Jon Snow. What an odd wonderful vision. Jerry looks at her amazed.

Jerry "You are like part of my trip but I just gave you my pipe and you like really took it! Something is happening here what it is ain't exactly clear could this be the acid ?"  
Daenerys took the pipe inhaled like Jerry did and coughed and wheezed. She gave it back. She shook her head and smiled. She felt euphoric and was clearly 'catching a buzz'.  
Jerry took it and looked at her and said: "Wow what a pretty chick! like, You have purple eyes and white hair are you an angel?"  
Daenerys lost her smile looked down sadly "No Jerry, I am a monster you see, and soon I don't deserve to be alive. If I were dead I will no more be a threat to everyone."  
Jerry felt compassion, he said "Daenerys listen honey I don't see a monster I see a beautiful chick who must have had a bad deal somehow. You must be here for a reason. You smiled so happily and now are so bummed out, so sad please tell me why. Why do you feel like dying?"  
Jerry, focused on Daenerys' face as a counselor or mentor would with a serious look to show that he valued what she would say. Jerry, looked eye to eye with her put the pipe down and listened to the whole story. Dany told him everything too, every detail. She just opened up to him telling him all from her murdered family including every painful thing she went through. She paused then continued with what she did in King's Landing, her death and resurrection. Then she wept saying OH GOD what a monster am I!"Before she realized it she was actually in the tent in front of Jerry.  
Jerry had to try to hold back tears but he could not, he reached out and grabbed her in a life-affirming warm fatherly hug. The kind hippie wept with her. Carol woke at the sound of Jerry crying and watched as he hugged this chick with white hair as they wept together. Then he stopped and just held her patting her back." shoosh-shoosh it's groovy we are here for you." He looked at Carol and asked for Kleenex, she gave him a box and hugged both Jerry and Dany.

They had the 'munchies" huge bag of potato chips and beer they did indulge. Jerry gave her a Grateful Dead T-shirt and she gladly put it on. An hour later they took her by the hand and brought her to the Midnight show so Carol could watch CCR their favorite band. They sat together. Carol had her arm around her as Dany snuggled close and listened with them to the strange but enjoyable music that Jerry called Rock. While the sun was rising she looked at Jerry then Carol, they gave her life meaning, she felt accepted and forgiven. She stayed with Jerry and Carol for a whole week. Daenerys adopted their accent and way of speaking. This magic LSD, she had no idea where it came from, how she encountered it but it was incredible. The pot was so great no hangover and the feeling was to her pure joy. It was groovy as Jerry and Carol would say.  
Then she started to fade and Carol threw her arms around the fading mother of dragons. Dany had Carol's purse slung over her shoulder, and hugged her trying not to go. Carol held on and said: "Goodbye groovy sister remember always love other people as much as you love yourself and you will have a groovy life ."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon Snow 

Jon was sitting by the hearth staring at nothing in particular as he sipped a cup of ale and daydreamed. Ghost was asleep by the door as Jon was reminiscing. He thought of each time he had failed Daenerys.  
To Jon, it was quite clear that he bore most of the responsibility for Daenerys descent into madness.

Immediately after Samwell Tarley informed Jon Snow about his true ancestry did Jon begin to feel a tug of war between his Stark honor and his deep bond of love with Daenerys Targaryen. That was when he began to question the morality of his feelings for his aunt. His behavior began to unwind as he was torn and unsure of what to do.  
If it was wrong how could he lead her on any more? He backed off and was respectful but no longer affectionate nor did he show any joy at being with The Mother of Dragons.  
"Ghost I was a fol you know that boy a bloody fool." Ghost looked up at him huffed stretched, yawned and walked up to sit by Jon as his master brooded.

He dropped the ball big time, Stark honor be damned. Jon sighed as he stroked the horse-sized wolf behind the ears. Jone thought of how cold he was to her, she didn't deserve any of that.  
When Jon had seen Danty weep over Jorah's dead body at the pyre, couldn't Jon have wrapped his arms around her and helped her grieve over the loss of Jorah Mormont. It was as if she lost a dear father and Jon avoided her instead. 

At the feast, after the battle against the long night, he avoided her and partied with his bros. He barely noticed a lonely sad Dany raising a mug of ale to him. He should have gone to her then but his foolish honor struck again.  
"Ghost what has honor got me huh?" Ghost seemed to understand how Jon felt and whined feeling how sad Jon was getting.

Jon then did not listen to Daenerys and made the biggest political mistake in his life and told his siblings about his true parentage. "SHIT" Jon exclaimed at his stupidity. Sansa's betrayal would not have even happened had he kept his foolish mouth shut.

Jon could have still been there for her when she lost Melisandre and Rhaegal but no he stayed away. He was afraid if he helped her then he would lose his honor and fall in love as he should have. Jon spit when he thought of that." I was an ass to her it is my fault and I eschewed happiness for the same thing my Uncle died for bloody useless honor."

Then their last meeting before she went mad. She chose fear over love and it was because Jon Snow walked away from his love for her.

Then to do the right thing to save the world from a mad Dragon Queen he was responsible for, he had to stab her to death.

Jon Snow sat at his desk deep in thought until a tap on his door broke him from his sad revery.

Nette a nice lady who also had a dire wolf named Brandy was there. She was dressed in furs and had her two young sons with her. They carried a longs chest and placed it on the floor. It was large and heavy. On top was a scroll with a dire wolf sigil in place.  
The boys then left and then Nette said: "Jon Snow if you need some more snowberry jam and cornbread cakes do come over young-man."  
Jon stood to take a look at the large rectangle box and smiled."Thank you Nette have your sons cut some mammoth meat it's in back. Use the axe its frozen."  
Nette smiled "Thank you, Jon, do have a good day and try to cheer up ."  
Jon closed the door as they left knelt to open the scroll.


	4. Chapter 4

AN)I thank you all for your comments and I do respond. I have a certain tenor of this story that I will not change. If however, a request is made that intrigues me enough or indeed already planned I will gladly comply.

Daenerys

Now she was back in her room but she was no longer in her old red robe given her by the Priests. Now she was wearing a Grateful Dead T-shirt, faded blue jeans and tire tread sandals also called "Tijuana Track Shoes". She had a black pouch with fringes hanging on the bottom over her shoulder, Carol's purse. Inside that purse were 2 pipes, a large baggie of pot, lipstick, a small bottle of scope, 4 more tied died t-shirts and 7 Zippo lighters. Finally packed in there was a folded up poster autographed by Jon Fogerty and the rest of CCR.

Daenerys still was still buzzed by the last bowl she smoked with Jerry and Carol. Her amethyst eyes were surrounded by red-veined white, she had a bad case of munchies, she was giggly as she walked into the main place where Red Priests broke their fasts and sat at the table. She walked in her tummy was growling like a dragon. Her hair was long and braided in 2 long pigtails down her back tied off with pink ribbons. She could not wipe that smile from her face she was enjoying it all over the place. The chatter stopped between Priests and Priestesses as they stared at her shirt first and then her.

Kinvara the Priestess from Volantis and honored First Red Priestess of all time smiled a knowing smile," So fellow worshippers of Rhollor is our God not strange today? Daenerys it would seem you have some sort of new shirt, a return of your appetite and your purple eyes what in the name of the Red God happened child ?"

She waited for Daenerys to answer as the Mother of Dragons wolfed down fruit and a then bowl of spicy fish stew, then she started to munch on (cookies) which were piled high on another plate and giggled as she ate. Daenerys was now a stoner, she was like Carol and Jerry. She didn't know she was but she fit the bill as cookie after the sweet-crunchy cookie was greedily devoured. Daenerys said one word,

"Carol".

Daenerys then stood up looking at the Red Priests eye to amethyst eyes, swallowed the cookie and then cleared her voice, trying to be serious but snorted and then laughed until she got control again and began to explain.

" I drank a whole glass of wine to drown out the monster which I became. Instead, I saw another world like our own but strange. I met a man who told me that I took acid he also called it LSD. I could talk with him while in here I couldn't utter a sound. I inhaled smoke from a wood pipe of his. His lady wife Carol who he called his 'old lady ' said it was from hemp leaves but they called it pot, man. He gave me this shirt and a pair of his lady's jeans with bell bottoms. We watched a bard named John with a group of musicians called CCR who played rock and roll music and it was incredibly entertaining. Jerry's old lady Carol told me to love other people as much as I love myself."

Daenerys slowly spun around with her arms out to the side "This T-shirt is Jerry's his second favorite Bard Show or Rock Band as he called them are on this shirt do you see?"

They saw it all the tied dyed, sleeves which were Blue, red and yellow. In front, blue red and yellow surrounded a bed of sunflowers on the bottom. On top in yellow freaky letters was The Grateful Dead and in the middle a Bus. The Bus was colored Blue and yellow and the driver a Skeleton with long hair, sunglasses, and a bony arm relaxing out the window with a blunt in its fingers. She lifted her arms showing them the pink leather belt and said

" His Lady had this belt on the table she gave me this and once I dressed then we went arm in arm to see Credence Clearwater Revival perform. There were so many people there. Oh were they good I do wish I could bring every one of you there to see it."

Kinvara listened and then held up her hand

"I see Rhollor has taken you somewhere new. He has shown you, great favor child. You have changed into someone both odd and interesting. I believe you are cured. You are free to go anywhere What do you think you will do now?"

Daenerys shook her head trying not to be sad

" I am not entitled to rule over people, I gave that up when I murdered hundreds of thousands of innocents and destroyed King's Landing. I am not bummed out about not being Queen. All I really ever wanted is a family to care for. I want to be my Wolf my Jon's, old lady. Can you dig it? I am going to have a pipe made for him so we can smoke pot together. I so want my Wolf and a family. I am learning to love myself so I can better love others, have you any books on that subject?"

Kinvara smiled

" We have a library in Volantis with books on almost any subject you seek knowledge of. I am to return soon won't you accompany me there Mother of a Dragon?"

Daenerys nodded and smiled "Groovy Kinvara I can't wait to see that."

Arya

Two different sets of eyes were hidden and watching the ship as it set on the now calmer waters of the half-moon shaped bay. They saw the ship sails with the Stark Sigils. One set of eyes were two Islanders and another set of eyes watching were from Menehunes!

They watched as smaller boats lashed to the sides were untied and lowered to the sea by the ship's crew.

Then a rope-like latter over the side and a small figure quickly climbed down followed by one man after another. The shorter person of the group was in front of them as she walked up the beach, helped drive long wooden stakes into the sand and helped them tie down the 5 smaller boats to the stakes.

10 Menehunes walked out and straight up to Arya. They were short like midgets, they had green olive skin and wore palm leaves and were smiling at Arya. The men with Arya were staring a few said with awe

"By the Gods, they are Children of the Forest".

Arya looked impassive as she knelt to look at the Menehune face to face as he approached her unafraid.

Palm "You are the second human from Westeros we have seen here yet you are of the first men."

Arya nodded,

"My name is Arya Stark. My father was a Stark related to the first men through his ancestor Bran the Builder have you heard of him?"

Palm smiled and said

"My name is Palm and I vaguely remember accounts of Bran The Builder."

" Well met Palm I have always wanted to meet a Child of the forest ." She said with a bit of excitement

Palm

"Me and my people fled Westeros hundreds of years ago and set up our home in the woods close to the mountains. We are not known by that name here child. We are called Menehunes, of which I am the oldest. I am 300 name days next moon."

Arya was amazed inwardly but she played it cool and asked" Palm where have we landed and how have we landed?"

Palm nodded" We Menehunes have magic and we spotted your ship in the storm and we used our power to guide your ship to safety. The Islanders who saw must have been astounded ."

He laughed and the other Menehunes laughed with him.

"Now as for where you are this is the string of islands called Kawiiniihi. This one which you are on is the southernmost, The Island of Makaha."

Arya nodded "Thank you Palm "

Palm smiled "It is my pleasure indeed, oh where are my manners!"

Palm turned to his group rattled off some words and they ran to the dozens of palm trees. Climbed up quickly and cut many coconuts.

Palm showed Arya how to cut the coconuts in half, drink the milk and eat the white Coconut meat. Then Arya and her crew had coconuts, they then brought a barrel of ale and shared that along with fish with the Menehunes.

Two Islanders were hidden and watching they were blown away seeing actual Menehunes of legend and stranger still was it was in broad daylight.

Ralph" Lono go tell my father what we saw, I will stay on the beach ."

Lono "It's crazy bruddah, I go but my faddah may think we mental!"

Ralph smiles" My Father will believe you maybe he and your father The Big Kahuna is wise, he will come to see if we are mental. You go and I will go down to the beach to speak with the Menehune."

Lono ran all the way to the village of the Big Kahuna Kimo Hepa as Ralph Lannister walked out to the beach with a big smile. Ralph was tall and wide, built like a linebacker for a football team. Ralph had brown skin and looked Polynesian like his good friend Lono except for his green emerald eyes and long curly light blond Lannister hair. He wore bright green cloth shorts with a yellow vertical stripe down both sides, no shirt nor any shoes. He had a long dagger for cutting fish and cracking coconuts held in place diagonally by a white a sash belt. Ralph was happy and eager to talk with both the girl and the Menehune she was eating a coconut half with.

Harrenhall

The twice burned castle now consisted of two restored towers. Tall black and wide each one was the only livable place. At one time it was the largest castle built and boasted 13 hearths in its main hall. Now twice burned by dragon fire it was considered cursed.

In the Tower to the left was a large room with a long rectangle metal table in the center. On the wall two wood shelves with rows of jars upon them with different colors of liquid inside them. Two windows gave light as well as a few small tables in the corners with lanterns upon them.

Two men were considering the corpse that laid on the table. Frankus Bo Schnapps from Volantis and Cedris a free folk from beyond the wall as a team and their goal to bring back the dead with science.

In the past two weeks, Cedris performed crude nerve surgery as the bone was carefully removed from nerves in the neck and back of the corpse. Injections of so many different creations by Frankus that needle marks lined the corpse's arms and legs.

The last injection was ready, shadow cat adrenalin prepared into a clear liquid. The same afternoon the clouds outside were thick and as black as the walls of Harrenhall. Frankus injected the adrenalin into the sternum of the corpse. Frankus stood back waiting. A flash of light brightened the whole room as Frankus and Cedric staggered with the force of the lightning. A loud boom seemed to shake the room. Lightning struck the metal table but amazingly the corpse was not burned by it.

As the two medieval scientists stood the corpse opened his eyes and then opened his mouth exhaled loudly. He struggled to sit up and Frankus wide-eyed shouted happily "HE'S ALIVE!ALIVE!"

In the Red Keep Bran's eyes returned to color and he told Pod "Sir Jaimie Lannister lives! Go call Tyrion here I must tell him."

Jon

The 'White Wolf ' as many called him opened the scroll to read the letter before opening the chest it was adhered to.

From Sansa Stark First of her name Queen of The North

To Aegon Targaryen exile to the wall

Dear Cousin

I address you by your rightful name out of respect. Oh, cousin, I beg you to listen to me, come home Jon, I miss you brother.

I know that I bear much of the responsibility for Daenerys going mad. I betrayed you and her. If only I had chosen to give her the North and accepted her into our pack. I knew better but I had to act not as a Stark not as Father but with unreasonable mistrust like Peter Baelish. I was so cold to her and treated her like Cersei Lannister would have who I loathed. Brother, I was a bitch to her and you know it.

As Queen of the North, I alienated the only family I had left from me. I feel so alone, so dirty and so wrong. As for that chest, you now have, I was in the Crypts cleaning Aunt Lyanna Targereons statue. As I did I was praying to her for forgiveness for how rudely I treated you her only son. I was like Mother was to you when we were growing up. How I resisted you when you were King of the North I was so jealous of you Jon. it is to my shame. I cleaned Lyanna Targereon's statue thoroughly. When I got to her feet and when I wiped her toes I saw the right big toe was sideways. I made it right and a shelve popped halfway out. There I found the chest I sent you.

Please Jon, please Aegon come back to Winterfell.

love your sister-cousin

Sansa

Jon opened the chest and the first thing he saw was a rolled scroll.

Jon opened it and it was a pardon signed by King Bran and by his hand Tyrion Lannister and by Sansa Stark. It was succinct, formal, official and bore the royal seal of the realm and the Northern seal both of which being Dire Wolves.

Jon took out a large cloak, it was black with three-headed dragons on the back. He knew immediately that this belonged to his real father Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jon then took out two swords one small good steel and a dire wolf pommel fit for a lady, was this his mother Lyanna's sword? Then the other sword was large,valyrian steel with a black dragon pommel and red ruby gems for eyes. Jon gasped Could this be Dark Sister?

Jon then took out a shield, it was wood overlaid with metal. It had a grey-black ground and a large white Weirwood Tree with red leaves and a face with a large laughing smile. Jon had heard of the Knight of the Laughing Tree and so it WAS Lyanna's, his Mother's shield.

Below that was a stack of scrolls so he spent time reading everyone. They were letters sent between his true parents he would keep each one safe.

Jon turned off the lamp and slept and this one night it was a good restful sleep, no tormenting dreams, in fact, no dreams at all at least not any he could recall. I the morning he would make a decision.


	5. Dragon Eggs,Lion ,Dagon and the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see a few results from Bran's ideas. I introduce an OC Character . Parameswara a legendary Malay Prince that my wife heard about growing up in Singapore, she is Chinese but her first language is Malay. :)Notice too Arya is basically in Hawaii. yeah man, see when I was a boy of 11 my dad was stationed at Hickam Field so we lived in Makaha for 2 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN) Some might think I went too easy on Daenerys, keep in mind I have read stories where she is outright hated or loved. So yeah (chuckles) keep on reading. Oh, and Chapter 4, Children of the forest did you see that coming ? Grins wide. Ok y'all SMUT warning grins.******

Drogon  
Drogon laid one dozen eggs, each on different in color, all were warm .It made Drogon feel fatherly. He felt peaceful and could wait a few moons before he needed to hunt the oceans again for food. He filled up with lots of huge fish ,a kraken which gave him a fight but dragon fire won and made it a giant lump of calamari without the sauce. He even ate lots of seaweed which tasted spicy to him.  
In YiTi so many people loved the Myths of Dragons .The history of Dragon lore was taught to most people from childhood. It was said that man had once been friends with those massive flying creatures but when a jealous a God-King betrayed Dragons they hid from humans and lived in the mountains far away from human eyes .For Drogon this was an advantage .He knew that if he appeared he would be worshipped .This amused him. was so used to being viewed as a monster and feared.  
Drogon would be a good father to his brood. He wished His Mother was alive to see his brood of eggs. Knowing magic and humans it occurred to him that anything was possible .Hope crushed is awful so he would push such ideas away best he could. Only living Targereon was Jon odds of seeing that human again was very low. Drogon watched and slept.  
Each egg was either red ,yellow-gold or blue at their base secondary colors were mixed in as if an artist painted them. These eggs were not petrified. They were tough made of durable scales. They were warm and filled with new life inside.  
Here is the list of the eggs colors ;  
Two were Red splashed like water deep purple spots.  
Two were yellow striped with black tiger stripes.  
Two were Blue with bright orange patterns star-like.  
Two were black with gold shapes almost like rain drops.  
Two were gold with green plaid-like patterns.  
Finally the eleventh and twelfth egg was trippy looking, Red Blue and Yellow tie-dyed patterns.  
Outside the cave an elderly man sits cross legged, hands on his knees palms up and eyes closed. He is beginning the process of meditation. Up the winding road of the tall mountain through creeks forests at the base and as he went higher the road thinned to a single rocky path. He had to climb hand and foot for two hours to reach the small plateau close to the summit. He saw the huge cave but what caught his attention was a clump of grass and weeds close to the cave entrance. He knew he could smooth it out and make a more suitable space to sit ,more comfy than bare rock.  
Unbeknownst to him Drogon knew he was there and could sense his feelings , using dragon sight to see the man's thoughts he would decide if the little human was a threat. So Drogon who lying on his side with his right wing over his eggs watched the theater of the human's mind.  
Drogon saw that on this human's first name day his name was Parameswara. He was the second son born to a wealthy family of people of the Island of Sichiapore 50 percent of the Island were YiTi retirees, 20 Percent were Westerosi descendents of shipwrecked pirates and then 30 percent being Malaram people. Parameswara grew up learning YiTi Westerosi, and Malar interchangeably. At 10 name days he went to YiTi to train with a well known Monk. Parameswara was eager to learn, respectful and adventurous. He outshone his peers in Martial arts learning any style he chose quickly mastering each. He grew tall and athletic ,tan skin of the Malaram with straight black hair and almond shaped eyes of YiTi heritage. When he was 30 he became the Master of his own Martial Arts Academy. The next twenty years he taught all he knew to young people some of which went on to travel, others joined the YiTi military, a few remained as Monks like Parameswara.  
Parameswara was fatherly, wise ,healthy and skilled. Drogon was more at ease .Drogon felt the peace emanate from Parameswara as he meditated. It was the first encounter with a human who practiced meditation. He would adopt this and make it his own. He rested content.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sansa  
Sansa appealed to the Mountain Clans and other Lords of the North to hire minors to harvest Silver and Lumber Jacks to harvest Iron Wood as so as she got the raven from King Bran. By the time Tyrion arrived there were now several families working the mines and Some Lumber Jacks began their works. Manderly ships were used both as fishing vessels to feed those workers and their families. Manderly is quite thoughtful . In additions some of his ships were carriers of Iron Wood .Profits from the mines and the forests which both Profits helped to feed the North and help in rebuilding structures lost during the Long Night. Already those lucrative profits were divided and a lot of gold began arriving at The Iron Bank from King's Landing.  
Tyrion arrived with Queen Sansa awaiting him looking gorgeous and regal. Tyrion waddled up to her and smiled as he bent the knee.  
"I Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock do pledge fealty to you Queen Sansa ,my life , my intellect and my love is yours from this day until my last day .I missed you."  
Sansa "Rise Tyrion I also swear that I will never impose upon you anything that would go against your honor. There will always be a roof over your head ,food for you at my table and warmth from my hearth rise Tyrion and lets have some wine."  
Sansa smiled adding the last part and by the surprised look on Tyrion's face she knew that this would fun.  
"Oh Tyrion I need a hug my Lord"  
Tyrion smiled "I would be glad to hug you either you must crouch to my level or I must grow long legs this is a bit difficult ."  
Sansa laughed "Your wit is what I missed greatly thank you ."  
Sansa then bent down and hugged Tyrion and kissed him on his forehead right there in front of Meera her hand and her guards.  
"I missed you too my lord ,come lets have wine and talk. Meera join us too . .They went to Sansa's solar followed by a smiling Meera Reed.  
The next day Sansa had written to Northern Lords about possible winter tourism. Tyrion's Idea. This was geared to outdoorsy people. Two things were suggested, ice fishing, dog sled racing. Smithies were to be hired to make the steel needed for sleds that Tyrion would design on parchment. They also asked dog lovers to begin breeding Snow Hounds mating malamutes with a type of St Bernard to make big thick haired sled dogs .They were durable , swift ,loyal and obedient. Some day the North would be a wealthy Country.  
That night at supper they ate well. Northern meat pies with pork onions and peas as a main course was filling all by themselves.then there was a side dish of baked carrots and oysters , and fresh sweet blue grapes topped with sweet cream goat cheese for dessert . All very rich and all washed down with wine. Tyrion followed her grace to her room and on the way they spoke.  
"My lord I could not find any annulment papers nor divorce papers have you signed any ?"  
Tyrion was surprised to hear that brought up."No I never had the chance and I would have had a very hard time bringing myself to sign such documents. Unless I was sure it was your request."  
"Of course Baelish lied no shock there. So that means ---"  
"You are still my wife ?"  
"So it would stand to reason my Lord .Yes that we ARE still married, yes. How do you feel about that Tyrion ?"  
Tyrion looked serious he had not expected this his Queen asking him if they were still wed,  
She calls me her Lord ,HER lord yet she is my Queen ! The imp was beginning to feel 10 foot tall.  
Tyrion looked at her blue eyes and pouting face which he knew was a serious look but as a man he wanted to kiss those pouting lips.  
"Your Grace I feel hope and if I may be so bold I should say I never lost my desire to protect you ,to love you and I missed your company. You must know that my heart is yours. Gods I need some more wine"  
Tyrion saw a tear trickle down Sansa as she said,  
"I feel afraid of love would you teach me my Lord?"  
Tyrion smiled "It will be my good pleasure to be your teacher and you my teacher's pet."  
Sansa giggled because Tyrion was serious and romantic yet still found a way to be witty.  
Bed Chamber was the room her parents used to sleep in. Fresh logs were burning in the hearth and water from the hot springs further heated the room making it warm and cozy . Two windows covered by thick drapes were the only way to see the world outside that room . A separate room with a large bath basin dominated the space. Then there was a wood chair that had towels stacked neatly and bar soap made from fat sat in a bucket by the basin. Inthe room proper a separator across one side of the room daintily decorated with winter roses stood to give any lady privacy to change clothes safely away from wonton eyes. Close to that was a dresser with a Mirror made of polished brass which gave a near perfect reflection albeit tainted with brass coloring. Sansa walked past the separator straight over to the bed and slowly removed her top. Immediately Tyrion saw terror in her eyes. Tyrion froze .  
Gods Damn Ramsay and Joffery Tyrion thought. He realized Sansa was nude only when it was to humiliate or beat her or rape her. She had never ever experienced gratification sexually.  
Can't blame her for being afraid of intimacy.  
Tyrion stopped her hand and shook his head . He led her to the bed and sat with her. He smiled  
"Sansa we must kiss first . Our clothes ,we can remove them together when you are comfortable."  
They kissed ,held each other for quite some time then Sansa took his hand and allowed him to feel her breasts. Tyrion was gentle and her ample sized breasts were nice to feel. Sansa lifted her top. Scars could be seen even on her beautiful breasts. Tyrion was amazed at her beauty but saddened by her abused body. He whispered to her ears "Sansa dearest wife love making is just that--love. Its supposed to be erotic and meant for pleasure when it's done right .Let me show you."  
"oh yes teach me my lord husband." Sansa was afraid but curios so she decided to allow Tyrion to show her what making love is supposed to be."  
Tyrion kissed her lips then licked her lips and she smiled and he licked her teeth, she giggled and opened her ,mouth and they French kissed. In time Tyrion's shirt was off and they were laying on the bed turned to the side facing each other. Then they paused to just hold each other skin to skin ,Sansa felt pleasurable feelings as they did just this.  
Tyrion then kissed her cheek ,her neck and her shoulder while his hand was caressing ,holding her breasts. Tyrion then sucked her nipple or one breast then another and Sansa let a moan escape her mouth as the pleasure of that made her feel good all over. Tyrion kept at it , he was a breast man after all and his Sansa was well endowed. Sansa then stopped him smiled and stood to slide off her skirt then laid back down giggled,no shiff , she said "continue to show me my Lord" . Her pale skin ,red nipples and auburn hair were a sight to see. Tyrion kissed her lips then he kiss-licked down to her navel then went to her womanhood. Scars that were everywhere except for her maidenhood assaulted his eyesight once again sad and angry was he yet love grew even more and so did respect for his she-wolf survivor.He paused to see her womanhood looking up at her with wide eyes. Sansa said "What my lord?"  
Tyrion gasped auburn red hair there in a nice triangle, lips were open and he could see her pink as well "Your women hood is perfect , oh the aroma is so enticing now ready yourself I must taste you my she wolf."His cock was standing at attention awaiting further erotic orders.  
Tyrion kiss licked her inner thigh on her right leg missing her vulva then the other side teasing her with anticipation. Repeating the process as Sansa sighed. She squirmed and then he licked her . Beginning down just below her vagina and licked up to her clit and back down to repeat then he paused and Sansa moaned and said "Gods ! don't stop!" Tyrion kept at it, a long time which he did not mind he enjoyed ever lick ,smell and sight . she held his head in place moaned and shook she cried that certain cry Tyrion recognized when a woman had an orgasm.  
Sansa felt waves of pleasure from her bottom up and down her body and pulsating pleasure over and over she had a multiple ,life affirming ,woman empowering orgasm only a woman can achieve by that magic little Lion of hers. She cried from the pure joy of it, she felt unbridled love for that little man.  
Tyrion raised up to see her as he rolled off her they were a sweaty mess and happy.  
Sansa said "Oh My Lion my love what you just did!Now I want you now oh take me all the way !"  
Tyrion rolled back on top and entered her slowly it was very hot.The vagina has the hottest temperature of a woman's body. The plunge inside, the heat was what his cock felt first .Tyrion was big enough to stay inside her and he slowly rocked as she laid there. She was easy to enter because after that orgasm she was so wet. Her vagina was still having pleasurable spasms . He looked up at her pretty blue eyes as he humped her leaning towards her so his shaft could be felt by Sansa's 'rosebud' as Tyrion liked to call it. It did feel so good to her. Tyrion lasted and when Sansa closed her eyes and shouted "MY LION! OHHHHHHHH!", all of Winterfell could have heard her! Then her vagina tightened and loosened and tightened ,he felt her tremble again he knew she came again so he let loose inside her.  
They were happy exhausted so they fell asleep in each other's arms .They had just had a proper wedding night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dorne  
Arianne Martel read Bran's raven scroll again. He stated that they were unbowed as he did not expect or demand that they bend the knee. They were unbent as Quinton is being asked to be the second most powerful man in the realm. Bran wrote unbroken because as independent Dorne they won't be expected to defend the realm. Arianne reminded Quentin that he would be the eyes and ears of Dorne and to make her proud. All Quentin did was smile and nod as he wondered how pretty his betrothed is.  
Quinton was now betrothed to the beautiful young Bethary Crakehall. He was eager to start the adventure of his new life as Hand of the Three-Eyed Raven. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Iron Islands  
Yara received the raven scroll from King Bran and at the same time, she got word of two ships carrying sod, soil, and manure. The ships also carried workers and farming equipment landing on the southernmost Island. This meant that King Bran was sincere and she wondered if, in fact, the Iron Islands would have farms. In the letter, Bran assured her that they would not expect her to bend the knee. Peppered throughout the scroll Bran referred to Yara as Queen Yara and your grace. It made her smile as Daenerys promised King Bran was keeping that promise to the Iron Islands. Maybe they can be friends ,allies just maybe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dany and Bran  
Onboard ship Dany and Kinvara got stoned together and Kinvara had to admit in all her years she had never had so much fun. Sea Sickness was defeated by a case of the munchies. Kinvara then enjoying her high fell asleep. Daenerys began to see a gold flash. She was taken to King's Landing and saw King Bran sitting at a table eyes all white and Pod right by to be ready to take Bran anywhere he asked.  
Dany was all of a sudden in a white room no windows no doors. " Oh wow, what's going on king Bran where are we? " Standing in front of her was King Bran .  
Bran "What are your intentions Daenerys are you dangerous ?"  
Dany laughed at that then snorted and stopped she said with a giggle  
" Watch me, your grace, you will see."  
Dany whistled a tune by CCR and got out her pipe and lit the bowl , Bran watched as she toked then she gave Bran the pipe as she exhaled the smoke. " I want you to catch a buzz dude "  
Bran had resisted the Three-eyed raven so much. He was a curious young King. He went ahead and toked as he saw the mother of a dragon do. He coughed as Dany nodded "Go ahead you're the king you can 'bogart' that pipe its cool dude."  
Bran " this was unexpected ." He toked the whole bowl. He smiled at Daenerys saw her purple eyes her silly smile and just cracked up laughing >How long had it been when Bran could laugh. Dany laughed along with him. How absurd a trip but she enjoyed it totally. Then, without warning, Bran quit laughing and screamed bloody murder! He doubled over and then his head jerked back. Black smoke in the shape of a huge raven was seen and a sound of ripping could be heard. Bran was thrown down as the raven flew out of his head. Dany was back in the boat without her pipe. Dany freaked out and said "What just happened?"


	6. Wolf man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, my rowdy readers, were left hanging. Time to cut the noose of anticipation which made you wait. Bran, Dany, Jon and Jaimie.BTW Jonerys fans do check out Longclaw_1_6, An Empire Of Ice and Fire at Archive of our own. You won't be sorry grins

Bran

Pod jumps up at Bran's scream, the pipe dropped from his hand onto the floor. Ever faithful assistant Podric Payne watches in horror as Bran's head has black smoke coming from his ears, eyes, and mouth. The smoke black as midnight changes to take on the form of a Raven. Raven-smoke arches to the floor forming a human being. Bran seated unmoving then looks at the floor ignoring a very dead Bloodraven and picks up the pot pipe he dropped. Bloodraven ignites, his corpse burns to ashes, dead and gone. Bran Stark won!

The crackling sound coming from King Bran like bubble wrap being popped was heard outside the room, it was loud. Bran sat up straight and still, Pod begins to make his way to King Bran. The young King's bones painlessly healing and aligning right,re-webbed with nerves, muscles, and sinew make the popping noise and freaking out poor Pod. Bran glows bright white then stands on his own!  
All the changes in Bran's appearance happen quicker than a hiccup.  
King Bran's eyes now glow a gold color and when not glowing are yellow like a wolf.  
Bran's ears are pointed wolf-like.  
Two k-9 teeth elongated a bit protruding from his mouth looked strange. Bran's body which was thin is now muscular and becomes hairier. Classic Wolfman only not Lon Chaney Jr. Bran can transform to look more like the Wolfman when threatened. 

King Bran still has all the power of the deceased 3 eyed Raven but fully under Bran's own control with few added super-powers to enhance his ability to reign as King.  
Mental powers like telepathically communicating with people mind to mind like a cerebral walky-talky. As these powers are added Bran knows. Instantly as if he has had them all his life The King is supernatural.  
To be more compassionate, super empathy, so he can know how others feel.  
Rounding this new set of powers out are dire-wolf senses, strength, and speed. Bran Stark no longer the broken kid at war with the old raven inside his head now the Golden Wolf King.  
He owes Daenerys and he knows it too. Friendship? In time he felt that he would green, no gold see her again.  
King Bran sends Pod a telepathic message 'Pod many thanks, my friend, for all you have ever done for me but I no longer need the wheelchair.'  
Bran senses his fear as well as his camaraderie so he walks over and hugs Pod in a brotherly manner pats his back. So he says out loud.  
"Come Pod my good friend let's take luncheon I can smell the beef!"

They sat at the table, huge top sirloin steaks grilled medium-rare, green beans and onions, fresh garlic yeast rolls and oranges for dessert. However, before they could begin to eat,  
Jaimie Lannister walked right in sat right down. He chose to sit in the back part of the table. He looked around with his trademark confident smile, Brienne gasped loudly, wide-eyed "JAIMIE!"  
Bran stood walked over to Jaimie who lost his smirk, surprised to see Bran walking.  
"Sir Jaimie you are alive as I saw you at Harrenhall ." Bran felt Jaimie's emotions and it made him smile, some fear, fascination, Bran was happy about this. Then he looked at the head of his KingsGuard brimming off Brianne like an aura of happy sunshine was hope. She has seen miracles today but Jaimie here alive took the cake.

Jaimie "I had two strange Maesters or are they something else, no matter they found me brought me back," he looked up at Brienne and held up his new right hand."Brienne I missed you very much ." A tear rolled down his cheek when he said," My Mother Joanna sends you her regards."Jaimie got up, walked past the King to Brienne more tears trickled down his cheek, Jaimie wiped Brienne's tear with his new right hand. They hugged. He kissed her cheek and she took his face and they smooched. They left the dining room and made a beeline to Brienne's room.

Bran laughed "Pod, it appears that we may need to find a new head of the King's Guard"  
Pod "Do you suppose it could be Sir Jaimie--?"  
Bran rubbed his chin, "No I see a wedding between Breanne and Jaimie as a foregone conclusion. I will send them to see Sansa first. I know Jaimie missed seeing his brother. " Bran and Pod wolfed down their lunches and then went down to the port next to greet Quinton Martel. Bran wondered if Jon received his official pardon. Bran smiled.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Harrenhall

Tyrion made his way to Harrenhall with haste to see if his brother truly lives again. As he kept going over what he heard. Jaimie alive ? He last saw his brother very dead, he had mourned the loss of his dear brother and yet he also knew his grace Bran did not jape.  
When Tyrion had heard at first he got totally drunk and woke up from the echo of his own snoring. He rolled out of bed and prepared, Stark Guards were waiting for him and off they went. When they finally got to Harrenhall he heard he had missed Jaimie by a country mile. His brother was said to be traveling to King's Landing. Tyrion spent the night there. Sent a Raven to King's Landing and to Winterfell then he waddled into the dining room and bar to break his fast disappointed.  
The only other people having breakfast were the two mad scientists who resurrected Jaimie.  
As they discussed science and chemistry their food was untouched.  
Tyrion sat by them and ordered ale for all thee which got strange geniuses attention. Tyrion nodded at them and wolfed down the eggs, bacon, breakfast rolls and then a huge mug of Ale.  
Frank and Cedris wore long white coats like robes which were odd, they each had large mugs of ale. Tyrion heard that they would be permanent residents of Harrenhall dark spooky towers. They fit as they looked odd to say the least as they stared at Tyrion, creeping the Imp out.  
Tyrion had enough and said,  
"The way you lot look at me I wonder whether you would have me broiled or baked in a pie!"  
Cedris the Free Folk Chemist laughed as Fran said "No no forgive my colleague and me for staring it's. It is just-just so fascinating to us the Hand of The King here tell me does King Bran know about Cedris and me?"  
Tyrion shrugged and rolled his eye s "His grace is the three-eyed raven, he sees everything and told me he saw Jaimie alive. King Bran did not mention you two. When he told me to go see Jaimie on my way to Winterfell I expected to see my dear brother here."  
Frans looked serious as he said " working with your handsome brother Jaimie seeing the resemblance yet how different you two look,ver-r-r-y interesting. Tyrion smiled, "I see, well you would not be the first to allude to my dear brother's differences with me speaking of which are you sure he is heading to King's Landing ?"  
Cedris nodded, "Ser Brienne is someone he said he really needed to see along with you I imagine he didn't expect you to come here. As soon as he could walk again we cleared him to leave.."  
" His sword hand "Cedris smiled "It is pure gold and he let us keep it, refused to take it as a souvenir and told us with that confident smirk of his how much it was worth, a Lannister always pays his debts said he ."  
Tyrion nodded "That sounds like my brother all right."  
Frans nodded "We made sure he is we even gave him a real right hand again nerve, muscle, sinew bone, and skin and the only thing we could not avoid is the scar that surrounds his forearm where they were attached."  
Tyrion nodded accepting the fantastic and shook his head "I must know how did you bring my brother back?"  
Cedric showed him a blue glass bottle capped with a cork and spoke slow and reverently ."It is Adrenalin taken from a live Shadow cat."  
Tyrion marveled yet you are alive? Shadow cats are dangerous !" "Oh I know Shadocats but we bought it we have however no idea how it was harvested for us. When Fran injected your brother with it a powerful lightning bolt struck the metal table your brother was on. Jaimie woke looked at his right hand then tried to sit up. You see Tyrion it was Science and the very will of the Old Gods."  
Tyrion "Thank you for everything and I must say times are strange, alas, I go to Winterfell. May you prosper in all you discover."

Tyrion then left heading to Winterfell and hoped his good brother would eventually come to Winterfell to see him.  
___________________________________________________________________Daenerys  
Dany sat in the small cabin set aside for her and Kinvara on the ship. Her pot pipe gone and a feeling of confusion then she walked to Kinvara's hammock. She woke the Red God's Priestess.  
Dany "Kinvara hey I need you like it was so weird can you help me ?"  
woke stretched and sleepily asked, "What do you need child?"  
Dany" I was stoned than a gold flash of light and I was like seeing Bran Stark. I let him try some pot man. Then he liked but then screamed a black smoke rose from his head man what a trip as Jerry would say. Then it was over, I was back here and King Bran has my pot pipeman!"  
Kinvara "Come are you brave enough to look in the fire with me for answers?"

Daenerys shuddered but curiosity ruled out and she went to the ship's galley to look into the fire. She and Kinvara both saw the following:  
A wolf lying in a corner kept in place by a giant raven was approached by a dragon.  
The dragon breathed fire and smoke at the wolf who ate the flame.  
The wolf shook like a wet dog and the giant raven screamed and disappeared.  
The wolf then stood tall on all fours looked at the two ladies and they could see golden eyes on the wolf.  
Kinvara and Dany looked at each other and both said: "Bran is healed."  
Dany smiled "Magic pot wow man, King Bran, am I a king-healer? !"  
Kinvara nodded " As Rhollor wills. Be happy concerning this, indeed child I do sense goodness in you."  
They arrived at midday. The Red Temple in Volantis is massive, larger than the one in Asshai three times the size of the Great Sept of Balor. Daenerys hugged Kinvara.  
"Go now read study child, its why I brought to here and I will go see to your room."  
Dany was led by a ' Fiery Hand', a Temple Warrior trained from young to protect the temple, straight to the Library. So focused and eager to learn she felt giddy like a freshman in college.  
The Temple library was massive. Daenerys looked in awe at all the books, row after row of knowledge, she had a plan. She had an ink well and a lot of paper. The Mother of Dragons spent hours burning the midnight oil reading many books. Massive volumes about the history of Charitable organizations, Philosophical Classics about what love and its many different types like friendship bonds, Books on family ties, love between a husband and wife, even a naughty book dealing with sex, a type of Kama sutra with pictures that made the mother of dragons giggle. She was studios and happy as she studied books on rope and botany especially how to cultivate hemp plants. Daenerys also eagerly read books on motherhood and of course eye-opening dragon lore.  
She slept in, ate and studied. She toured the temple on Sundays when she rested and 'goofed- off', Jerry's term for doing nothing important. She found a closet space and used that to pray and give thanks to the Creator once a day. She is smart and hungry to learn. In 4 moons she learned so much about so many things she could write her own book . She felt ready to face the future with bright hope.  
One book on the family she had read a few times she took notes on something called the three C's of any good marriage. Like a pyramid underlying theme being communication then one side courtship and the other population.  
She considered her relationships and the thing missing in each was communication.  
Remembering Jerry and Carol though they fought they made up and were happy together. They knew each other and talked and listened to each other, It dawned on her that she never had such communication even with her wolf beyond the wall.  
She knew what she must do if she wanted Jon to be her old man. She must begin communication with her Dragon-wolf. She wrote a letter to her Jon and sent it by raven to Kings Landing addressed to King Bran Stark in Kinvara's name with the seal of the Volantis temple.  
Daenerys then made plans she would find her child Drogon and travel to see her brooding wolf beyond the wall.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Jon woke up and saw the Ghost had already went to hunt.5 rabbits ,he left 2 for Jon.  
Jon skinned the rabbits, then each one he cooked over the fire in a flat pan, he used the bit of fat from the hares to grill the meat.  
They tasted good and gamey as Jon liked.  
Jon re-read Sansa's letter and looked up staring at the wall has he considered what she wrote.  
She would never as Queen of the North admit to being complicit in Dany's downfall and descent to madness.  
Yet Sansa admitted so many things of which Jon had thought but kept to himself.  
Self-deprecation was so unlike the proud Queen of The North.  
He wondered what had changed. Was she experiencing well-deserved guilt?  
She begged him, called him Aegon. In his mind, he tried to imagine Sansa cleaning Lyanna's tomb, his real mother's tomb. He shook his head in unbelief.

Jon pet Ghost as his dire wolf licked his hand."Sansa has changed boy."  
The letter of pardon was also a shock. Bran must have seen this or maybe he was actually being a good brother to Jon.  
Jon resented him since he thought Bran may have been able to prevent all that had befallen them . He could have prevented the deaths of Rhaegal and Missandai.  
When Rhaegal died Jon felt a jolt of pain in his neck and profound sadness.  
Bran may have seen it or maybe he didn't but one thing Jon could see with crystal clarity, Bran signed his pardon as King of the Realm.  
Tyrion well what a mixed up bundle of emotions that name stirred up. Good bad ugly to say the least.  
He resented Tyrion who forced Jon's hand to kill the only women who had ever loved him. For the realm for duty.

"FUCK DUTY !!!!!!!! FUCK THE REALM!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
Jon shouted in anger and frustration. Ghost's ears went up and he stood and padded over to lean against Jon as a collie would.  
Jon shook his head Tyrion was no monster but he did manage to convince Grey Worm to release Jon from the black cells.  
Jon thought more on these things for hours, got angry and yelled, wept, laughed and sighed.  
Jon was on a roller coaster of resentment and acceptance.  
For his own sanity he would make peace with his cousin, the imp and King bran for when all things were said and done he is the one who betrayed and stabbed Daenerys to death.  
"Well boy are you ready to go see Winterfell?  
Ghost huffed and Jon chuckled ."Lets pack."  
The ghost woofed and laid back down. Jon got Lyanna's sword wrapped in Rhaegar's cloak rolled said cloak and placed it under his bed along with the Knight of the Laughing Trees Shield.  
Jon took Dark Sister with him rolled up in his travel bedroll which was a fitted sheet that could be stuffed to make a mattress.  
Jon got on his horse and Ghost now so big he was like medium-sized horse ran alongside as they made their way south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice I hint at Frankenstein's Monster with Jaimie only he isn't a huge ugly monster.he is in fact still Jaimie.


	7. Parameswara and the affable  Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new KIng Bran greets Quinten Martel, Arya meets Gerion Lannister and much more.

\-------------------------------King's Landing----------------------------------  
By now the gruesome task of gathering the dead and burning them has greatly diminished. Help tents taking care of those with survivable injuries, elderly survivors and little children sprang up around the Crown lands help is never enough,it is what it is. Survivors strong enough to work are divided into three groups. Farming to help grow crops once again in the Reach which was crippled by war and winter. Rebuilding including Tyrion's project of sewer pipes to lessen disease and of course the smell of human waste. Future plans for an aqueduct will keep builders busy for some time. Another task for builders called materials processing for needed supplies and their task is recovering reusable building materials from the wreckage. They separate blocks and chisel out the ones which can be reused, same goes for wood boards ,finding discarded hammers saws straightened nails and much more. The Third group make up a royal militia and some surviving knights become new guards. Tyrion took the bull by the horns as it were to get all of these things in motion before he headed to the North . Now Bran the Wolf has continued the recovery.

\---------------------------Golden Wolf-----------------------------  
Bran is at the docks and hadn't waited long until the Sun and Spear Sailed ships were anchored.  
Quentyn Martell walked up the plank behind him banner men and women of House Martell. Quentyn saw the devastation, burn pyres and all the people working. Bran smiled walked over to Quentyn Martell and said welcome to Kings Landing my new Lord Hand.

Quentyn expecting to see his grace in a wheel chair paused then said "Your grace ." and nodded.  
"If i may be so bold how is it you are standing? Are you not King Bran 'The Broken'?

Bran smiled and extended his arms out to his side, muscles rippling he transformed. Thick brown hair covered his arms , most of his face like a wolf-like pelt. Bran's ears grew more pointed, his nose changed to a wolf/dog like black , his eyes changed color to golden yellow and two k-9s extended slightly to his lower lip. He looked like a man wolf .As Quentyn's eyes were now like saucers and his banner men were gasping and some grumbling under their breaths gripping their spears tight ready to do battle .King Bran smiled wide. 

Bran laughed then said "I fought the three eyed raven and with help won and now I have all his power as my own and so much more .I am King Bran the Golden Wolf . Come ,follow me luncheon is set we must eat and you then can then rest from your journey . Then we shall talk at length later .Welcome to Kings Landing ." 

They followed King Bran to the Red Keep .Soon all will have full bellies because of long bread rolls ,pork sausages, slices of pickled cabbage, baked chicken breasts and apple and honey tarts for dessert.

\------------------Jigsaw Jaimie-----------------------------

Jaimie sat on Brienne's bed watching the tall lady knight take off her armor and disrobe . Each piece she laid on her table neatly. Each item of non metal clothing she folded perfectly. Slowly surely delightfully erotic her full nude body was bare and open to the eyes and heart of Jaimie Lannister. Her breasts seemed larger ,her belly which was non-existent before was now showing ever so slightly. Her long legs which in part gave her that tallness she was renowned for were muscular but between them her maidenhood was intact and covered in light blond hair.  
Jaimie smirked trying to be nonchalant he ignored the signs of her possible pregnancy and was very aroused.

"You have kept in good shape my dear ." 

Brienne ignored that remark looking at Jaimie's right hand then walked over and took that hand. She looked at both hands then back at his right hand .No more golden prosthetic this was a real hand! She looked close ,kissed his hand looking up at Jaimie and then closely at the single scar that wrapped around his wrist. His right hand was lighter in color than his other hand but was truly flesh and blood. She gasped as she looked at Jaimie green eyes to her own sky blue.

Jaimie smiled "If you let go I too can disrobe." Then he chuckled. 

Brienne helped him get off his shirt and she saw his torso and lost a breath she was shocked . Just below his ribs and above his navel was a scar which wrapped around Jaimie Lannister like a thin belt. Jaimie took off his pants as he let Brienne was stare at him.  
A tear ran down Brienne's cheek as she saw his lower half lighter in color than his top.

"What happened to you my knight?" she wept.

Jaimie had yet to come to terms with his resurrection but now Brienne was needing reassurance. Jaimie stood up and embraced her holding her tight letting her cry.

"I was dead and now I live. I was crushed to death so in the repair I must have had ---I don't know . I am still me still Jaimie Lannister .

She sat down looking then noticed another change .This one wasn't disturbing not really. Sir Jaimie has a longer 'tally whacker'. She then had another look. Wonton would describe her expression now.  
Jaimie blew out the candles and sat with her in the dark . They kissed and ran their hands over each other in pleasing exploration. He felt her in all the right places as she moaned. Jaimie knew his way around in feeling every fold, hair and lips of her lady parts. Soon the two lit up the room with thier genital gymnastics as they tried every way possible to make love. 

\-------The Wahine Wolf-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sea Bitch was out in the bay .Small boats were back and forth now coconuts brought aboard, ale brought to the beach and most of the crew were relaxing on blankets .Palm and the rest of the Children of the Forests who were with her were with them .It was a fun meet and greet.  
Araya saw a man walk down the beach to her .This man had brown skin yet long curly blond hair. She noticed that he only had on a pair of pants that extended down to just above his knees. Green in color with yellow stripe that ran down each hip to where the cloth ended. A fat knife almost a dagger but a bit longer was at his side.

"Aloha girl and- and MENEHUNES!!?? " he plopped down right next to Arya and Palm patted the young man on the back.

"You know how fortunate you are young man? We have been hidden for hundreds of years . Anything told of us was all rumor and legend. "

Arya looked annoyed with the man who invaded her space "I am Arya and you are ?"

Ralph then glanced at the Westerosi girl and noticed she was actually a woman short in stature. She had a look about her . It was apparent that she was one tough girl ,had that stern look. This made him happy.

"Ralph is my name , you from Westeros , nice ship out there brought you .Welcome Arya to Makaha ."

Arya " Who taught you Westerosi ?" 

Ralph laughed "My father his name is Gerion."

Arya could swear she heard that name before, she looked closer and then noticed green eyes and then another thought it hit her, a Lannister so far from home ? She knew her history.

"Gerion Lannister?!!"

Ralph smiled "Yeah he is my father he at our home .Lono gone to tell him and his father The Big Kahuna about you. I could not stay hid. I needed to meet you all."

Arya "Palm do you know them ?"

Palm "We do keep to ourselves but we also have eyes and ears everywhere , we watch . Gerion's ship was demolished and he was the only survivor. Since him there have been four more . Three of them none survived then was The Sea Bitch 50 survived including you and your co-captain. When Gerion's ship was demolished The Big Kahuna who's the King of the Islands , he sent out boats to find other survivors. Gerion wept when he heard no survivors, he was inconsolable, we admired that .Gerion ,we later discovered is far from a depressed man he is usually witty and happy."

Arya nodded and watched Ralph ."Gerion adopted Makaha his home then?" 

Palm smiled "As the people did him. Ralphs mother is the Big Kahuna's Sister she fell for Gerion's blond hair you see."

Arya " So he is now an islander then?"

Palm nodded "Yes young sea-wolf in every way he can he is indeed. At his age he is a strong swimmer still and he rides a board on the waves like a young man."

Ralph smiled " Yeah father geevum on da board!"

Arya looked at Ralph "Ralph ,if you train me to surf I can train you to water dance "

Ralph wasn't expecting that but was happy.

"Shoot any day ,I will teach you all I know so you be one surf wahine like my mother she loves surfing too. No charge Arya . Come to my home please."

Ralph took Arya and Palm to his home which was built from palm trees like a log cabin with palm fronds and mountain mud for a roof. Two doors, one front facing the sea and the back door facing the mountains each had an overhang with their own palm frond mud roofs. Chickens roamed around the yard they had an open coop which was a lean-to made of palm fronds. Hibiscus flower hedges formed a natural fence around the house. The other side of the house had 2 poles and a line of string connecting the two like a long and high clothes line bit in this case not clothes but fish were drying and cooking in the sun. A separate plant bed grew Taro plants and another grew pineapples. Some of the fish was used as fertilizer.The Pinapple Juice has been made into a sweet and sour wine. A totem pole like carving had faces of a lion on the bottom folowed in ascending order an angry tiki like face ,a seagull, a boar, and a fish. 

Mother Kala greeted them with a joyous smile and said "Ralph who have you brought to our home ?" 

Ralph smiled "Momma please meet Arya Stark and The Menehune named Palm."

Kala bent down to look at Palm quizzically scrunching her nose she reached out her hand and Palm took her hand gently put his other hand on top bowed and in perfect Westerosi "My lady it is a pleasure to meet you." He let her hand go as she laughed and patted his head. 

Gerion walked in "Did I hear the name Stark?!"

Gerion walked in wearing black knee length shorts .Tall and lithe he stood well for his age. His hair still blond with some grey side burns and a grey beard down his chest, split in the middle at his chin with both sides braided. He smiled. Forgive me for I have been gone from Westeros for 25 years.  
Arya stood walked over and crossed her arms .  
"Gerion you have Tywins looks but he never smiled like you do. Nor does he keep such a beard as you"

Kala smiled "I give Gerion da braids you like?"

Gerion laughed at that as Arya smiled briefly, then Gerion got serious. "Had ? The Old Lion is gone?"

Arya nodded and said," The Imp shot him with 2 quarrels while Tywin was on his golden privy." 

Gerion paused looking sad then shook his head , he cracked up laughing." Sorry but oh the irony, he hated my nephew as did my niece. And so Tyrion dispatched him on Tywins own golden privy "

Then for 3 hours they sat as Arya told Gerion about mad King Ares ,Roberts Rebellion ,what happed to her family up to her travel to Makaha. When Arya told him what his grand nephew did to her father Ned Stark Gerion lost his smile ,a tear went down his face he stood and went to Arya. Arya wasn't expecting this .

She was stiff as Gerion hugged her saying "Oh child I am so- so sorry for what my family has done Gods oh Gods. "

Then after a moment they both sat down and Arya then continued to tell Gerion all the rest. Arya was hardened ,she had assassin guild training left her stoic, but Gerion's kindness blew her away, made even her cry .  
The remaining crew that survived were helped and they built some palm tree wood homes, some used the sail a for tents and one or two were satisfied with simple a lean-to. For three weeks 12 double canoes went to the boat and caught sharks ,Eight hour days they caught hundreds. The fisher men were called The Diving Alihis each one would go to a cliff once a year on the side of a mountain and dive off .Survivors were given a shark tooth neacklace , a sumptous luau and re-named Diving Alihi. They were like tantamount to royal fishers. The sharks caught were between 8 and 30 foot with two at 40 feet.  
Another group brought Arya and Ralph out to the forest and hunted boars. The Sharks ,the 15 boars caught and lots of chicken were for the luau. In the mean time Arya was welcomed to stay with the Lannisters as long as she wanted . Kala and Gerion insisted. Arya felt welcomed and maybe this strange place could be her home. As for surfing , the 'sea wolf' as Ralph called her , was a fast learner .Arya developed swimming muscles as she trained every day with Ralph. Ralph too learned to sharpen his skills with his knife and machete.

\------------------------The Affable Dragon----------------------------------------  
Drogon kept a watch on Parameswara whenever he showed up to meditate. As he did he felt a presence behind him. Somehow he knew it was not human.  
Parameswara shook his head "A-h-h kachau!" (irritating interruption.)  
Drogon moved closer to the cave entrance and purred. Parameswara felt Drogon's breath like a warm wind. He turned and looked square in the face of the biggest creature he had ever seen. He also sensed this creature was purring. Drogon who can read Parameswara's thoughts was amused the look on the human's face of surprise followed by wonder made him happy.  
Parameswara settled and said " Good creature I apologize for disturbing you .I shall find another place to meditate. With that said ,the elderly monk began to walk the trail down the Mountain. Drogon set his eggs off to the side and followed the man. Once out of the cave he flew up in the sky then down and landed where Parameswara was walking. Drogon liked this human so he set his wing right in front of the elderly monk. The huge dragon turned his neck to the side and licked the elderly man's face dragon slobber everywhere like a giant hound dog. Parameswara blinked ,shook and observed.

"So you are a grand sight. What is your name my slobbery friend huh ?Do you have one?" 

Drogon moved his wing and then it dawned on the Monk that this dragon was offering to take him for a flight.  
So the elderly monk patted Drogon on the nose and said "Ok my giant friend I will climb on."

Drogon waited patiently for the human to climb up and set himself down .The elderly monk looked around and saw two clumps of scales he could fit his hands on but it required him to lay on his belly  
.Once he set himself and grabbed on he laughed ."Ok I am read-D-D-D--E-E-y-y WOOHOO! !" he shouted as Drogon took to the sky and then an unexpected bond was forming. The elderly monk never had so much fun in all his life. Drogon was happy too.

Drogon flew back up the mountain with the elder monk. Parameswara went inside the cave and Drogon.Parameswara could see the bright colored dragon eggs.

" Oh you are going to have children aren't you my friend . Precious they are and this Monk will ---"

Before he could finish Drogon opened his maw and got each egg in his mouth. Then Drogon and Parameswara flew in the direction of Volantis. Drogon sensed his mother was alive as he thought of her he could feel her.  
\--------------------------Dreaming Hippie Dragon------------------------------------------

Dany fell asleep easily after reading all day .Study made her weary as if she had done hard physical work .She was driven by her need to know .Slumber guided her easily into the dream weaver world of subconscious imagination. She rarely remembered dreams but this dream had occurred before she saw Drogon in a cave with dragon eggs at the mouth of the cave was huge fat green 3-D letters that spelled 'wisdom' then they changed and formed the word YiTi then disappeared and she saw an elderly man sitting at the very cave entrance where her child was. She awoke with a start ,looked around her room with a sigh. This was too real and she thought she had that same dream before. She got a glass of wine and wrote every detail as she sipped the sour Dornish red.  
"My child is in YiTi in some cave wow man who is the old dude ? Wisdom ? Is this really a man or like something figurative .I need to fire a bowl ."

She toked some weed and pondered her dream.  
"Eggs my child has eggs if this is real. Then she felt a tug in her soul and then she felt that bond for Drogon like a fire in her chest."Oh wow my child is coming home to me ."  
She hugged herself and shed some tears of joy.  
\---------------------The White Wolf ----------------------------------------------

Jon had been riding for 2 moons ,the North is huge so it took time on horseback. They stopped each night hunted and caught rabbits ,one lucky night they got a large doe. They went by foot some ways and stayed hidden as often as possible. Three bandits surprised Jon who instinctively gripped 'Dark Sister' .  
Bandit "wah 'ave we e'ere a crow south o the wall is it?"  
Bandit 2 "watch im 'e ;as a swo--"  
Ghost leapt from the bushes and ripped bandit two's throat out. Jon a veteran of two wars swung his sword quick and it went through the first bandits right shoulder tearing his arm off . As the first bandit fell Jon skewered him through his chest ,placed his boot on his torso and pulled out his sword.  
The last bandit had a dagger and tried to stab Ghost who bit through his hand then went for his throat and once again ripped the neck ,the bandit fell gurgling blood.  
The next day Jon could see the familiar snow dome towers of Winterfell.  
\-------------------She-wolf and the Imp-----------------------------------------

Sansa and Tyrion stood holding hands before the Queen's Council .  
Sansa had that subtle smile as she said ,"Some of you may have heard that at one time I was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister."Meera Reed smiled at her.  
Tyrion smiled up at her as he knew she was now happy with him.

Sansa squeezed his hand and said "We are still very much wed ,Petyr Baelish lied about the annulment."

Northern men who were there to ask for her hand were not happy. Some scowled ,one spat and one kicked his chair over and stormed out.

Sansa continued ignoring the outburst."Weeks ago we bedded and now there is no question I am his and he is mine."  
Meera was happy for them and clapped a few others did too. Glover also stormed out in a huff. Most everyone else gave them respect murmurs here ,chuckles there and yet the atmosphere was less tense once Glover left.

Sansa then spoke "Meera Reed has been faithful to me since I became Queen of The North as my Lady Hand. Alas she leaves us to go south and does so with our deepest wishes of good fortune."

Tyrion watched the people, looked up and smiled at Meera and looked at Sansa with a look of love.

Sansa hugged Meera as she was returned her hand pin."Gods bless you Meera."  
Meera sat back down. Sansa then called Alys Karstark forward.  
The Karstark Girl came forward brown hair in a braid down over her right shoulder .She looked pale and was skinny but had a small smile on her face.

Sansa "You Alys Karstark the last of your house, I appoint you to be my Lady hand ."

Tyrion smiled " Alys any advice do talk to me. I have been a hand under for two Kings and a Queen and I am still here to tell you about it."

Alys took the pin and giggled at what Tyrion said and curtsied to Sansa" It's an honor your grace."

The rest of the meeting lasted a half hour and then Sansa led Tyrion to the Meister .It was confirmed to them that Sansa is 2 moons pregnant.


	8. Dany  and KInvara sisters  for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN) Some may be put off by the use of pot in this story.  
Keep in mind as you read this story that unlike, real-life Pot my generation enjoyed back in the day, In Planetos this Pot gains a magic quality that gives superpowers and heals. Unlike real Pot it never affects a person's memory. It seems to me that since Planetos IS another planet then humans are a bit different from our own world. Another thing this chapter of the story is all Dany and Kinvara. Then next chapter already began typing will be Gold Glow travels. Dany can heal and awaken superpowers when she gets stoned with anyone during a gold glow vision. It's fun fantasy my friends enjoy the ride :)

GOT8thAfter8

Daenerys got up and made her way to the communal eating room. Inside the largest Temple of Rhollor it was always moderate to cool temperature-wise. In part the coolness was like a breeze, the ceilings have vents of a sort that reach to the sky. There are long vertical openings placed by the builders with airflow in mind. If you were outside of the Temple the heat was broken by the sea breeze and looking up at the tallest part, you would be able to see the statue of the flaming heart.

  
The room where they ate was huge, and many-many people broke their fast there. Long tables , some acolytes serving and clearing all manner of breakfast fare like breads ,meats, fish, fruits and hot cereal. Some acolytes were also eating.

Daenerys sat and smiled at everyone at the same time observing the hungry people as they ate, drank and chatted. Many had grown used to seeing Dany and the odd way she dressed and spoke so more greeted the affable breaker of chains with less suspicion . Directly across from her were the two Librarians that know her as the girl who studies. The quiet man and woman shyly nodded at her the shy young lady was the one who smiled. They helped her find books and admired her for how eager she was to read take notes and study each book ,scroll and manuscript . Dany took a piece of honeycomb ,made a silly face and plopped it in her bowl of oatmeal then she giggled at them. The shy girl's cheeks turned pink , covered her mouth and Dany could hear her laugh though it was low sounding.

Kinvara smiled with a mouthful of oats unable to laugh but still quite amused at her adopted "little sister .She was used to Dany's shenanigans and shook her head .It was typical of Dany to begin her day with a jest of some sort or clowning to get a smile or two from overly serious Temple Acolytes. Dany turned to her, she hadn't seen Priestess Kinvara sit down yet there she was also having a steaming bowl of porridge. Dany was so hungry and could smell the oatmeal and her mouth watered she was full but greedy for more . A second cereal sized bowl was passed to the hungry mother of dragons .In front of her between Kinvara and Dany was honey and the other part of honey comb she used to clown around .As she let the sticky honey dribble onto her hot cereal she told her Priestess, confidant and ' sister toker'  
,

"Hey hey Kin my child is flying here to see me !!!"  
She gave Kinvara the sticky honey comb then giggled as she licked the honey off her fingers knowing it was not behavior for a square proper lady .  
Kinvara took it and before she popped the honeycomb in her mouth she asked" Have you seen this in the flames child?"  
Dany swallowed a spoonful ,shook her head no .

  
"For the last week I have dreamed the same dream every night before I wake up. Like its weird and cool man , easy to remember too ,see I wrote the details ."

  
Dany gave Kinvara the paper . Kinvara stopped eating and read the detailed account of Dany's dream. Kinvara smiled and mimicked what Dany said with a smile.  
"cool man!"

  
Kinvara was finished eating and stood up. She has gotten to know Daenerys after her colossal change and grew fond of her as a big sister would a favorite younger sibling. She felt protective of the mother of dragons.

Her friendship with Daenerys grew as Kinvara began to do things that she never tried before. She loosened up more and cherished life more than she ever had. The first time she smoked a bowl she caught a buzz with Daenerys it was such a good feeling. When she was stoned she peered into the fire she got clearer visions and insights.She was amused by some of the subjects of her visions which she had never considered objectively before, this was liberating. Munchies always hit her hard sweet berries and nuts was her favorite.

"My dear I have a surprise gift for you. Let's go to your room."

They made their way to Dany's secret room .Then as they got there they paused . She hands Dany a new pot pipe. It has a red ceramic bowl shaped like a dragon's head and is attached to a wood tube. Dany's eyes light up as she takes it and looks at it from different angles and says

,"WOW! Thank you sis !"

She then covered her mouth as if she said the wrong thing. By so doing Kinvara knew how Dany felt about her. She nodded

"lil sis there is more come "

They sat on her bed .A chest made of leather lined with steel five foot tall,3 foot wide and 6 feet long on a crate with 4 wheels on each side. They stopped mid-room and placed wedges under each of the eight wheels ,bowed to Kinvara and left the room . 

Dany was short 5 foot even , the chest came up to her head . She was wearing her favorite pink with blue tie-dyed shirt ,jean shorts and those tan sandals with thick black tire tread soles. Her hair was silver yet naturally tinged gold when the sun was shining on her. Dany was thin yet shapely and beautiful. Her eyebrows arched pointing up whenever she laughed. Her eyes Targereon light purple gem-like and there seemed to be great humor in those amethyst eyes. Her face would light up a room when she smiled.

Kinvara was 5 foot 8 thin and lithe still , despite the munchies she got from getting stoned. Black hair and kind black eyes with an aquiline nose .She wore an Ashai ruby necklace , red pullover blouse v-neck plunging , with red lace around the hem of that top the pullover overlapped a knee length red skirt. She wore a red cloak, red leather boots and a wide ruby lipped smile whenever she grinned.

The Red Priestess helped Dany to sit on the top edge chest by pushing her by her bum as Dany reached up to climb . It was clumsy and comical the spectacle would have made people laugh. Kinvara pushed but veered right then righted herself both ladies exclaiming 'WOAH!" then to the left. Finally Dany was on top .Then Kinvara joined her sitting at her side panting from the exercise in human clumsiness .Dany then smirked ,

"Sis you make a cool latter ."

that made both girls laugh. On top of the chest also were 4 red leather sacks the size of large purses meant to be slung around ones shoulder.  
Kinvara patted the trunk treasure chest, Dany sat closer to her.

  
"Dany you realize your efforts here in Essos were never in vain. You liberated the Dothraki people from the council of Khals and to this day they don't sell or buy slaves. Because of you so many people were freed from the bondage of slavery. Your legacy dear girl lives on. Slaver's Bay is now Dragon's Bay. What you sacrificed , has earned you little. Until now."

Kin patted the chest and pointed at the 4 leather bags filled with coins.

" Dario No Harris has married and his wife Maggie , is a freed slave .Maggie loves you Dany ,she knows you are the one to have freed her and so many like her. "  
Dany grinned

"So Dario has an old lady named Maggie now, far out Kin!"  
Dany was relieved that she won't get hit on by Dario because she really wants Jon Snow. She was glad too for Dario's sake assuming he was happy with his wife.

  
She forgave Jon Snow incredible as that sounds because she saw herself as such a monster seeing how he was grieving for her would have mattered little had she not been so filled with self loathing. Then Dany's strange prayer, magic LSD which she had no idea she drank brought her to Jerry and Carol . That kind couple with their unwitting therapy for over 2 weeks and with the pot they all toked , made for the breaker of chains to herself to be set free from the chains of deep self hate and bitterness. A miraculous change that enhanced how she felt for Jon .Her love for Jon Snow was revived in full .

  
Kinvara "Quite so lil sis and they gleaned a fortune from the masters who died and the few who remained left alive. This Chest we are sitting on is half the gold ,pure gold dragon coins my dear."

  
Dany gasped Kinvara smiled "Dany it seems to me that it is high time you benefitted from all that hard work .This gold is yours all of it."

Kinvara was so happy this was a blessing for her lil sis one well earned.  
.  
Dany turned and tightly hugged her dear sister ,Kinvara was also thin like Missandai and now just as close to her.

  
"Kinvara" -she giggled-"High time? Good idea man."

  
She took her new red pipe ,filled the dragon bowl with dried green pot leaves and fired it up with her last Zippo Lighter.

  
Dany held her breath then exhaled "You now Kin my original goal . Like my life's dream was never to rule man. I always wanted what I could not have ,family. I wanted to once again live in that house in Bravos with the red door and the Lemon trees"

  
Kinvara took a toke and nodded ,exhaled and coughed

  
"You did rule and were a Queen. Oh lil sis you lost your way and killed so many . When Drogon brought you to Asshai the Red God raised you and it was his will for us to do all we could to make sure you were no longer a threat to mankind with your dragon ." (sigh) "Dany I fear we went too far. Asshai was harsh and you suffered."

  
Dany looked at Kinvara shook her head then smiled

  
"I am no fool sis ,I know what I did .This was justice harsh as it was I deserved every bit of suffering .How else could I have gotten rid of pride and hate. I was wronged horribly so many times but it was no excuse for what I had done. I could never ever repay or bring back anyone I killed. Kinvara what I did..

" Dany shook her head and looked down .

" I would be ashamed to go back to King's Landing Like after what I did I never want a throne again .Even if I could that shame will always prevent me from returning there . Rhollor brought me to my senses showed me I was a monster. His fire did not heal me .He should have , that was uncool man! All he did was make me hate myself and want to die then he was like "oh well its over" smash her world and move on. 'Dany ' you can walk around freely now ', I mean shit sis!"

  
Kinvara tilted her head "Rhollor didn't bring the wonderful change I witnessed?"

  
Dany shook her head

  
"No not at all . That magic vision freaked me out over and over again but I accepted that .I hated myself for what I had become and only that attitude all the time. I was so done with Gods too, and Goddesses " she smirked " So tired of all the Gods from the Old gods to cruel Rhollor ,sorry Kin but for me that is who Rhollor is. I wanted to rely on myself as before but I couldn't even do that anymore . Not after all I had done."

  
Kinvara just listened they paused and toked some more.  
Dany stopped herself ,paused then burped pot smoke , breaking the tension of this heavy conversation. She giggled and they both laughed then Dany looked intense with a smile ,took Kinvara by her hands excited but serious and looked her in the eyes and talked gently

  
" I went to this room to be alone . I looked up to the ceiling and in my heart I wanted to reach the creator ,someone above all . One who is all knowing, all powerful ,with something Rhollor isn't ,all loving. It was a shot in the dark. All I could do was cry and direct all my thoughts to what I imagined and hoped for ,one loving supreme being. I went every night asking to be changed so I can't hurt anyone else ever again. I wanted to at least be forgiven and if I am to live to be shown a purpose in life . I told this God all what I had done ,every brutal detail all the bad it was like honesty and brokenness a-go-go man !"

  
They toked some more, paused just taking in the moment .

  
"The morning after that deep confession I ate some bread and drank some wine when that clumsy dude crashed into the wall .It was later as I was in a closet that I could see a Gold Glow appear before me and it covered me. I then saw King Bran, Sansa Stark then Jon Snow ,he was so sad man. But then I was taken to the stars and saw our own planet what a trip Kin. Then it took me to another planet I met Jerry and Carol at a music festival called Woodstock. I stayed with them for two weeks in New York. They listened to me loved me like I was their daughter. I was then able to forgive myself ,feel good about myself was brought back .That was when you saw the new me. Oh Kin, I wish you could have met Jerry and Carol Durfee"

  
Kinvara did not judge her and she was used to people misunderstanding Rhollor so she just nodded

"Fantastic I will think on what you shared. I do think it would have been a pleasure to meet such kind people from a world different from our own ."

  
They began to get stoned .Once before Dany had shared a green sight with Kinvara so that gave Dany an idea .She had shared a bowl with King Bran during a green sight later she found out the rumor that King Bran was healed. Maybe just maybe ----.

  
"Kin , sis take off your necklace ,let me see your age .Like you know a lot about me .You are pretty but sis are you allowed to take it off?"

  
Kinvara was stoned and really didn't care she was 150 years old, she could remove it for a few minutes without any damage so she did.  
Dany did not freak out not at all just smiled and said knowingly ,

  
"I am waiting but you haven't grown older, your still my pretty big sis ,"

  
Kinvara felt her face looked at her hands and looked back at Daenerys wide eyed. No longer 150 years in looks or health , she de-aged 120 years in the blink of an eye!

  
Dany "As I thought , dig this Kin I have a strange magic or something. Holy smoke sis !! It made you young !"

  
Kinvara just stared all she could say was "WOW!" She could say it backwards and it sounded the same "WOW!" Then as she looked her hands and they caught fire but did not burn! Then the fire went out . Both Dany and Kin said "WOW"!

  
Dany patted on the back of then hugged her priestess sis and a gold glow covered them both along with the leather bags filled with Gold leaving the Chest behind.

It took of them to space so Kinvara saw Planetos and the their solar system like Dany had and then to the planet earth. It took them to Oregon landing on the porch of Jerry and Carol Durfee!

  
First time Dany met Jerry and his wife Carol she stayed with them 2 weeks.

Had a road trip from Woodstock to San Francisco and took their time so Daenerys could see America. She was only one day in San Francisco when the Gold Glow too her back to dark Asshai. Long way means south to Crescent Beach Florida and a day or two at the beach, then zigzag up to the Smoky Mountains to visit Grandfather Mountain , down to New Orleans and party on Bourbon Street. Then up to The Rocky Mountains to hike .Then to Southern California to visit Disneyland then finally to the home of Jerry and Carol Durfee in San Francisco. Dany was high a lot yet with her brilliant mind she was able to take it all in and enjoy the euphoria of being high. The Gold Glow brought her back but this time with her sis and instead of San Francisco it was Astoria Oregon

  
Dr. Jerry Durfee was tall 6foot with blond hair down to his shoulder tied in a pony tail. He wore a blond beard and mustache. Jerry was a high achiever .He and Carol had some of the money left that he inherited just before Woodstock and could buy the nice house they live in now. He worked hard to earn a doctor degree in abnormal psychology. Woodstock had be a reprieve but he doubled his efforts once he resumed his studies in earnest. His meeting with Daenerys inspired him to focus his studies, zeroing in on abnormal psychology. His Doctor Degree opened many doors. In 1971 he already had successfully found ways to treat people with suicidal depression.  
Jerry had an office where he saw patients 4 days a week. On Mondays he went to Portland to lead support-encounter groups to help people damaged by trauma .

  
Carol was 5 foot 5 lithe frame with wide hips . Her face was pointed sharp nose sharp blue eyes and brown frizzy hair, sometimes her hair was red and sometimes she bleached it. She loved people and was always affable. She and Jerry could be described accurately as genuinely nice people. Sadly ,Carol unable to bear children but found a welcome challenge working for Jerry as their home administrator .She was more than a homemaker she was the real brains of the family .She was the captain of the family budget ,bills and a host of other important things which demanded organization and correspondence.

  
Their house was big with 3 rooms and a den that Carol used as her office. There were 3 bathrooms ,each with shower baths ,sink and toilets. There was basement used to get high and listen to music, the third bathroom was there. Black lights were up the wall with several posters made to light up when the black light was on. Comfortable chairs in a circle with some end tables for drinks snacks and a lava lamp was on each table. It was groovy and a link to the past mid 60s hippie days even though it was 1972 .There was an attic where clothes and things were stored . The Kitchen was huge with a walk in cabinet and a huge refrigerator with an ice maker. The house had central heat and air-conditioning which was switched off sometimes when the weather was awesome. There was a fenced in back yard with high shrubs around the fence like a natural barrier. Two car garage ,manicured front lawn that Jerry mowed. The front porch had a portion of the roof over hanging providing shade and some cover for rain.

Carol was in the den ,she had just finished putting stamps on the letters before she heard a noise at the front door ,then she sighed when she heard the door bell rang.


	9. Road  Trip part   1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part One of Gold Glow Road Trip .Fans of this story .We begin chapter 9 with timelines. They can be uneven and make little sense .That said here is a college try :) I confess it's hard to write these awesome characters but it's fun trying. Batt Productions, Talking Thrones on YouTube and GOT wikis are helpful check them out .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To understand their mode of supernatural transport here is an explanation. The Golden Glow surrounds Daenerys and anyone under her influence in a bright yellow sphere like a hard light bubble. This is surrounded by bright waves of light gold color like part of the sky in a sunrise. This seems to glow out of the sphere. When it subsides one can see that gold glow for a few seconds. The Golden Glow will take the affable breaker of chains to supplies, answers, alliances and her Red Priestess side-kick will be at her side.

After Destruction (Of King's Landing) AD  
Day one, flying as fast as Drogon can fly ,carrying Daenerys lifeless corpse in his claws he dropped off at the Temple of Ashai.

3 days later Daenerys is revived to be confined to a room paralyzed face the consequences by what she could see in the fire.  
Daenerys saw a vivid view of the afterlife as it was when she was dead. Now alive confined to look at the same things over and over again 16 hours a day.

4 months later Daenerys is set free to wander The Temple of Ashai a broken person with profound self loathing ,grief and sadness. A lost soul nothing like the former Dragon Queen.

7 days later the first Gold Glow leads to the miraculous change and healing of the breaker of chains.  
Daenerys is now changed permanently she is now very first ever mellow happy hippie chick in the world of Westeros/Essos and a most lovable lady at that.

2 months travel to The massive Temple of Volantis overseen by Kinvara.  
One year later all finished as she spent that time studying books and scrolls -like a college degree without professors !  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Northern Silver Mines provide needed wealth for the North ,Sansa donates the half to The Crown.  
Tyrion in the North with Sansa at his side draws experimental winter skis and ice skate-boots hands those plans to both Maester and The Smithy.  
Tyrion and Sansa are happy that Northern Iron Wood Trees are in abundance and lumber is donated to the Crown for rebuilding and further sale to pay the huge debt to the Iron Bank.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iron Islands Harlaw and Great Wyk , pallets of top soil manure and grass has taken root the harvest of hay and grass for the first time in hundreds of years.  
The grass takes root making places green ,sheep are thriving and Yara loves Iron Island mutton and crab stew .

Yara begins to think about really selling food like that. She orders commercial fishing boats to be built and added to her fleet .  
Tin and Iron Ore are mined in the smaller Islands. New Long Ships and Cruisers are headed to Essos for trade.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the Island of Makaha ,Arya misses Jon and decides to head north .  
Even though she likes Ralph, he is a good enough lover but he is not Gendrey. Her moon blood returned so she breaks it off with Ralph and leaves with his regards and promise to send ravens . He may not be her romantic interest but he is Arya's' dearest friend. 

Arya sails a smaller vessel built from the Sea Bitch and names it Nymeria .She makes it to White harbor .She plans to go to the Storm lands after visiting Jon.  
At White Harbor word reaches Arya that Jon is on his way to Winterfell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drogon is heading to Volantis with his new rider Parameswara .  
The huge Dragon will be the first in history to bond with a second rider and maintain the bond with the first. His hatchlings will also follow after Drogon and allow more than one rider.  
Dany's healing and the ensuing new happy hippie personality combined with Parameswara's meditations have effected Drogon deeply and changed him so the enormous Dragon will never be the same no matter how huge he grows.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oregon Supplies  
At Jerry and Carol's , the Gold Glow took Dany and Kinvara inside the front screened in porch. At their feet were four maroon leather pouches too heavy to hold or pick up. Dany looked around ,outside the screen it was 9 AM and she could see blue sky w puffy white clouds. The air felt cool and Dany guessed it was the beginning of fall .

She saw the door and walked to it and saw the doorbell. She remembered that you just pushed the button and a noise was made. So she pressed it. Kinvara gazed at the direction of the bell noise .A yap-yap was heard and as a lady's voice could be heard.  
"Zoey! NO! go lay down!"  
The yorkie barked so intensely he was lifted off the ground his tiny paws half inch off the floor in mid air with each yap. The little Yorkie scrambled for her bed growling.  
The door opened and out walked Carol who stopped as she immediately recognized Daenerys .Carol gasped ,then Dany shouted "CAROL WOW!!" she leaped at Carol who caught her in a hug.  
"OH my GOD DANY !!"  
She let Daenerys down and Dany giggled and said  
"Wow like we were just talking about you and Jerry! Dig it! Here we are wow and I so missed you too."  
Dany then said ,  
"Carol, this is my best friend and big sis Priestess of the Temple of Rhollor Kinvara. Isn't that cool?"  
Kinvara "Delighted to meet you Carol I have heard good things about you and your husband."  
The Red Priestess walked over to them and Carol gave her a hug then said  
"You two come in please it's so good to see you again and nice to meet you Kinvara."  
Dany stopped and with a low voice ,  
" Oh wow I almost forgot man ! I need to get these bags of gold inside somehow.  
Carol walked to where the reddish leather bags were. There was a thick mass at the bottom of each bag where one could see the outline on coins pressed hard by the amount. Carol looked at the bags dumbfounded  
"Gold?"  
Kinvara smiled, her accent sounding to Carol like a British lady she may have seen on TV as Danys once did . Kin succinctly said ,  
"Quite".  
Carol tried to lift one and it didn't budge. Then she got up and closed the venetian blinds ,then walked to the door and clicked on the porch light.  
Dany said  
"This gold all comes from bad people , Slave masters in Essos .The slavers are like all dead now."  
Kinvara nodded to Carol  
"You see our Dany here liberated Slaver's bay with her dragons .Daenerys is called the 'Breaker of Chains' by the multitude slaves she has freed .The freed slaves took all the wealth of the dead Masters and melted the gold and were able to make coins. They sent half of all that gold in a massive crate as a gift to Dany. Each coin is called a Dragon .Carol ,we were brought here with only four bags of it ."  
Dany smiled and whispered  
"Two of these bags are all yours."  
Carol gasped  
"What!? wow no-no! we like have enough we are ---"  
Dany shook her head took Carols hand and patted it .  
"You and your old man are far out man ! You healed me totally . I am so happy I get to be here again ,please let me give you something in return."  
Carol had an industrial strength cart used for moving file cabinets she got it and brought it to the porch.  
Rebellious Zoey the Yorkie followed Carol sniffed everyone's feet ,woofed -yapped at them and walked back in the house as if satisfied she did her doggie guard duty.  
It took 40 minutes to empty the bag and put it on the cart and refill it, then the same thing with other bag. It was moved to Carol and Jerry's room at the insistence of the sweet breaker of chains. Then 40 minutes later they headed for the other two bags, these slated for the guest room .All in all it was a2 hours of hard work.  
Carol said ,  
"Wow no cooking lunch today ." She said as she rubbed her back and Let's go to Luigi's and have some dynamite Pizza for lunch."  
They crowded into Carols Toyota ,Kin was amazed at riding in a horseless carriage. They girl-talked as Carol drove .A reserved Priestess, a happy hippie girl and a modern housewife was an unlikely group of ladies and did they ever have a ball.  
Luigi's was actually more a full Italian restaurant offering pasta dishes like spaghetti ,lasagna , chicken parmesan and many more.  
The waitress lead them to be seated at a round table with a red plaid Italian style tablecloth. She gave each menus and smiled at them saying take your time . It was all strange to Kinvara yet for Dany it brought back memories. There were pictures of the different dishes next to the prices in the menu and photographs alone was unbelievably strange to Kinvara yet she acted low key ,smiling the same knowing facial expression despite everything being so new.  
They decided on Pizza and since Carol was buying she bought 2 large meaty pizzas with pepperoni, hamburger ,Italian sausage, anchovies shrimp ,mushrooms and peppers. Nothing was left the girls loved it and Carol was happy to see that .  
Then they went back to Carol and Jerry's and watched TV and chatted away .Zoey decided to sit on Dany's lap .Dany pet Zoey as she giggled and laughed and made sport of each commercial. They discussed the game show they watched. Then Zoey yapped and started getting excited as she leapt off Dany's lap and made a beeline to the side garage door. Carol smiled .  
" Far out Jerry's home wait till he sees you both ."  
Jerry walked in carrying Zoey and stopped  
"What? wow DANY?"  
Joyous reunion hugs all around for a minute everyone was talking at once . Then they all sat down Jerry then held up his right hand said  
"Wait wait man you have to hear record they are so funny!"  
Jerry put the record in the turn table and played for them Cheech and Chong's Big Bambu .Lots of laughs even the calm Kinvara lost it laughing her red priest ass off at Sister Mary Elephant!  
"Kinvara copied shouting 'Class C lass SHADDAPP!' HAHAHHAHAHA oh my side oh my side HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
Then they went out back and had a weenie roast w smores dessert. They sat on an outdoors red wood national park style table with attached benches.  
Kinvara told Jerry her history over the last 150 years. Jerry listened as he had once listened to Dany. When she was done she apologized for rambling on.  
Carol shook her head "Oh Kinvara honey, Jerry digs people so much he loves to listen it is like his whole life."  
Jerry" Kinvara wow if you could write a book it would fascinating."  
Carol nodded in agreement finished her smores and said  
"Dany this home we have here in Oregon ,Jerry's doctor degree in Psycho Therapy ,his work helping people profoundly wounded and scarred by life was helped by you. Jerry wrote about you in his dissertation .We owe you so much dear Dany. So does everyone helped by Jerry ."  
Dany's eyes were wide as she heard this all she could do was say ,"WOW!".  
"I am amazed that I have helped my awful story helped so much oh wow." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek she got up and hugged both Jerry and Carol.  
That night Dany slept a peaceful restful sleep. Breakfast was pancakes and bacon. Dany clowned as she does whenever she broke her fast. She made a silly face and said "Dave's not here man !" to any question asked of her. Until she joined in the laughter herself.  
It took them 4 hours and a half to get the gold bags in Jerry's Van .Dany found adoption papers, a birth certificate and citizen of the USA documents .This meant Dany was a USA citizen now , adopted by Jerry and Carol so she was Daenerys Durphee born in the made up Dragonstone Island an obscure small Isle in the Marianas of the Pacific.  
At the bank Jerry and Carol each found that they were now 40 Million Dollars richer. Dany also cashed in her gold and invested as Carol suggested and had a book of cashier's checks.  
Dany bought the Stoned Apache Head Shop for a million dollars, she bought posters, pot pipes ,2 bamboo bongs, several shirts of different rock bands and 10 leather purses like the one Carol gave her at Woodstock. Dany also bought 10 Zippo lighters and 50 boxes of matches. She then sold the store to Carol for one dollar. They went to the mall where Dany got some sneakers and razor dark sunglasses for Kinvara and her. She bought some magazines National Lampoon, a paper- back filled with Don Martin Cartoons and some Bugs Bunny comic books .She bought several dog toys, bones and a few boxes of Dog treats for Zoey. Jerry bought two light blue suit cases one for Dany and Kinvara got the other one. Kinvara had placed all her gold in the bank for safe keeping and also made investments with Carol's help.  
Dany sensed they would be back in Volantis soon .They basically went to their room and packed . Kinvara was now wearing; jeans , a red t-shirt with a picture of Mr. Natural by Bob Crumb in white. Kin's t-shirt had white letters that read Keep on Trucking. Dany wore a new pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a grey blimp . Letters inside the blimp that read Led Zeppelin. Carol and Jerry helped them pack and also placed 2 pounds of pot and a pound of nothing but hemp seeds for growing in with everything else . There was then hugs and tears and as if called on queue the gold glow took Dany KIn and their well packed suitcases away .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in King's Landing there was three weddings in 3 weeks! King Bran was one who did things his way and he marched to the tune of a different drummer . This was his idea .The Feasts were attended by dignitaries from major houses of note Lord Gendry Baratheon, Queen Yara of the Iron Islands , Princess Arianne Martel of Dorne and many more .First was Jaimie Lannister wedding and bedding Brienne of Tarth. They went to Casterly Rock , as Jaimie was named Lord of Casterly Rock. A raven was sent to Winterfell but Sansa was afraid to travel while expecting and Tyrion refused to abandon her .  
The second wedding feast had of the same guests as the first ,it was only a week later. Lord Hand Quentin Martel and Bethary Crakehall ,she was hot looking too. Long dark brown wavy hair, her face was youngish for 29 year old lady of the time and sharp piercing blue eyes . They honey mooned in Drone's awesome oasis known as The Water Gardens.  
The Third feast wedding and bedding was King Bran Stark and Meera Reed joining two houses and it was about time too . The Reeds were more than a faithful banner house they were family .Meera was hurt by the three eyed raven but never lost her affection for Bran himself. Bran himself could love no other. All they had shared ,all that Meera sacrificed and all this time he had been frustrated carrying a torch for her yet stifled totally by the Three eyed raven.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Answers

Next stop for Dany and KIn was The Isle of Faces. A sacred place with a giant grove of Weirwood Trees.  
The oldest and largest of the lot tall and wide. One tree with 2 massive white trunks each one had a red face ,one in front of the first trunk and the other behind in back of the second tall wide trunk. Between the two was a Bridge 70 foot by 50 like a large mobile home embedded in both trunks . Therein lived one green seer of tremendous power.  
A tall thin elderly man with scarred face and hands. He had grey hair died green with a chin beard died the same . He wore a green robe ,green britches and green shoes. He sat in a high backed chair sipping hot tea. At one time he was known as Duncan the tall, he had survived the tragic fire at Summerhall.  
The Gold Glow lights up the room and before the green man are Daenerys and Kinvara holding suitcases and looking around.  
The tall man smiled and said ,  
"Welcome to my home ,I am glad to see you lot, Daenerys Targaryen and Kinvara I have been expecting you."  
Dany looked puzzled, Kinvara noticed the fire and gazed at it as Dany asked  
"Like, who are you man? How do you know our names?"  
Kinvara nodded "Tell us kind sir where your home is exactly and why is it I feel a lot of powerful forces at work here ?"  
The elderly man scratched his face and looked around.  
"I am called the 'Green man ' but once a long time ago I was known as Duncan the Tall .My home is a bridge between trees and we are in the Isle of Faces ,powers you say ?"  
He chuckled  
"My dear I was once a knight pledged to Aegon who was known as 'Egg' when he was a lad . Now I am merely a very old green seer. Do not be alarmed you are quite safe I assure you. I thought you might fancy some green tea ."  
The man stood slowly ,despite a bent back he towered over both ladies ,he walked slowly to a cabinet at the side of fireplace. Took out two cups ,placed green tea in a tea metal with holes and poured hot water in each cup. He then handed them to Dany and Kin.  
" I have somewhat to say to you Daenerys Targaryen reborn from the dead to a second life. Please sit down young ladies. "  
Dany "Wow! you know about that ? !"  
Kinvara looked at the fireplace " Dany I sense R'hllor in all this. "  
The tall man sat back down and sipped his tea nodding .To Kinvara with a kind look and said  
"Someone is indeed ,R'hllor you say ? Hmm mayhap it is someone more powerful listen well Red Priestess. "  
Then he turned to Dany and smiled  
"Oh the things I have seen concerning you, such wonderful things. First you must know that you prayed like no Royal has ever prayed before. Contrite ,humble, broken and desperate you asked to talk to the creator of all that exists ,ever has existed and will exist forevermore. You bypassed all the faiths you knew of eschewing them all.  
You Daenerys ,hoped beyond hope that this same creator is also the supreme being hoping he has a love for all he created. You asked for forgiveness yet you felt undeserving .My dear you were indeed forgiven the minute you knelt and began to cry out. This Love is real my dear and it changed you and has empowered you. For you are the first to have ever sought the Creator.  
This same loving creator literally wrapped you perpetually in creative love .Like armor that can't be removed.  
All the supernatural powers you have emanate from that love making you invulnerable to any harm. From this also you have supernatural health ,healing and regeneration. This love is powerful it even uses you to heal others without you realizing it . This healing helps them both mentally and physically.  
When you smoke hemp leaves with anyone ,especially in a golden glow you leave them with super powers of their own , like his grace King Bran. He is now a wise green seeing Werewolf and the very first of his kind .Do you know he feels obligated to you for his healing my dear? Oh you must visit him and his new wife they would be so glad to hear from you.  
You also are a green seer or should I rather say a 'gold seer'. You can communicate that way with people as King bran can now but much better. Mind to mind communication which is just as clearly heard as our talk now . What you have there is an ability never before seen in our world. When you see Drogon you will find that you can also talk with him in the same way . "  
Kinvara and Daenerys stood speechless listening and both unsuccessful at restraining tears as they rolled down their faces. Kinvara knows about the fire she can start at will thanks to her lil sis. Grateful also to this Creator for making that happen.  
"Daenerys the Gold Glow belongs to you ,it's a gift from that Love. It can travel many times faster than light ,it can take you anywhere you want to go when you want to go. All you must do is think of a person or place and then it can bring you there then and you can will it to hover near or fully land you as it has for you and Kinvara. It can take you and up to 4 others anywhere anytime you need it."  
Then Dany ran up and hugged the elderly man and kissed him on his cheek. Then she walked back to where Kinvara was ,they grabbed their suitcases and held hands Dany winked at Duncan the tall and said ,  
"When I make Jon Snow my old man I will come get you .We will need someone to officiate our union."  
The elderly smiled man said  
"It would be an honor, farewell until then my dear ladies ."  
Dany thought "Ok Volantis please."  
Duncan the tall's face no longer itched and when he ran his hand over his face he gasped. It was smooth unscarred skin! He looked at his hands and burn scars were gone ! He then smiled and thought "Oh Dany you are phenomenal ."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Volantis

The Gold Glow took them immediately to the front steps of the Temple of Volantis. They set their suitcases down and sat on the steps close to the huge Doors.  
A roar could be heard and a huge shadow in the sky got closer. Dany knew that was a happy roar. She eagerly thought  
{Drogon my big giant winged baby we are here!"}  
Drogon circled above then stopped and hovered,  
{Momma? You are alive as I sensed and can speak to my mind this is incredible. I always can feel your soul and can sense what you wish of me for better or worse. }  
Dany nodded  
{I know what I was and now I am nothing like that so who is the wise dude that is with you?}  
{Mama he is a good human rider he is so peaceful .I have eggs and they are yours to hatch!}  
Dany was so happy she was beaming and her eyes were gold as she mind talked. Kinvara sat with her and could sense something good was happening with her little sis.  
Dany replied happily  
{ Drogon land let me see man. Baby I wish I could help you catch a buzz}  
Dany opened her suitcase took out a pipe and some pot and a new purple Zippo lighter .She fired up a bowl as Drogon landed right in front of them. Parameswara slid off his wing and easily landed on his feet .He smiled wide and bowed to Daenerys and to Kinvara and to the Temple Guards looking on in amazement.  
Dany said,  
"Hi to you dude thank you for being cool with my baby. Its far out to see a new rider man. Here smoke this man, its groovy. "  
He nodded and took the pot pipe and inhaled ,coughed and then said .  
Parameswara" That feels good this um is it hemp leaves?"  
Dany "Yeah and it's called pot man . "  
She got up and hugged Drogon's massive wing. Then she sat back down as Parameswara offered the pipe back to Dany.  
"Hey man it's cool let Kinvara have some ."  
Drogon turned his head and was right in front of his hippy momma's crossed legs ,he tilted his head ,opened his mouth and all ten eggs were plopped in her lap.  
"Wow oh wow look at the colors, patterns of these eggs wow !"  
Kinvara willed her hands to flame and tried to flame the eggs but they did not hatch. She tried again and some fire caught Dany's jeans. Dany gave her purse to Kinvara just in time. Dany was a blaze. Then the fire diminished and went away. There sat the breaker of chains sky clad with only her sandals left on. In her lap was 10 hatched baby dragons! Dany was stoned and it all made her laugh as the baby dragons climbed all over her. One guard gave Kinvara a cloak which she quickly covered Daenerys with.  
Drogon roosted outside as Parameswara followed Dany and KIn inside carrying both suitcases and two Acolytes carrying a big wood box .The 12 baby dragons were all in that big box .


	10. Gold  Glow  Trippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I mention God in this story some might wonder . Keep in mind that George RR Martin's Planetos is filled with religion, Old Gods, The Faith of the Seven ,the Drowned God, The red God heck ,I bet there is a cult of the purple polka dotted duck goddess or something on this world George RR Martin created. I decided to make Daenerys Targaryen's faith in some ways similar to that of The Hebrew bible's Abraham.

Road trip Part 2  
Volantis baby dragon roosts  
Daenerys has had her huge room updated. It is on one side of the Temple that can have windows or openings to the outside added. A Window with a porch was added and it overlooks the coast in the distance. This window was not a glass window but a doorway to the outside balcony and a netted curtain was in place to ward off biting flies and mosquitoes . On the other side of her room An extra closet was expanded to a den for study complete with a privy .Along the wall of her room was wooden perches each one painted a different pastel color she wanted them to look groovy. Each perch was 4 foot up so the baby dragons could be easily fed. Attached to each perch was a metal water bowl with the outside painted with the same pastel colors. Each baby dragon can glide so they chose their own perches .The Black with gold raindrop shapes spattered down his spine and from his spine down his sides glided hard and crashed into the gold dragon with vertical and horizontal squares down its sides and legs like it was dipped feet first in green plaid, they both tumbled in the air and then glided to the same perch. Other baby dragons did that glide and crash as they chirped and hissed ,tumbled in the air, gave chase and air played cracking up Dany as she watched them."Babies you are trip momma loves you."  
Parameswara walked in with a bucket of small mackerel .With chop sticks he went from perch to perch offering a fish each. Each baby dragon greedily took one ,one of the yellow with tiger with black stripes glided to the bucket .Parameswara "Ah so clever you are, don't be greedy now shoo back to your perch ." Parameswara covered the fish bucket as he scolded the tiger striped baby dragon and uses the chopstick to shoo him back to his perch. The different color patterns matching each egg had 5 sets of twin dragons. Parameswara enjoyed feeding the hatchlings and watching them play.   
Dany was in her den reading more into a book titled Dragon Spawns and the sea. She knew that her babies will take after Drogon affable and accepting two riders .What she just found out was that these kinds of dragons were marked with the same color patterns as their shells ,so her babies were all marine dragons .Since that they prefer eating from the ocean there was a lesser chance of them taking livestock and game animals . A marine life diet like fish crabs ,shrimp ,lobsters ,octopuses, squids , sea snakes ,seals , penguins, whales ,jelly fish ,man-o-war and even sea weed. She was glad that ' Uncle Para' was feeding them fish. Sea weed now that surprised her and she would make sure that abundant ocean crop was included in their diet. Her babies will need riders ,since Drogon proved that a non Targereon can be a rider she got an idea. Maybe she will find riders for her babies .She began to write all she could about care and feeding of Dragons. Her library friends the next day told her at breakfast that they were glad to make 9 copies of her instructions manual. Dany will keep only one baby and that one will be for Jon Snow/Aegon Targereon. One of the twins with Yellow and black tiger stripes .   
Parameswara hung out with his friend Drogon exploring Essos from above, while Dany and Kinvara went on their supernatural journeys .  
First visit was to be with the King so one fourth of the Gold was gathered and placed in a huge box. Then on top of that box Dany sat with her purse and a large vest each with 4 deep pockets down the right and 4 down the left. They extended out a bit with baby dragons inside each pocket. Kinvara had a big bag of sun dried fish for the babies .   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Bran   
Bran sat in a wooden chair with dire-wolf on the handles and behind him above his head Big Red Letters were embossed and painted which read The Realm. Bran smiled because it was the last petitioner before his lunch with Meera and their daily visit to the Godswood. The man was an Iron Born carrying a rolled up scroll. Sackwit Harlaw nephew of Roderick 'The Reader 'Harlaw by his mother a spear wife that was taken by his father before he was killed in the Greyjoy rebellion. Sackwit even sported a small Meerish glass attached to a string like his Uncle had .This was basically a magnifying glass to help him read as he took after his uncle Rod.  
Bran though he knew he decided that he would let people speak as a common courtesy.  
Sack "Your grace I am Sackwit Harlaw ,I am tasked with keeping the Iron Islands Library on the Ten Towers on Harlaw Island."  
Bran smiled and glanced at the large scroll under his harm "Well met Sackwit what have you there ?"  
Sackwit walked forward and handed the scroll to King Bran .Bran sat back in his chair and unrolled it. He read it and said "Interesting concept a sea food restaurant shaped like a squid. The head of the kraken rounded with a pointed tip facing a pier and towards the land that is clever . Interesting you even have four tentacles there which are long ."  
Sack "Your grace the point is where supplies are delivered to them ,the round part is the kitchen and store room and those tentacles are were the customers can sit with their friends and families to eat. This was Yara Greyjoy's idea actually. I am here to ask permission for them to build"  
Bran smiled "I like her idea of an eatery ,very creative indeed. You have the Crown's approval I will send ravens to Houses which are in both coasts. Of necessity Each house will tax you but worry not, it will not be too much and the profit potential can still be quite good."  
Meera walked over and peeked at the drawings and smiled. Then The King called to a servant ."Make sure Sackwit Harlaw has a nice room ,draw a bath and bring him a cheese tray and some ---" Bran turned to Sackwit" Wine or Ale ?" Sackwit smiled "thank you and might I ask for hot tea instead?" Bran nodded "Of course."   
Bran and Meera walked to the dining room for a bowl of spicy sausage and venison, stew ,hunks of rye bread and red grapes as a dessert. Then they walked to the Godswood which was where they took a break after their lunch.  
As they walked to the Weirwood Tree Meera told Bran about a green dream she had.  
"My wolf I saw a large dark brown box and then the top sat a dragon and at her side a woman which wore red .As I wondered what I was seeing the Dragon looked right at me and ---" Meera paused and looked at Bran who was watching her and had a smile on his face. Meera then continued, "Bran the dragon giggled and then I woke up."  
Bran was glad his wife had the same gift as Jojen Reed and could see things of relevance in her dreams .Things that stood out and could easily be remembered. Her dream ended with a Dragon looking right at her and ,what? Giggled ,not roared ,not growled even but ,"Meera did you say 'GIGGLED' ?"  
Then there was a bright flash and before King Bran and Queen Meera was a big box .Bran stood up and could see that it was up to his shoulders. Bran stood at least 6 foot 2.Meera stood and pointed to the top. There was Daenerys Targereon wearing blue pants and a blue vest over a yellow shirt that extended down to her thighs like a very short skirt. To her side was a lady Bran had seen once or twice in a vision she was the High Priestess of the Temple of Volantis.  
Meera pointed and said Bran it looks like the box from my dream!" Then Daenerys looked at her and giggled then laughed as she saw Meera's eyes widen.  
Dany said " King Bran hello its good to see you standing and is this Queen Stark ?"  
Bran nodded and put his arm around Meera as Dany leapt off the box and nearly fell ." Kinvara climbed down and grumbled "You could have waited for my help Dany. "   
Bran was unsure how to feel ,grateful but this is the woman who caused all that death and destruction. Bran could smell an odor coming from Daeneys and could hear some hissing and a chirp here and there all coming from her. Meera knew right away who she was and looked at Bran ?"My dream was about her the Mad Queen."  
Dany walked up and ignored what she was called and just held out her hand to Meera. Meera frowned and slowly took Dany's hand ,Dany put her other hand over theirs and shook it."  
"Pleased to meet you Queen Stark ." She walked over to Bran and then dug into her purse and pulled out a hand crafted pipe."Your grace this is for you my friend at Carol had it made for you see the bowl is a dire-wolf head groovy huh?"Dany then took a 4 ounce bag filled with pot and handed it to Meera."This is pot man, it's so cool .Bran do you remember how to toke ?"Meera looked up at Bran .  
"Oh right! the smoke I inhaled that made me who I am now. Meera we owe our marriage ,my health and any heirs I sire with you to this pot. Daenerys I never have thanked you for that."  
Dany fired up a reefer and toked passing it to Bran and then Meera walked over and took it from Bran who was smiling .Meera saw Dany smile and nod so Meera took a long drag making it burn a but brighter and crackle ,Kinvara took it from her. They toked one more blunt and then Dany giggled when she asked "Are you zonked like I am man?"Bran and Meera did laugh while Kinvara walked up and handed Bran a scroll. A rolled up book about the care and feeding of a dragon.  
Dany then knowing one dragon would take two riders she smiled and called "OK babies like mommy's stoned but you can do this one of you choose King Bran --"   
Before she could finish A Red Dragon ,all red head with gold eyes .Down its side and its tail were Purple spots looking like someone splashed paint hap haphazardly on the red dragon . He poked his read head up over the pocket and chirped .Then jumped spreading its bright red wings and glided to Meera's Shoulder.  
Dany beamed and said "Wow !" Bran could sense kindness and see it in her eyes. This is how she was in the Green Sight where he was healed but how did she change in the first place was it because if Pot?  
Dany walked to King Bran and handed him a big gold key."Hey man this will open the doors of that box ,it's the least I can do for all the hell I caused. I won't be back here you dig? I will never step foot in the Crown lands I am too ashamed . I will find and make Jon Snow my old man and have that family I always wanted ."She blew them both a Kiss."Live long and Prosper your graces"  
Kinvara walked over to Dany. Bran watched as they were covered with a Gold ball and with a bright flash they were gone.  
Meera was petting this new little friend ."Bran can I name him?" Bran nodded "ok Meera any name that you fancy will be fine." Meera smiled and "I name you Jojen after my brother." The baby dragon chirped at that as he perched on her shoulder.  
Bran opened the door and gasped as before him was tightly stacked shiny gold coins from the floor to the ceiling of that box.  
Meera stared and was so stunned she could not respond fast enough with a string of half sentences "Did she just , we have now just ,that-that is more gold than I have ever ,Oh Bran she was so kind and I now she won't be back oh dear !"  
Bran shrugged "This is a good day Meera and I love you ."They kissed and then Bran sighed ,"A few more hours only to hear petitioners I promise ." They walked hand in hand back to the Dragon Pit.  
Meera didn't realize it but was given super human strength as well as the ability to warg and control Lizard Lions from that buzz she caught.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Interlude between Gold Glow travels  
It was a quicker process now back and forth for Dany and Kinvara. Once back in the Temple of Volantis . A trip to the privy if needed. A bite of food and wine as needed. Dany would then decide where to jump next .She would get another pot pipe and stand with Kinvara right by two bags of gold then the two of them plus baby dragons in her vest would go. Then trusted acolytes would make sure two more bags of gold awaited them when they returned .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Miss Andai   
Miss Andai Gladstone sat in her upstairs flat outside she could hear cheering for most it was a time of celebration. Hitler was dead ,the war was over .It was happy times for many but not her. The letter informing her that her new husband Mark had died having been shot down along with other brave men during the second airborne drop made her numb just numb .He was the pilot in this final mission during the end of the war to relive the troops sent to occupy Germany and help with its unconditional surrender.   
On her table was 70 pounds grievance pay. She just stared at it ,she had been crying for days .As she sat she was thinking of maybe going to the pub across the street when she saw a bright light followed by a Gold Ball that dissipated leaving in its wake two women and two bags at their feet. A tall thin woman wearing red pants and a red t-shirt with a picture of an old bald man wearing a long white robe and having a long white beard, At his feet were the words 'Keep On Truckin' this woman had dark black hair with a hint of red when where the light shined just right. This woman had a smile as she looked back at her. Next to her was a short lady with white hair and purple eyes. She has a red vest with huge pockets down one side and the other ,Denim pants and thick black sandals. As Miss Andai was processing this when the short lady went up to her knelt and fell in her lap with her arms around her and hugged her tight. The short lady sniffed and looked at her face to face ,tears were dropping yet this little lady was smiling.  
Daenerys "Oh Missandai it worked I found you!."  
The short lady stood as she said that and looked at the taller lady behind her.  
Kinvara nodded."Wonders such as these little sis as you put it ,'blow my mind'.  
Miss Andai asked "Excuse me ladies who and what are you and how on earth are you here? "  
She looked at Dany and asked incredibly ."You think you know me ? My name is Mrs. Andai Gladstone but I am a widow ." Then she paused "oh where are my manners ,I don't own much but you are welcome to tea shall I brew you a cup?"  
Dany realized that though a doppelganger this one is different and her world was different.  
"My name is Daenerys Stormborn and she is Kinvara .We are humans like you , we traveled across time and space to find you .You saw the Gold Glow around us it's how we travel ."  
Andai "I was not , am not seeing things then. But why me?"  
Dany walked up and took her by her hands."Wow just hold on dear Andai I will show you."  
Gold Glow surrounded all three including the two bags of gold. They traveled across space and to the past. They Paused over slaver bay in the clouds as Dany fired up a bowl and toked ,passed it to Kinvara and she toked and so Miss Andai took the pipe and followed suit. Then down to the surface ,she saw Dany free people .Dany squeezed her hand as Andai saw her double she was surprised. Then her heart leapt as she saw a double of her Mark but he was carrying a spear! Her eyes were wide she looked at Dany who smiled knowingly .Then the scene changed and Dany was on a large gold bench and at her side was Mark and her but she was here but they are there at her side .Then vignettes of different times showing her in no uncertain terms that her other self was close to Dany and to Mark's double.   
Dany said "Miss Andai , you were killed not you of course but the lady you see there. She was as my dearest friend and so much like a sister to me ."  
And what of Mark? " she said pointing to Torgo Nudho.  
Dany said "His name is Torgo Nudho and he loved her .Oh wow Andai I can't wait to bring you to him." Andai "Can you really?"  
The baby dragon Purple head ,red neck purple spine and tail with splashes of red down both sides the underside was light purple opposite coloring of King Bran's baby dragon. he poked his head out of the pocket and chirped ,jumped up and leapt to Andai's shoulder .  
Andai was startled yet felt an immediate connection with this little creature. Dany laughed "Ok I that's crazy man I was about to suggest one of my babies choose you as a rider and well can you dig it he chose you."  
Miss Andai smiled and pet her new little purple and red friend."You little munchkin , of course that is it yes you shall be my Munchkin."  
Dany laughed "That is quite an name I like it."  
Miss Andai "Haven't you see n The Wizard of Oz ?"  
Dany looked at Kinvara and then back at Andai "No who is he?"  
Miss Andai laughed "It's a movie .Mark took me to see it when he was home before he went back to the war."  
So they stopped off at Volantis to get a bag of seeds and more weed then Dany said   
" on to see Torgo Nudho! "   
Miss Andai received super human healing and regenerative ability like anyone else who toked weed with Dany during a Gold Glow visit. Also she received additional super powers like super linguistics so she was fluent in every language of this new world. Then she was given telepathic control of flying insects of every kind telepathically.  
\-----------------  
To Torgo Nudho  
In Naath only a dozen Unsullied survived the Butterfly sickness. It took a day to be infected then they fell into a stupor ,high fever and then slept .All were sick with it but very few woke up and recovered the rest died in their sleep. Grey Worm woke up angry ,he seemed to be covered in a black pall of angry grief that haunted his dreams and made his life miserable. He was unhappy that he survived and he missed his Missandai .  
Grey Worm went to the beach and sat down on a bench jut looking at the ocean watching the waves and the blue sky, all was blue the color of sadness he wondered if the world was sad and blue .  
Then a gold glow so bright he had to cover his eyes and what he then saw was a shock. Daenerys Targereon, The Priest Kinvara and Missandai ! Had he gone mad ? He stood with a stunned look and Miss Andai could not help herself she ran to him. He was thunderstruck seeing her as she stopped in front of him. He could smell her ,see her ,hear her breathing hard .Torgo didn't care if he was mad he grabbed her and hugged her and they kissed. Now he knew she was real. He said "Missandai oh my Missandai"   
Daenerys wiped a tear as this was better than she had hoped ,she righted a colossal wrong and tears of joy did drop down her jaw as she smiled at the two reunited lovers.  
Dany walked up and smiled at the two " wow so groovy so far out man .Torgo dude I love you as if you are my big bro this is outta sight man and there is more."  
Miss Andai " You Torgo ,your smell ,kiss and my aren't you strong like my Mark ?!He died in a war and yet here you are you ARE my Mark!"  
Torgo smiled "You are mine all mine you too are just like Missandai was you oh Gods you are her!"  
Kinvara and Dany walked over and took the new lovers hands and the gold glow took them up in the clouds.  
Torgo turned to Dany " My Queen! You really are alive too!"  
Daenerys "Call me Dany and no more throne for me ,ever ."  
Torgo looked puzzled.  
" Look my dear friend that entitlement mentality got those dear to me killed. Man I became a monster ,I killed hundreds of thousands because of that damned Targereon needing to rule bullshit . It is totally uncool man .I can't even step back to Kings landing for the shame and horror of what I had done to those people."  
Torgo "Jon Snow killed you."  
Dany nodded ," It was uncool to be killed by the man I love but I forgave him and I am no fool I had to be stopped .You dig? " Torgo just listened as he held Miss Andai's hand . "I know why he had to and I have seen him suffer over that ever since I was brought back."   
Dany pointed at him and said " Do not hurt him ever ! Just as you have Miss Andai now Jon will have me . I forgave Jon my dear Torgo and I plan on growing old with that man."  
Torgo listened and was amazed at Dany's change yet he was no fool because it dawned on him that what she was saying was right. After all she came back alive and brought him back his Missandai.  
"What will you have me do Dany?"  
Dany smiled as Munchkin hopped on Torgo's shoulder from Miss Andai's.  
"You and Miss Andai will be both riders when Munchkin is big enough." Kinvara handed Miss Andai a scroll with instructions.  
Dany continued. You two live in Naath and grow pot for me ." She handed Torgo the pound of pot seeds. Then she dug in her purse and fired up a bowl and every one toked ,the last one was Torgo who watched them all catch a buzz then finally took a toke. He smiled big and threw his head back and laughed ,he hadn't felt this good in years nor had he laughed like this in ages. He enjoyed that buzz and he could not wait to have Miss Andai to himself .  
Dany beamed at him and said one pound of seeds man .Torgo you are my Commissioner of Pot on the Isle of Naath can you dig it ? You and I will sell rope ,clothes ,bags many things you can make from hemp and the leaves we will sell half to people who need to catch a buzz man .The other half is ours. I may soon live elsewhere with my Jon but I will visit very often .  
Torgo hugged her and smiled . Then all of a sudden his eyes were wide .In obtaining healing and regenerative ability he got his manhood back!! Torgo said "I am no longer Unsullied and that is quite good I gladly accept my commission ." He kissed Miss Andai.   
His other super powers super strength and speed and a super green thumb were added immediately. Torgo can grow anything he planted easily .  
Dany and Kinvara spent a few days since the butterfly sickness could not affect them it was long enough for Torgo to buy land and a nice home for Miss Andai and he. Dany and Kinvara left to go back to Volantis with much hugs and promises to be back before the gold glow took them.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then up in the sky the Gold Glow paused and then turned . Dany said man I think we are heading another way. Usually it took a few seconds even to another planet in another galaxy like Miss Andai's home world. She then realized her curiosity about Sansa Stark may have changed the direction and so the delay in seconds.   
Actually the Gold Glow took them to Winterfell's recent past. To where Queen Sansa was in her solar then focused on the letter to Jon Snow . It had returned signed by King Bran and now Tyrion who was sitting next to her signed it. Dany whispered "Wow the imp is here sent by King Bran hmmm." She could plainly see the letter and read then re -read that letter.   
Dear Cousin  
I address you by your rightful name out of respect. Oh, cousin, I beg you to listen to me, come home Jon, I miss you brother.  
I know that I bear much of the responsibility for Daenerys going mad. I betrayed you and her.  
(Dany stopped this was unexpected ,now she was glad she was here to read this letter which the King and the little lion had read .)  
If only I had chosen to give her the North and accepted her into our pack. I knew better but I had to act not as a Stark not as Father but with unreasonable mistrust like Peter Baelish. I was so cold to her and treated her like Cersie Lannister would have who I loathed. Brother, I was a bitch to her and you know it.  
(Dany cracked up laughing at this admission of guilt and had to agree "Yes you were a bitch to me. What If I came with Drogon he would scare you silly ." Dany smiled at Kinvara with a cheeky smile.)  
As Queen of the North, I alienated the only family I had left from me. I feel so alone, so dirty and so wrong.  
(Dany nodded "Groovy, it serves you right".)  
As for that chest, you now have, I was in the Crypts cleaning Aunt Lyanna Targereons statue. As I did I was praying to her for forgiveness for how rudely I treated you her only son. I was like Mother was to you when we were growing up. How I resisted you when you were King of the North I was so jealous of you Jon. it is to my shame. I cleaned Lyanna Targereon's statue thoroughly. When I got to her feet and when I wiped her toes I saw the right big toe was sideways. I made it right and a shelve popped halfway out. There I found the chest I sent you.  
Please Jon, please Aegon come back to Winterfell.  
love your sister-cousin  
Sansa  
Dany then had to see if what she said she did was true so as if on cue the Gold Glow whisked Kinvara and Dany back in time a bit more. 

They went unseen to The Winterfell Crypts it was early in the morning and quite dark. Then they saw her it was indeed Sansa walking with a lantern and a bucket of water and a hard brush. She shone it on Lyanna Targereons to make sure she was at the right statue. Sansa began at Lyanna's head and she quietly murmured a prayer and as she got further, thoroughly washing ever place she could reach with that big course brush her prayer became more pleading .At one point she hollered ."I WAS A BITCH TO YOUR SON FORGIVE ME PLEAAASE! " This self deprecating proclamation echoed down the crypts.  
( Dany and Kinvara turned and looked at each other shocked Dany's face was now serious looking .She remembered her own prayer for forgiveness. This was now very interesting. Kin shook her head "This is the will of Rhollor .")  
Sansa then was on her knees scrubbing the statue of Lyanna's feet .Tears streamed down her face all dusty from her hard work .On the Statue the right big toe was a bit higher than the left big toe so she pressed it down and it slid down indeed.  
Dany saw the bottom shelf pop out and Sansa fall back with a shriek. Sansa slowly got up and bent down to open the coffin sized chest. She took out each item ,read each scroll then painstakingly put each back with great care, unaware of her audience in the Gold Glow. The Chest had The shield with the laughing Weirwood tree ,dark Sister the famous valerian steel sword ,Rhaegar's cloak and rolled up letters.   
Dany gasped and wondered what Sansa would do with it. Then as if to answer her Meera came in yawning   
"Your grace are you alright??"  
Sansa wiped her face and said "Oh good please help me I need to get this ready to send to Jon maybe then will he answer my letters." The two closed the box and put the lantern on top and carefully lugged it all up stairs.  
Then immediately from seeing this Dany and Kinvara were home in Volantis once again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
to Arya  
Dany hugged Kinvara and then walked quickly to her private prayer space and fell on her knees .She prayed unselfishly for Sansa and Tyrion to be forgiven by her Creator .Then after a good cry she walked back in her room and began to plan .   
Daenerys changed her top to a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a button collar .Then a brown leather Jacket with a Harley Davidson design on back. It had warm wooly inside and the collar was lined with white wooly warmth she placed on the bed alongside her baby dragon vest.  
She walked to the dining hall and it was lunch time. Rye bread brown wheat rolls and 3 different sauces in bowls were beside meat plates. The meat plates were large and had sliced lamb ,fillet cod ,fillet chicken breasts and pork chops all piled around the edges of the plated to the middle .There was a sea food chowder and it was all rounded out by several bowls of sweet raisin cookies. Once Dany and Kinvara munched out they began to talk.  
Dany "We saw Sansa what a trip like it was so unexpected."  
Kinvara "I have seen something in the fire A white wolf and a man that sounds like your Jon, they were walking south. I had seen it a few times so when we went to Winterfell I expected to see Jon. I had mentioned it to you know. '  
Dany "Yes I remember you telling me in Naath but that will have to wait there is one more wolf to visit ok?"  
Kinvara raised an eyebrow " OK who?"  
Dany " The wild wolf Arya. In order to see the one Stark which was to closest to my Jon."  
Kinvara nodded "Arya may not be very pleased to see you."  
Dany smiled "I dig KIn but I bet I can use my super power to talk with my mind to a big dire wolf."  
Kinvara said "Go on lil sis perhaps I have seen this in the fire."  
Dany "I had heard that Nymeria ,Arya's renegade dire-wolf lives .We will find her .Dig this first my powers don't allow anything to harm me and second I hope to have a good talk with Arya . "  
Kinvara nodded "It's possible." The High Priestess coordinated a few things. When she was done and all things were carried out awaiting them in Dany's room were 2 bags of gold for Arya since this was Dany's habit to enrich anyone during a visit . For Nymeria a big bag with 2 whole uncooked beef roasts which she was sure the dire wolf would enjoy. Kinvara had a copy of the scroll with info on the care and feeding of dragons. They were ready for Freddy er Arya.   
The Gold Glow took them to a dense forest and there was a chill in the air so it could very well have been the Wolf's Wood in the North. Dany and Kinvara were standing in front of the biggest dire wolf they had ever seen .She was black and brown and bearing her teeth with her nose scrunched up and low ominous growl.  
Dany mind talked "Woah! mellow out Nymeria my how awesome you look."  
The growling stopped and Nymeria sniffed the air and then just looked at the two women.  
Nymeria "Who are you that can speak without forcing yourself into my brain to take over without permission? "  
Dany said" Like , I am Daenerys Targereon mother of Dragons and total hippie. I don't barge that would be uncool man!"   
Nymeria "I sniffed your scent and could read you well, you seek Arya and you think I will join you so you can be her friend?"  
Dany "I dig man ,you have some nose don't you. I have never gotten high with a wolf before tell me have you ever in your life flew?"  
Nymeria "That is funny Daenerys Targereon Mother of Dragons I have no wings ."  
Dany had then gold globe cover them and take them high up in the sky and took a trip around the country Nymeria could see lakes ,rivers ,castles ,the ocean and much more and tried to sniff it all as she did Dany took the pipe and blew a stream of pot right into Nymeria's nose. Nymeria hacked as she exhaled and snapped at Dany's hand but did not even break her skin. Then Nymeria sat down and sniffed the bag of beef. She ate it with gusto ad felt a contentment unlike anything she ever experienced before. She realized that she had missed Arya after all.  
Nymeria "Daenerys I have decided that I want to see Arya now tell me what you did to me."  
Dany smiled "I would never harm you do you know how gorgeous and powerful you are ? I shared my pot with you man and I can see you enjoyed it."  
Nymeria "So that was what that was it smelled like hemp."  
Dany "It is but the leaves that we toked are called pot ,reefer, weed and many ,more but pot is good enough for me, friends?."  
Nymeria "As a mother too I say we are friends mother of dragons."  
Dany smiled and said "ok gold Glow find Arya for us."


	11. Nymeria Arya and Jaimie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times have changed readers please be safe .Do all you can to be uninfected .Let's hope this pandemic goes away soon .

Inside the Gold Glow it was like a round room with a cushioned sofa around the circle . A flat surface was where they stood and where those bags of gold laid. Most travels were in mere seconds but when it was hovering that could take an hour or two at the most.

Dany said to Nymeria "What happened between you and Arya?"

Nymeria "She threw rocks at me and yelled at me to go and to be gone."  
Dany nodded then said "Gold Glow can we see that event please ?"

Kinvara "What event lil sis?"

Dany said" Dig this sis ,the mind to mind link with Nymeria we have has us talking a lot. She is wise and we are good friends now. Her jaw is in such a way that human speech for her is out of the question. It's so cool for her to be able to talk even if its mind to mind .The event is important to see . So we will know what happened between Arya and my friend Nymeria."

Immediately they were at the Trident ,Joffery Baratheon had Arya down on her back and his sword at her neck .Dany heard the vulgar threat.

Dany "So that must have been Joffery what an asshole and poor Arya."

Kinvara nodded "He was not of the light, such darkness was in the boy !"

Nymeria "That is the only human that ever smelled rotten to me, sickening in his smell and in his behavior."

Dany then to Nymeria "My friend Olenna Tyrell poisoned that boy at his own wedding and he died then and there. Tyrion was blamed for it what a mess it was .Now seeing that awful boy I am glad he no longer sits on the Iron Throne."

Dany shuddered thinking of her experience when she was dead and imagined it would be the same for Joffery .  
Nymeria had better eyesight than ever before . She could see everything clearer .Then she saw when she attacked Joffery. She growled as she watched.

Nymeria "I wanted to rip his arm off but Arya and her pack mate stopped me."

Then the vision went to Queen Cersei as she demanded the head of the wolf that bit her Joff.

Dany looked at Nymeria "They wanted to kill you my furry friend."

Nymeria watched Arya run from the tent and make a beeline to Nymeria in that time and that is when Nymeria saw Arya as she really was that day. Arya cried as she hollered at Nymeria ,then threw those rocks . That saved Nymeria's life .Nymeria whined ,she was sad that all these years she resented the very person who gave her up to protect her.

Dany stroked Nymeria between the ears."Like really , Arya loves you still girl , I am sure of it."

Nymeria "I know she does well and I can't wait to see her. Thank you mother of dragons."

The Gold Glow flew to the road to Winterfell. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
.Drogon was happy to travel where he wanted to go .Parameswara and Drogon travel beyond the wall to the far north and accidently interrupt a Mammoth hunt. Now he saw all the tiny humans chasing the mammoth and decided why not help. Drogon swooped in and clobbered the Mammoth with her massive scaly dragon tail .The Mammoth went flying and then hit the snow and ice rolling side over side until he stopped with a thud against the rocky side of a hill .Drogon watching cracked up at the sight ,it sounded like a staccato roar .

The free folk saw what happened .Some ran away, some just took their axes as spear wives went to get meat hooks and lean-tos to drag the meat back to the village. Tormund Giantsbane stood ,he leads the hunts and supervises the meat gathering. His own spear wife Sal glared at him as she walked past calling him "Lazy bugger" ! 

Drogon landed a ways behind them and Parameswara slid down his wing . Parameswara had his green hooded cloak, white linen pants ,white shirt and was barefoot. He was chilly. His arms were crossed and he had never been this cold before.  
Tormund Giantsbane walked up to the elderly martial arts master and stared at him ,then Drogon and then Parameswara then laughed and said "You've the fookin Dragon Queen's dragon ."

Parameswara "Yes I do she befriended me and we are here .  
"  
Tormund was surprised "SHE? The Dragon Queen lives?

Parameswara "She meaning this Dragon here she had eggs ."

Tormund scratched his head as the people were cutting up the mammoth he knew it would take all night. 

Tormund "Who the hells are you skinny man why are you here ?"

Parameswara "I am a monk from YiTi and we are visiting. My Dragon friend needs to stretch her wings and I am her guest in the skies."

Tormund looked serious now all laughing aside "I wish King Crow was here to see this."

Parameswara patted Drogon who purred."She is magnificent powerful ,massive and friendly. We will be going soon, will King Crow be back tomorrow?"

Tormund "He may not be back at all. He left , went to see his sister the Red Wolf Queen in Winterfell, Jon would not take no for an answer."

Parameswara nodded " You know her name is Drogon and her mother I have met . She is a very sweet lady and very pretty white hair--"

Tormund's eyes nearly bulged "So Daenerys DOES live????"

Parameswara nodded and they went to Tormond's shack and warmed at the fire drank ale and talked .His Spear wife Sal wandered in and began cooking. Parameswara nodded  
"Good morning to you ." Sal turned and smiled she looked tired. "Mornin' to you too"  
They all broke their fast with Ale and roasted mammoth hunks in a salty sauce and onions. Tormond's spear wife was friendly to the elderly martial arts master. He was a curiosity to them a brief novelty which was a welcome change from the norm.  
Next day they parted friends as Drogon and the YiTi Master took off to fly back to Volantis.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Arya was riding fast to Winterfell. She made a stop and slept in a lean-to covered by snow, branches and pine needle. Arya still had a tan from her time as a surfer and from life at sea. She was leaner and learned to love swimming and missed surfing. She missed her cousin Jon who to her is her brother and nobody would ever convince her otherwise . So finally she was closer on the way to see him .She woke ,used the woods as a privy and stretched. She was about to walk to her horse when a bright flash nearly blinded her and in its wake stood A Tall lady in red clothes ,a dire wolf as tall as her horse and standing besides the great creature was a short lady with her hand on its side.

Arya rubbed her eyes as she saw a gold glow surrounding the 3 ladies and dire wolf and then disappear from view. She then recognized who the dire wolf was .

Arya "Nymeria is that you girl?" The dire wolf huffed, looked down to the short lady .The short lady giggled and then said "Go see her my friend she misses you."

Arya recognized that voice but before it could register Nymeria ran to her and collided shellacking her face with her tongue as Arya hugged her long lost huge dire wolf.  
Arya then realized that her dire wolf was with The mad Queen.

Arya " Mad Queen how are you even alive ?Didn't Jon end you?"

Dany knew what Arya said was how she felt towards Dany and that is how she was forever viewed by the survivors of Kings Landing. This was not going to be easy.

Kinvara then said "He had indeed Arya Stark . She was dead for three days before we were able to bring her back to life."

Nymeria mind talked "Mother of Dragons , Arya has very bad feelings towards you."

Dany " Is it any wonder she hates me .I was driven mad and burned Kings Landing killing thousands! Arya was there to see all of it. Jon Snow then stabbed me and killed me. Even though I changed when I was brought back , I am no longer insane but I no longer want to be a queen ever. Humans see me that's what they will think of. All I want is a family to love and I want no need to marry Jon Snow."

Nymeria:" When I smell a human I can tell so many things my nose never lies to me. I know you are a good one and still I am glad you're my friend fear not ."

Dany said "Thank you. dig this I have an idea .Whatever you see do not do anything to protect me Arya can't hurt me but I need to do this ."  
Nymeria huffed in affirmation.

Arya said "Now why did you do that bring her back? Was it that your stupid Red God was happy with all the people she burned ?"

Dany "Arya It wasn't Kinvara's fault. I was a monster, and so much like my father. That is to my eternal shame. Put that blame on me wolf chick"

Dany took off her coat the pocket was moving as she put it down. Then she took off her top and was bare-chested. She walked up to Arya and stood as tall as her 5 foot frame could and held her chest out and said "Come on wolf chick end me !"

Quicker than a hiccup Arya drew Needle but Dany grabbed her arm. "No! not Needle Jon gave you that, have you another ?"

Arya swiftly took catspaw the one she killed the Night King with and sliced her throat ,only the blade did not even leave a mark nor break Dany's skin. Arya then tried to stab her in the gut but Dany's invulnerability protected her. Leg, arm, face, temple all stabbed and though the valerian steel blade did not break neither did Dany's body.

Arya stared as Dany put her t-shirt back on and then zipped up her jacket. Dany smiled "Feel a little better ?"

Arya looked incredulous " Are you stupid? I just tried to kill you should be angry with me!"

Dany shook her head and pointed at the pink wound where her heart is " You saw the scar Jon gave me ? Look , I like you and I can dig it ok ? I had that coming .I also know you are my Jon's favorite. Do you think we can talk now?" 

Arya said " I am riding to see Jon ."

Dany looked around "Ok Gold Glow cover us all even Arya's horse."

Immediately they were ascending to the sky and Arya was fascinated with watching the ground get smaller and smaller as they rose to the clouds.

Arya looked at Dany and asked."Why can't I kill you ?"

Dany smiled "Groovy I will show you ,time for us to like catch a buzz man."

Dany took out a pipe with a wolf's head as a bowl and lit it. She took a drag then put the hot pipe bowl in her mouth and blew a thin stream of smoke in Nymeria's nose .Nymeria sat and breathed in deep and then opened her huge jaws and exhaled.

Dany passed the pipe to Arya and said to her "This is hemp leaves ,pot man and its good."  
Arya nodded took a drag and was immediately buzzed. Her eye lids got a bit heavy and her eyes glassy .Arya was now smiling this was a good feeling unlike any she had ever before .She thought about Gendrey now .

The good feeling was in part how a good buzz feels and the other part of that feeling is the changes made by the healing magic the love of the Creator. Pot empowered Arya. She was given in addition to super healing and invulnerability three more powers ; super strength 5 ton strength to be exact and pan zoological shape changing which is the ability to see through any animal she chooses on land air or sea and finally pan telepathic zoological communication which would be the envy of Dr Doolittle. 

Nymeria then mind to mind contacted Arya."Arya can you hear me?"

Arya said "Nymeria is that you in my thoughts?"

Nymeria "Yes I am. You know I missed you. Your sent threw me off the last time I saw you it had changed."

Arya smiled "You are smart girl."

Nymeria "We are heading to another world which The Mother of Dragons has the money to buy Ice Cream .She is treating you all. Then later I will have meat ."  
Dany smiled at Arya and then looked in her jacket pocket."Ok baby fly to Arya she will be your momma."

The black baby dragon with gold raindrop shapes down the sides and neck and tail climbed up and chirped. Then leapt up and glided to Arya's shoulder .Arya was taken back a bit but quickly felt a bond forming.

Dany "Name her Arya and you will be her rider and so will another person she is a marine dragon can you dig it? "

Arya said "Meraxes the one Rhaenys rode ."

Dany smiled "Groovy Arya you are entirely too cool . Oh wow girls we are going to have some ice cream today ."

They went to Palm Beach Florida and a Pharmacy near a private beach in 1970.The girls each enjoyed large chocolate milkshakes. There Arya filled them in on her trip to Makaha every detail.  
Dany and the girls wanted food for Nymeria The Gold Glow went to a huge BBQ In Nashville Tennessee. It was in back of the huge place noted for spicy Chicken BBQ that Nymeria had a feast of ribs and chicken half eaten and discarded ,wasted food which Nymeria was glad to wolf down .Once done she howled and the girls all gathered and Dany said "To Volantis "  
In Volantis they restocked 4 gold bags ,one being Arya's along with another bag of pot ,another Zippo lighter a bag of meaty ribs for Nymeria and they were ready .  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"To Brienne "Dany said with a smile."

Jaimie and Brienne were settled in Casterly Rock and spent a few hours every day sunbathing in the nude as the beach was private. Jaimie and Brienne peacefully laid back on sheets over the sand. Jaimie had his large red cloak at his side and Brienne at his side enjoying the warm rays of the sun and the salty sea breeze that toned down the heat . Rest away from the responsibilities of running a castle just listening to the crashing of waves resting their eyes as they held hands. Brienne 's belly was bigger so her pregnancy was quite apparent. 

A flash of light brighter than the noon sun had Jaimie and Brienne sit up with a start. Jaimie saw a huge gold ball that dissipated leaving in its wake three ladies .Clearly a tall skinny lady wearing all red her serious look made him think she was a priestess maybe of the red god. Then a short lady wide smile looking happy with purple eyes and white hair which must be Daenerys Targaryen ! Jaimie said  
"Daenerys but you are alive?" 

Dany laughed then said "Groovy man, and look at you alive and mellow on the beach !"

Brienne " My husband is alive no thanks to you .Why are you here on our beach.?"

Jaimie looked at the short lady in brown and the tall black and white Dire Wolf between her and Daenerys.  
Dany covered her mouth but could not stifle a laugh at the sight of Jaimie and Brienne ,nudists. Kinvara looked at Jaimie with intense curiosity. Arya shook her head 

"Lannister you look different so many scars ."

Jaimie took his cloak and covered Brienne but she refused "My Lord Husband Don't be foolish they are all girls like me here you cover yourself ."

Jaimie covered himself and smirked. He watched Dany look at the huge dire-wolf between Arya and her . Then the dire -wolf huffed grabbed a red sack of gold and picked it up in her massive jaws and carried it to Brienne and plopped it down at her side then took one to Jaimie and sis the same .

Brienne "What is this for ?"

Dany "Thank you Nymeria. Like I really wanted to see you Brienne but dig it Jaimie is somehow alive. 

Dany smiled Gold Glow cover all of us.  
All were covered in the Gold Glow but did not ascend .Dany and the girls sat on the sand .Dany wanted to empower Brienne of Tarth. She also had a feeling about Jaimie being here.

Dany looked down at her vest and said "Ok one of you fly to Lady Brienne or Lord Jaimie they will be your riders. "

A Blue baby dragon with bright orange star shapes down her sides dotted along her tail and on the sides of her face climbed up tried to roar but sounded more cartoonish then she glided to Jaimie's shoulder. Jaimie looked surprised and then felt a deep bond at once ,he smiled at his wife and took the baby and placed his hand on Brienne's Shoulder and said  
"Go on Gerion go see my Lady wife . "

Dany said with a serene look "Dig it man then you two are married. Brienne this is why we came no political krap this is friendly you dig? The gold let that be my belated wedding gift."

Kinvara handed the scroll of care and feeding a marine dragons to Jaimie."Lord Lannister your Gerion is a marine dragon do to her diet and love of the water. You live right on the coast I know she will be happy and well fed."

Dany took out her bowl and lit it and the pipe was passed around by all. Dany shared about how she was brought back to life and healed .Jaimie then told what he knew of how he was brought back.

Arya "Lannister I met your uncle Gerion he lives and you have a cousin named Ralph they live far west of Westeros ."  
Jaimie was happy to hear this.

Dany nodded "Yeah man I will be back soon ,once I make Jon my old man and we will take you there ."

Dany stood walked to Jaimie and said "I am so sorry for my actions. I can never set foot in King's Landing again for the shame of it. I want you and Brienne to know this ."

Dany took hands and with green sigh showed them the afterlife she experienced then what she went through as soon as she was brought back from the dead. Finally her session that brought healing with Jerry and Carol. 

Brienne who was stoned but acted as sober as can be said "Very well Daenerys something as personal as what you shared," She paused looked at Jaimie who was then reading the scroll saying "OK" and "Oh " and "So that's why" and "Interesting " ,he stopped smiled at Brienne and then smiled at Dany then returned to reading. Brienne walked to Dany saying "I am honored. You have given much when you really needn't have ."She hugged Dany.

Then Jaimie led the girls into Casterly Rock .It was the first time any of them had been to the ancient castle. The hill leading up to the path to the Castle was not steep so easy to walk. They entered a room with a spiral staircase and walked up to the main hall. Massive it was They were given rooms and baths to freshen up with servants to help. 

Then Brienne as 1st Lady of the Rock was wearing an elaborate red dress with sky blue gems around the neck line and end of the sleeves by her wrists led Kinvara ,Arya ,Dany to the main dining table.2 baked Turkeys stuffed with corn bread, diced apples , bell peppers and garlic, tasty gravy, grilled sliced potatoes ,green salad with wine and oil and cherry pastries crusted with honey glaze sticky sweet gooey and so good. 

Overnight they rested very well and for Lord and Lady of the rock their powers kicked in. Jaimie's scars all healed he looked like a puzzle no more. He can transform at will into an 8 foot anamorphic humanoid Lion. His hair turns a darker brown and gets thicker like a male lion's mane, his body increases in lean ,muscle mass and his face looks like a lion-like, green cat eyes, sharp teeth whiskers ,lion ears .He has razor sharp retractable claws. Talking with sharp teeth forces him to lisp like Sylvester the cat of Bugs Bunny cartoons ,making his wife make sport of the proud lion. As just Jaimie he has super healing ,regenerative abiliyty,20 ton strength, an increase of wisdom and cunning yet at the same time still humility .  
Brienne received super human healing and regenerative ability like Jaimie. She has 40 ton strength ,ability to leap 10 miles, and super cognition so anything she puts her hands to doing she masters quickly .

Dany and the girls say goodbyes after breaking their fasts with the Lannisters and then Dany smiled and said "Gold Glow Volantis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Winterfell Gold Glow fun then return back on Drogon !


	12. getting  closer to  winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> away from winterfell is Arya,Bran and Jon and oh yeah our favorite Mother of Dragons.They are on their way,Jon is nearly at the door read on freinds :)

Temple of R'hllor in Volantis off the river for many moons weather has been unusual. Sticky hot sweaty nasty has given way to ocean breezes making their way up the Royne river cutting through and erasing the humidity. Now heat is held at bay even the massive Temple of R'hllor is cooler in the day.  
Benerro a tall brown skinned High Priest had Kinvara and Dany sitting in front of him in his office. It was red with red candles all about giving off a brightness to an otherwise dimly lit room. The floor was covered with a red carpet with yellow flame patterns woven in . It was plush and meant for bare feet. Benerro smiled and got to the point.

"Daenerys 8 bags of gold you have given us .You were not obliged to donate .We are grateful that The Lord of Light has saw fit to have you as our permanent guest. No matter where The Lord Of Light takes you and Kinvara this is your home ."

Dany smiled 

"Dig it and thank you" she giggled as she changed the subject "Your title High Priest have you ever got high man?"

Kinvara "DANY! He is the--" 

Benerro patted Kinvara and interrupted her shushing her. He walked to his door and told the Guards to not disturb them . He turned to Dany and said ,

"Daenerys I think you want to show me how to as you put it get high. R'hllor has allowed me to live for a very long time. I am old and I cling to curiosity like a drowning man does a life boat. You may proceed."

Dany smiled "Kinvara see he's cool man." 

Dany took out her pipe and her Zippo lighter it was her favorite black lighter with a gold colored pot leaf in the bottom part back and front. She passed her pipe to Benerro he smiled nodded and took a huge drag and held it. His face seemed to increase like a person playing a trumpet as he held in the smoke and then finally exhaled. He passed the pipe to Kinvara . His eyes are now slits as his eye lids were swollen ,glassy eyes peered out and he said  
"Oh this is enjoyable.",   
and then belched with more smoke issuing forth.

Dany cracked up saying as she laughed "Now you really are a high priest ."

The three enjoyed their buzz as Kinvara also realized without officially saying it , Kinvara was told in their conversation the 'You and Kinvara ', meaning she would be at Dany's side now on a permanent basis. She hugged Dany and said  
"Sister of mine."  
Kinvara had a bright gold , with black raindrop shapes dragon ,it's Parameswara and her Dragon 'Bagus' ( sounds like bah-goose)- (means good in Bazaar Malay.) Two bright tie -dyed colored dragons were being saved for Dany and Jon's first two children if that happens. Bagus peeked out of Kinvaras' long hair as he was perched and just as quiet as a mouse and chirped at Dany.

Out in a rear courtyard ,a grassy area with some trees hibiscus hedges Parameswara and Arya have sat eating fruit and drinking iced cold lemon tea .  
Arya could sense some goodness in this older man she asked  
"Where are you from? Parameswara"   
"I am from an Island called Sichiapore which is near YiTi .I moved to YiTi when I was ten name days and mastered many martial arts ."

Arya perked up when he said martial-arts . He continued

"I became Master of a school that trained a very old form of Martial arts with four fighting styles. Tiger ,Mantis ,Crane and Dragon .It is tradition that we defend ourselves with no weapons, we meditate to clear our minds and we keep physically fit. "

Arya's smile left her face so her lips were a thin line when she asked "No weapons?"

Parameswara nodded. "It was developed during a time that commoners in YiTi were not allowed to have any weapons at all .You see Arya the martial artist him or herself becomes living weapons."

Arya nodded as it dawned on her that this was something she could learn .

She asked "Can you teach me ?" Parameswara nodded. 

For several hours bare basics of balance ,stances and styles he showed her and she learned very quickly. She reminded him of how some of his best students began. Arya the faceless man ,the water dancer,the former sea captain, surfer and soon to be martial artist was excited to learn.

Parameswara "Arya we will be going north soon. Wherever my friend Drogon will live I will be there. So if you are nearby perhaps I can teach you more ?"

Arya said "When I get home I have to keep an eye on my stupid brother and Dany . If Drogon will be there then I will train more with you ."

Parameswara smiles wide and bowed "It will be an honor young wolf." 

The two walked to the front and then outside and stopped.

Arya whispered "Look at that."

Drogon the huge dragon was stretched out his long neck on the ground and appeared to be asleep. At his side by his feet Nymeria her head resting on her own front legs paws out in front as the two creatures seemed to be napping side by side .  
Parameswara paid attention to their breathing patterns which were in sync. He nodded and whispered back 

"I believe they are meditating let us join them ."

Arya and Parameswara quietly took their places sitting in front of them cross legged. Soon all four had their breathing in sync and were in deep mediation.   
Then The gathering happened ,it was time to go to Winterfell. Servants brought the rest of the gold. Drogon curled around the huge crate of gold. On top the crate was Dany, Kinvara, Arya and Parameswara. The rest of the baby dragons, bags of pot ,bags of pot seeds. Bags with all Dany and Kinvaras' clothes and things .It was like moving house. Dany said Gold Glow take us to the North to Jon Snow.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arianne was sitting at a table across from the throne room in the banquet hall all by herself sipping a calming tea chilled with orange juice from the water gardens. This tea was a green tea with sweet sugar orange juice and a bit of pulp like half tea half juice it was refreshing. Usually the hot sun of Drone caused people to drink very hot tea which made the dry heated air less oppressive. The palace was built in such a way that sea air could circulate through and make it lukewarm .Arianne loved this chilled tea mix and had a cup at least two times a day.

When a servant came in and said "Princess visitors want an audience with you ." 

She sighed took a sip nodded "Who are they?"

Servant said quickly "Princess they are Andai and her husband Torgo Nudho and say they are from Naath."  
She sighed "Ok have you confiscated their weapons ?"

The servant held up a dagger and said "Indeed Princess and this was all they had."

Arianne nodded remembering that Naath was noted for peaceful people" "You may send them in." 

Servants brought in two chests and were followed by Andai and Torgo. 

Andai and Torgo are led into the banquet hall and brought before the Dornish Princess. Arianne has a light copper complexion, big brown eyes and wavy long black hair. Her beautiful body in a sheer near revealing outfit all meant to throw anyone off by enticement to make her the one with any advantage in a negotiation of any sort.

Arianne "Ah welcome to Sunspear please sit and join me in some summer tea."

In walked Andai and Torgo and bowed both said in unison "" Your Grace ""

Arianne smiled at them with a wanton smile, she took a drink of her sweet tea and said." By your gifts are you here to discuss trade?"

Servants brought in the tea .The two chests that were brown with hemp leaf designs painted on them. They opened each box. One has rolled up hemp rope, bags of seeds and bags of pot leaves. The other had clothes made from hemp. They servants bowed and backed away and stood as if attention .

Andai said "I am Andai Nudho and this is my husband Torgo Nudho Owner of Groovy Pot Farms on Naath and the Summer Islands. We give you Pot ,hemp ropes and clothes made at our farms."

She smiled wide and said ."We had this made for you as well Princess."

A servant took the pot pipe its bowl ; had a diagonal shape like the Drone sun in the sun spear flag , the bowl even had a spear beginning at the bottom and went vertical up the bowl through the sun edge and around the top of the bowl .A silver colored Zippo lighter with a red peace sign on both sides and a pouch filled with pot leaves all this he put in front of Andai. Arianne stood and walked towards her to see, curiosity she had drove her. Andai filled the bowl, flicked the lighter and fired up the sun shaped bowl. She toked and passed the pipe to Arianne who took it slowly and paused .Andai exhaled

"Princess this pipe was made according to your house sigil. See how I toked from it you try."

Arianne took a drag and coughed smelled the air the aroma had a sweetness to it. She thought Sweet leaf interesting .

"Andai it has a sweet smell to it is quite good thank you."

Andai "We call it 'sweet leaf' and its native to Naath. It grew very quickly . The pipe lighter bag of sweet leaf pot both wood chests are all yours Princess."

Arianne "Where are my manners oh dear first, Dorne thanks you for those gifts therefore let us go eat. Would you both fancy some curry ?"

A deal was made, Groovy Pot Farms has a farm in The Water Gardens the profits were ten percent belonging to Groovy Pot Farms and the rest going to Sweet Leaf Oasis Orchards. They call Dornish grass Groovy Red. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Brienne marriage was all new .She and Jaimie would quarrel and then make up having very satisfying sex. She wondered if her Father and Mother when they were together were like this or is Jaimie and her were odd. Brienne had never knew anyone so intimately she could see through Jaimie's smirks and know the real man struggling constantly to be gallant and his need for validation. Jaimie could be an ass too. Just recently he laid into a servant yelling at him threatening him scaring the man half to death his crime was being rude to The Lady of The Rock .Brienne could take care of herself and Jaimie had overdone it .The wimpy Servant nearly pissed himself.

Brienne could not take any more "JAIMI ENOUGH YOU ARSE!!!"

Jaimie stunned, instantly realized he was in trouble got quiet. Bienne had a hurt look on her face her arms folded and nodded at the servant then glared at Jaimie all she needed to say was. 

"Well?"

Jaimie opened a bag and handed 5 gold coins to the frightened servant and said ." Right, well sorry here is some coin , take a week off there's a good lad."

Brienne dragged Jaimie to their room for a session of genital gymnastics.

Jaimie and Brienne the next day rode to Lannisport in order to eat at the new Iron Born Sea Food eatery. Brienne craved seafood this was a colossal peace offering .They chatted on the way .  
Jaimie said 

,"Remember how our Wolf , King Bran wanted us to go to Winterfell before we wed but changed his mind at the last minute?"   
Brienne nodded then laughed 

"Jaimie he had us marry first I for one am glad he changed his mind. "

Jaimie "I too, I just thought it odd in a way ,he is quite cunning. I am glad that now I am Lord of Casterly Rock as was my father before me." 

Brienne "Well I think he is unpredictable from what Pod had told me , he had been trapped in his own head by the Bloodraven for years . The first change I have seen in this new King is Bran being a normal man ."

Jaimie laughed "Normal ok Bri ,normal for a wolf man ." Jaimie smirked

Brienne snickered "Well said my 'Lion' ." they both laughed .

Jaimie "I have sent a raven to Winterfell. Once you have our heir or heirs then you and I can travel to see my brother. Then and only then will we make the trip north as a family ."

On the coast they rode to this huge work of architecture. The Iron Islanders had the eatery built like a giant kraken .The savory aroma of cooked fish and ale was in the air from out the restaurant like a wraith beckoning people to come and dine. Lord Jaimie and Brienne and their guards had their horses settled. They walked into the entrance ,they walked in and passed 6 halls to the right and to the left of them. An attractive red head with a kraken pin on her shawl ,grey top and grey dress completed at the feet by knee length boots greeted them.

" Good afternoon and welcome to 'The Iron Kraken' home of the best seafood in the realm. I am your hostess Malloradah follow me please." 

She looked at the group of twelve and nodded, she counted out 12 sheets of papyrus and 8 inch sticks of charcoal sharpened at the end. She had 24 of them left. They followed her down a hall-tentacle to a larger room with two long tables at each side parallel. Lanterns were hung on the walls that made it easy to read and to see the menu. On the walls were fish nets hung and star fish were on the walls .She led them to the longs banquet table on the right and stopped. They all sat and in front of each was a number and the hostess gave each person a menu with the corresponding number .  
Malloradah said 

"Each section in bold letters are the different choices at the side of each is the price. "

They ordered checking the boxes and the Hostess took all the scrolls from them .She came back and handed each the total in smaller papyrus and Jaimie stopped her and said,  
"I am paying for this," 

He smiled at Brienne and continued 

"A Lannister always pays his debts." 

It was seafood feast like no other which consisted of long legged crab broiled , huge battered fried prawns, baked amber jack fillets ,Lobster from the Seal sea ,fried clams and fried potato wedges . It was preceded by green salad with spiced vinegar and oil dressing. Jaimie paid for everyone with gold dragon coins.  
Each gold coin one side had a dragon wrapped around the coin with a wing reaching the center the date left of its wing, The other side a V shaped chain broken in the middle with the word Dragon Bay underneath . 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Bran smiled at Lord Hand Quinton Martel 

"Quinton it is time I visited my sister Queen Sansa in the North. We leave shortly with a small group ,the Queen and I are good riders which will save time."

Quinton back from his honeymoon was happy with his young bride. She was a good match and slowly a bond was growing. His position as Lord Hand was something he was happy with .Bran was easy to work with he seemed more like a friend than a King . He had the King's ear in matters of state and how best to be a protector of the realm. Every morning at the same time Quinton and his wife watched his grace in the Tilt Yard when he sparred with his best Kings Guards. Bran had learned much and once in a while he would be all wolfed out and held his own against two or three at a time.   
Bran had wood logs of different sizes and thickness on the sides. Bran had gold seen King Robert in the past. Bran saw how he had worked out to maintain his great strength before King Roberts health began to fail.  
The short logs 6 foot long and weighing a little over a hundred pounds he would lift and walk around the tilt yard .He would slowly increase in weight over time .This was Bran in human form. When he wolfed out he could pick up roughly 20 or more tons.

Bran was conservative not one to waste any of the Crowns money. Quinton smiled and said 

"Your grace while you are away will there be anything you require of me in addition to my duties as your Hand?"

King Bran shook his head "Quinton just maintain the peace and we will return soon. Do give my best to Lady Martell ."

The Gold Wolf took only a few Kings Guards to accompany them though his grace could take care of himself but it was protocol. The party heading north had good riding horses so fewer stops along the way helped them make time. Meera was riding at his side. She was happy for they would make a stop at Greywater Watch. Howland met them ,guided them though the dangerous swamp Meera knowing the way still let her Father show them.   
Stop they did and first thing Howland Reed once inside the main hall did after bending the knee was ask the King,

"Your Grace did I see right in my last vision of you? Are you one of those rare creatures now ,a Lycan?"

King Bran smiled "Aye and only my enemies need fear me good father ."

Howland watched as Bran changed so his good father can see for himself .It was near instantaneous popping sounds a few seconds made Howland wince knowing bones were rearranging as he watched. Then King Bran stood before him taller and looking quite beastly .

" Good father you can see why I never cut my hair it all grows back."   
Meera playfully punched him knowing it was a jape .They all laughed together. A quiet resting servant drinking wine looked at King Bran all wolfed out looked at his own mug of wine . He sighed got up and walked away leaving the half drank mug on the table. 

"No more for me I am done with wine ."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon was at the edge of a thicket of trees and The Walls of Winterfell was now a ten minute walk from where he and ghost were. He would walk the rest of the way because his horse needed rest he rode it quite hard. He was looking at the walls when out of nowhere a big red pouch dropped from the sky and landed at his feet. It sunk in the snowy ground on impact. John knelt and said to Ghost  
"What is this boy?"  
Ghost sniffed the bag and huffed at Jon.Jon opened the bag and gasped it was gold coins. Jon quickly looked up to where he thought he saw it drop .  
The Gold Glow was hovering and Ghost could see it as well as before but Jon could not.   
Inside Dany slipped off the crate and poked her head out of the gold Glow. Looked Jon in the eyes and said " Hi Jon ." Then she pulled back into the gold glow watching .

Jon was looking up to see where the bag dropped from and then her face appeared in front of him. Not an angry face as he would expect after murdering her . Not that crazy look she had the last time he saw her. No , She had a sweet smile on her face and those lovely amethyst eyes and she spoke! he reasoned that she was a ghost and now he would be haunted by the girl he killed to protect the realm.  
it was too much he then saw black.  
Jon fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter as I like to post 4k. Worry not, as once this is posted then chapter 13 is in the works and burning a hole in my imagination waiting to get written .


	13. Finally  Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost all the Starks baby dragons big ol Drogon and more

Arya watches Dany as she greeted Jon then retreated back to see Jon faint.  
Arya "Jon fainted !?Dany what have you done?  
Dany " Bummer total fail I don't know. I hoped he would look for me after I came back inside and I would have then ---" Dany shook her head wondering what she could do .  
Arya just replied  
"That was too bad now I have to wake my brother who FAINTED ! "  
Arya sighed ,looked around inside the Glow .  
"Let's go wake up my stupid brother Nymeria."  
They both jumped out of the hovering Gold Glow.  
Jon was on his back unconscious he was dreaming of kissing Dany, then he woke up to all of a sudden hear and see two wolves licking his face ! He sat up in the snow, shook his head and it was then clear which wolves they were , Ghost and another Dire Wolf had woke him up.  
Arya snickered "Brother are you alright?"  
Jon got to his feet and pet Ghost and Nymeria then paused "Nymeria is that you girl?"  
Nymeria huffed and walked over to Arya's side.  
Arya was amused with her fainting brother and happy to see him .She had to hug him. Jon hugged his favorite cousin back who to him will always be his lil sis.  
They walked into Winterfell as they were let through by guards one of them shouted  
"look what we 'ave here Jon Snow 'iself Queen slayer Kin slayer !"  
The guard laughed and Arya told Jon who was tensing up,  
"He is a fool Jon ignore him." Jon looked down still  
"Fool he may be but he is right I killed her. Arya , she haunts my dreams and now she haunts me in the day ."  
Arya knew that Dany was alive ,she promised her that she would keep it to herself .Dany had a plan to reveal herself to him. It was hard for Arya not to say anything about Dany. Arya was tough and could keep a secret .She patted Jon's back ,  
"Come brother Sansa awaits, see over there she is."  
Sansa greets Jon with a hug  
"Cousin oh gods I had hoped you would come. Welcome home."  
Tyrion waddled over and took Sansa's hand."Jon Snow it's good to see you again .Did you know Little Finger lied? "  
Jon looked at Tyrion not sure what to say to him."Imp ,saying that one lied is an understatement."  
Tyrion smiled and looked up at Sansa  
"I agree you see its about Sansa and I ,our marriage was never legally annulled."  
Sansa smiled wide and blurted out,  
" Jon the imp as you and everyone else calls him is my husband and I that is we are with child."  
Tyrion grinned. Jon looked at them and ran his hand through his hair. Such an unlikely looking couple anyway yet then he saw Sansa's baby bump and then he had a smile beginning to form ,  
"I am going to be an uncle?"  
Arya said "First cousin Jon but in the heart I say you're a good Uncle."  
Sansa said "Arya has the right of it and I do think Uncle Jon has a nice ring to it don't you think?"  
A roar in the sky and everyone backed to the wall by the door. Drogon who had grown by leaps and bounds landed with a thud. Sansa was so afraid she was stiff and unmoving. Tyrion had a vice grip on her hand sweat was pouring down his face.  
Drogon's head was right in front of them.  
Drogon opened his maw. Sansa could smell fish and salt .  
Sansa shut her eyes expecting fire. Tyrion had one eye opened watching the horror as it was happening.  
Drogon's tongue extended it was thick , he licked the Queen of The North from her boots to her red hair. Sansa was saturated by dragon slobber . Drogon then stood ,roared and flew up in the sky to circle around Winterfell.  
Sansa was shocked standing with her hands up dripping wet ,her clothes clinging to her soaked , her jaw slacked all she could say was "Uh -uh what- what - WHAT!!!???  
Arya cracked up laughing. Tyrion could not help but laugh. Jon shook his head and smiled he will never forget this scene as long as he lives.  
Tyrion took the shocked Queen of the North and brought her to her room. Servants who saw had quickly drew her a hot bath. Sansa was dazed and had to be undressed by Tyrion who did so stifling every chuckle that dared escape his mouth. She climbed into the bath and told Tyrion.  
"Burn those clothes they smell like fish .Tyrion laughed and Sansa realizing she was out of danger , snorted and laughed .  
"I looked utterly ridiculous didn't I my lion?"  
Tyrion "I never would-- would --um -- admit--" they both cracked up laughing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A tall man with Grey hair wearing a brown robe with an illustration of a Tiger, Crane, Mantis and Dragon in circle red in color emblazoned on the front walked towards Jon and Arya . A wide red belt was around the waist and he wore brown trousers that were too thin for Northern weather . He was barefoot except for sandals. Parameswara smiled at Jon and nodded at Arya.  
Arya " Parameswara this is my brother Jon."  
The elderly monk bowed and said "It is a delight to meet you young man ."  
Arya smiled" Parameswara is from Sichiapore close to YiTi and he is training me in martial arts."  
Jon asked "In what?"  
Parameswara said "In the art of open handed fighting and she has great talent already ."  
Jon smiled "I am not surprised and its good to meet you. Any friend of Arya is worth keeping."  
Kinvara was a tall women like Sansa and she wore pull over white ,red and purple tied-dyed shirt. Pink denim trousers and black boots she loved red. She walked up to Jon and said ,  
"Hello Jon Snow I have heard a lot about you ,I am Kinvara from Volantis."  
Jon said "You have come a long way my lady welcome to the North."  
Arya smiled "Jon she is a former high priestess of R'llor."  
Jon looked at Kinvara smiled as he nodded to Arya "Arya in your travels you have made some interesting friends."  
Kinvara walked up to Parameswara and whispered something in his hear ,his eye s got wide then he smiled at her.  
. Jon was here , finally home . Drogon had just humiliated his sister-cousin Sansa and that was all! No flame no violence . Jon sees quite a lot and takes in every detail of what he sees. It made him wonder if Drogon did this on purpose. Jon remembered how Drogon could have burned him to ashes but chose to burn the iron throne instead. He looked up and saw that huge dragon circling the sky. Could it be that this dragon was in fact very smart?  
He then looked at Nymeria and was happy she was back with Arya. Jon decided he would ask her and the man from YiTi about martial arts. Kinvara was dressed oddly and Jon imagined that was how they dressed in Volantis. She was pretty and he could see wisdom behind her smile.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then Jon saw a short red robed person walking to him looking comical as the robe was far too big. It sparked his curiosity as she walked towards him .He thought another friend of Arya's no doubt .  
The short acolyte in the red robe and hood which hung over her face walked up to Jon ,trailing behind her the hem of the robe nearly tripped her . She giggled as she regained her balance . It was Kinvara's robe. Kinvara is 5 foot 8 and she is only 5 foot even. She walked up to Jon Snow Pulled down the hood leapt at him . Jon caught her and she kissed him all over his face, paused looking at his shocked face and said "BOO!"  
Jon realized that this really was Daenerys . A ghost has no smell and he could never forget how Dany smelled, her breath, her kisses and when she said 'BOO!' her puffy lips were enticing ,he could not take it --he kissed her back and they smooched.  
Arya rolled her eye and said " Kin ,Master Para come let me show you around Winterfell.  
Dany stepped back took her robe off to show Jon what she was wearing; pull over shirt bright colored with orange yellow green and blue tie-dyed with a red vest over it that had four pockets down each side .She wore blue levis and on her feet her thick black sandals that Jerry had given her at Woodstock, which Carol modified to fit her feet. She looked up at Jon and said, "Can we talk man?"  
Jon took her gently by her hand to the Godswood and they sat by the pool where Eddard Stark had washed his long sword Ice years before. For a minute or two they were quiet. The cool spring air was invigorating ,the calm peaceful atmosphere was as Jon remembered.  
Jon was amazed and the kisses minutes ago he felt were undeserved. He had murdered her and yet here she is smiling sweetly at him.  
"Daenerys how are you here and smiling at me after what I had done to you?"  
Daenerys "It was uncool what you had to do Jon .After what I had done to all those people , all those innocents I was a monster .Honorable you had no choice .That damned throne, my damned sense of entitlement and my bitter rage was a nightmare only I was that nightmare Jon. "  
Jon could not believe what he had just heard her admit. Yet it was his fault she became that monster and that fact made his stomach twist in knots. He had been a kin slayer ,a queen slayer that will follow him the rest of his life.  
Jon looked at the sky, "Had I been there for you ,had I decided to love you it might have been different."  
Dany shook her head,  
"That's my Jon, wow man like you carry the world on your shoulder . The blame was mine Jon. When I saw Missandai lose her head that was the last straw it so pissed me off all I could see was deep black hate .I wanted to burn all of Kings Landing .I wanted to burn the world. That hatred did something to me, what emerged was my father personified. Forever to my shame I will be known as the mad queen ."  
Jon looked at her shook his head.  
"Dany I went over and over what happened and the moment Samwell told me who my mother really is was the beginning of the downfall of our relationship. I walked away from you. Honor over passion. Duty over love ."  
Jon looked sad when he then said ,  
"I wanted to comfort you over Sir Jorah's death as he gave his life defending you but I wouldn't . I felt Rhaegal die ,it hurt , a bond was beginning to form I was sad yet stupidly did not think to comfort you losing another child .Oh Dany, the fact that your my Aunt was making it feel wrong .I told you that you were my queen and that was very hard . I wanted to give in and hold you and comfort you my stupid honor fought against passion and love and it won. The fruits of that win was what you became. "  
Dany took his hands and green saw , taking him to the afterlife . Jon saw the multitude as far as the eye can see and then he saw dead Dany wearing a grey robe having blood stains on it, blood stains in her white hair and on her hands Jon gasped . Dany told him  
"See that's me there and all those are the people I killed ,I killed Jon, not you. This went on and on non-stop until I was brought back to life by Kinvara whose become my big sister .Each one asked me one question Jon ,'why' and I could not answer I was unable to make a sound the gods had took away my ability to speak."  
Then they went to closet at the Temple of Ashai. Jon could see her cry out to the Creator.  
"Jon I had enough of gods and goddesses from the vague old gods to the seven and R'llor all made up by man. I wanted ,needed to meet the one who created everything that ever has and ever will exist."  
She smiled  
"I asked for forgiveness I imagined he must be omnipotent, omnipresent ,omniscient and all loving. Oh Jon he is all those things and I worship The Creator."  
The Golden Glow he saw now . Then he saw more of what Dany saw. He saw himself as he was beyond the wall ,he watched as Dany started to reach for him but pulled her hand back.  
Dany said  
"That was where I forgave you Jon, I almost touched you but I felt I was too evil too much of a monster so I declined."  
Jon kissed her cheek. Then Jon saw the universe  
"So our world is a globe and it revolves around the sun ? "  
Dany said  
" Yes and look there are other solar systems far away ."  
Jon was fascinated  
"The stars ?"  
"Jon each star is a sun like our own."  
Jon then saw gold and then saw another solar system this one had a planet with rings around it. Then he saw what Dany had seen; the air craft's, the massive metal ships ,horseless carriages ,drive in movies , baseball games, and then as he was trying to understand it all he saw thousands of people in one place and heard strange music. He saw Woodstock.  
Dany said  
" This was where I was healed and forgave myself Jon. This was where I was able to do the impossible heal myself .Jon it was the Creator who was behind my healing and forgiveness. You need forgiveness too Jon ."  
They were back in the Godswood.  
Dany then smiled , a tear trickled down her face ,she sniffed ,she had waited for this moment hoped and now here they were  
"Jon listen I forgive you .The day--" Then Jon wept , Dany grabbed him and the two wept in each other's arms.  
Jon had never dreamed or hoped for this day it was to him magic or a miracle. It was Dany a sweet understanding loving person, more that the beautiful Queen who he fell in love with once. She was so much more now. Now he felt she was blood of his blood and it made him feel good .He wanted to protect her, wanted to have her in every way.  
Dany was so focused on making Jon her old man that it occurred to her she had that same focus on gaining the throne. Now her desire for family was what drove her ,love drove her, hope drove her she stubbornly pursued it .At the same time had fun doing it. No army needed ,no ships, no negotiations with Lords .This was all for family something that was taken away from her .This was a hope for that red door and lemon tree. This was for Jon who she knew deep down loved her and mourned her. This was for Jon who she saw wake up from a nightmare screaming which she witnessed and then knew he had relived the moment he had stabbed her. This was Jon who was tormented in his dreams by what he did. She was now in his arms and she wasn't even buzzed !She was sober .She was happier than a stoned hippie at a free Grateful Dead concert.  
Jon felt a weight lifted off of him. Dany forgave him and he felt it. The guilt that was eating his soul alive crumbled into ashes and was blown away into nothing but comfort and healing .To Jon it was the purest act of unselfishness he had ever seen or felt. Nobody had ever forgiven him, not like this. He has no illusion to think he deserved it, that he deserved her yet here and now he wanted her to be his and she was.  
Jon said "Dany I love you."  
Dany heard that, it was sincere and it made her feel like she was at home with him right here and now.  
Jon declared that because he felt it. This time he felt so happy and why not , Daenerys looked just as beautiful more so than ever before. The new way she talked to him was endearing and cute. How can a beautiful woman be cute at the same time. He stood up looked up and shouted as loud as he could "I LOVE YOU DANY !"  
Arya KIn and Para heard Jon's loud proclamation of his love for Daenerys. Her plan worked she thought and smiled. The plan was and is to marry Jon.  
Kinvara was glad for it looks as though Dany will have Jon as her old man indeed. Para nodded at Arya then walked over to Kinvara and whispered in her ear. Kinvara giggled and thought, I think I am going to like retirement. Then Kinvara and Parameswara were shown to rooms to rest up until supper. Kinvara took note of where Parameswara 's room is for later.

Dany stood up now and asked him "Jon will you be my old man?"  
Jon said "Old man ? "  
Then as if a light went on "Oh gods you want me to be your husband? "  
Dany said "Jon yes that's what I mean." Jon picked her up and happily spun her around and said "YES! YES! a thousand times more Yes! Dany marry me."

Sansa had heard Jon shouting in the quiet Godswood. She had to go there to see what was the matter. Tyrion followed when they got there by the Weirwood Tree stood Jon and Daenerys kissing !  
Sansa's jaw dropped once again ,she looked at Tyrion who said " Either Daenerys is back from the dead of Jon Snow is kissing thin air."  
Dany stopped mid kiss and laughed .She turned to Tyrion and said  
"Far out man it's my favorite smart ass."  
Sansa was shocked and now miffed at what she said to her husband."How dare you ?"  
Jon laughed "She got you Imp!"  
Tyrion looked up at Sansa patted her hand and said "Now now dear, the question should rather be how are you even here?"  
Sansa tilted her head "Right you are, Daenerys here you are and kissing the man who stabbed you to death."  
Jon said "Sansa she is alive and quite well and we do have a question for you."  
Sansa nodded " Not yet brother she must tell me how she is here."

Daenerys smiled "Yes I was dead and brought back to life at the Temple of R'llor in Asshai. Jon and I have matching chest scars ."  
Tyrion spit out his wine at that statement and laughed "Your witty ,that part of you I hadn't seen before."  
Sansa " Bran is King now ."  
Dany nodded "I know , he is a groovy King and his wife Meera is a sweetheart ."  
Sansa folded her arms "I am Queen here in the North."  
Dany lost her smile , walked up to Sansa looked up at her eye to eye and did the last thing anyone ,anywhere in the world would think she would do.  
She bent the knee to Sansa "I Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen bend the knee to the rightful Queen of the North and swear by the old gods and new my life to you and your family ."  
Sansa was once again taken back by the unexpected had to pause to remember what to say .  
"Rise Daenerys Targaryen you will always will find food at my table and shelter under my roof and a warm fire in my hearth to keep you warm."  
Daenerys stood on her tip toes and hugged Queen Sansa .  
Then crouched to give Tyrion a hug.

Sansa said "Please you both follow us, supper is soon to be ready ."  
They did just that .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Great hall of Winterfell was the place for feasts and snacks and well eating and drinking. The meal was ; roast beef ,fish and clam chowder from White harbor, baked tuna steaks ,pork sausage pies with bean sprouts and scallions, grilled salted potato wedges ,honey n lemon cakes and arbor gold wine.  
It was family and so no high table .One big rectangle table , Sansa and Tyrion sat on one end with Arya and Parameswara seated at the other end. Along one side Jon and Daenerys sat close together across from Kinvara and Sansa's hand Alys Karstark.  
They ate well and half way through the meal Arya's baby dragon who was in her lap leapt up to her chest stretching her neck to see Arya's plate and then soared to its side landing in front of it .She looked up at Arya who exclaimed  
"Meraxes! "  
Sansa looked at the baby dragon ,stopped eating as she saw the dragon all black with gold eye and gold raindrop shapes tilt its head at the baked half eaten tuna steak.  
"You are hungry girl aren't you?" Asked Arya as Meraxes chirped .Arya took a piece of tuna steak broke it in smaller pieces and put them in the palm of her hand.  
Alys Karstark "She is pretty Araya ."  
Arya nodded. Dany said "All my babies are and I have more ."  
Meraxes ate out of Arya's hand and Sansa was not afraid, to her it was so cute she even wished she had one to feed.  
Sansa " She has different markings than Drogon. Will she get as big as him?"  
Dany said "Your grace dig this ,she is from a clutch of 12 eggs. They are very different . For one they are not war dragons. Two you see they are mellow man, and they like people. These dragons bond with two riders and its far out because they see their riders as close family."  
Sansa nodded "Arya can I hold her?"  
Dany said "Wait your grace I hear two babies waking up .Wow first time this has happened."  
Two Gold Dragons with gold wings and head and green plaid markings as if a Scottish Kilt covering them from neck to tail . The two hopped out of Dany's pockets and soared in different directions. One to land on Sansa hand as she just put her fork down and one landing on Alys Karstarks' shoulder.  
Arya smiled "Sansa your brother King Bran has one and now we both have one sister."  
Sansa was instantly love with this cute little dragon and named her immediately, she looked at Tyrion who she was happy with and loved so much " Tyrion she is ours love and her name is Joanna."  
Tyrion reached over and Joanna hopped over and jumped up to his hand. He took his spoon and then offered fish chowder to his new little friend .  
" Dany do you know I always wanted a dragon .I missed Viserion now Sansa and I will be riders someday .Thank you so much."  
Dany "I think its groovy too little lion and there are more .I had found a living Missandei from another planet , we found her strange as that sounds. She named her and Greyworms' dragon Munchkin .Your brother has one he named after your uncle Gerion, I have one waiting for Tormund Giantsbane I plan to make sure he comes here ."  
Jon stood smiling and said " Good because you all need to know Dany asked me if I would marry her and we have a question. We wonder can we marry here in Winterfell in the Godswood where just tonight I proclaimed my love for Daenerys my soul mate?  
Sansa got excited "Yes of course Jon this is your home .You and Dany are part of our pack .I really mean that Dany ! I have one request ,let me make your wedding gown please ."  
Cheers went up and one could hear a happy Drogon roar outside.  
Tyrion watched his dragon ,her tongue extended to the spoon and she sucked the chowder from the spoon until it was gone , she then coughed smoke. Tyrion chuckled, "Watch your manners Joanna we don't belch at the table."  
Alys took the scroll from Kinvara and read a few pages "So they love the sea and that's why they eat fish .I shall name you Oceanfire."Alys allowed Oceanfire to perch on her bowl of chowder and finish the left over bits and clumps of thick broth.  
That meal was a celebration a good time for all including baby dragons who stuffed themselves on fish and chowder.


	14. Gold Glow history and  decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN) This story is such a fanciful ,whimsical account of the Starks and Dany ,or is it Dany and the Starks --um --- no wait The Sta---- I have it, it's about good things happening to people . So we have good stuff continuing in this chapter.When I read stories here I do leave reviews.For my story I welcome them for they tell me how well I am writing and where i need to cut the krap and write better.

\------- --------------------------------After Supper-------------------------------------------------------

Sansa having spent so much time with Tyrion had noticed that beyond his intellect there was one thing about her hubby stood out shining like a lantern in a dark room , his humor .She knew he had an uncanny way of seeing wit in just about anything . She felt that humor was freeing ,it amazed her how good it felt to smile without planning to and before she knew it she had learned to really laugh again. 

It finally dawned on her that she had learned the wrong lessons from people she was forced to be with. She learned bitterness and snobbery from Cersei and for a time she was unwittingly being groomed to be a mini Cersei. That made her personality more bitchy , aloof and expressionless . She had learned the game but at what cost . 

With Baelish she learned the intricacies of deception and a simple game of mistrust to anyone she met. Expecting the worst in people no matter who , was a shield of protection . She played that with anyone she met just like Little finger including adopting his slight smile. Yet such cynicism and mistrust shielded her from getting close even with family . How alone it left her.

All Bolton taught her was pain and how to endure it which gave her night terrors, PSTD , and amplified her mistrust of everyone. She had profound fear intimacy do in part to the shame for her scarred body and in part to the physical pain it had caused her. It isolated her and made her feel even more lonely and sad. These lessons were thrust upon her by others against her will yet she had kept them as a type of necessary armor, Sansa will survive .

Now realizing the source of her armor she hated it .Tyrion was in her life once more and somehow he had cracked her dark armor. Now seeing what her past tormentors did she clung to the little lion for dear life . She desired to learn anew and on her own terms .This time would be different . For the first time ever,she chose her teacher . Now she is to learn what she wanted . 

After all that happened the day before , Drogon ,Dany Jon and it was mad yet it made her happy. She saw it clear as a sunny day . Sansa wanted to be witty like her hubby Tyrion .

Tyrion whispered conspiratorially in her ear as they were having wine and dessert ,

"I can see that look you know ,my sweet red wolf you're deep in thought. "

"Tyrion I can be a bitch when I want to ,I can be so mistrusting and hurtful to those I love .You see ,the people who taught me the game have a great graduate in the dark side of life. " , Sansa whispered sadly in return.

Tyrion looked around as he thought how to respond to his wifes declaration ,Dany was happily discussing Dragon lore with Alys Karstark ,Arya was sneaking some scraps to Nymeria, Jon had his nose buried reading the book Kinvara gave him . He saw also Kinvara and Parameswara that fellow from YiTi chatting away holding hands .

"What are you getting at my love ?" 

Tyrion felt concern for his pregnant wife yet knowing what she had suffered, this is the first time Sansa mentioned actually learning from her tormentors. That was unexpected.

Sansa then whispered "You know I had to learn from those I mentioned yet here I am with the wittiest man I had ever met as my husband and for once I am loved, really loved .Tyrion I will watch you better and learn to see the brighter and more witty side of life ."

Tyrion laughed out loud ,shook his head and whispered "I know not how to teach you such a thing as comedic timing nor where my wit comes from I wish I could. I do love your laugh. When we laughed together earlier it was spontaneous like never before. Gods women you have an infectious laugh of which I need no cure from."

Sansa laughed at that and smiled broadly and said loudly as she laughed, "There Tyrion that there ! It came from nowhere and you have me laughing Gods I want to know how to do that love!"

All eyes were on Sansa who covered her mouth as she grinned.

Dany smiled said " 'Red 'I have a groovy book for you it's called Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions it's like cartoons and sarcastic wit and silly man! I could not stop laughing when I read it at Carol and Jerry's' .The artist who drew it is so good . Oh and it comes from another planet .Like ,we don't have paperback books here in this world not yet man." 

Dany got up as Ghost followed her ,she stopped to pat him and talk baby talk like she seen Carol do with her brave little yorkie .Scratched him behind the ears,took his huge muzzle in her hands .

"Such a good boy Ghost , wow you are , yes you are." Ghost the huge dire wolf actually wagged his tail.

Then she walked to Sansa , took her purse , searched in the bottom where she had 3 paperbacks by mad magazine ,she found the one. This one with the picture on the book cover was what she was looking for so she held it up for Sansa to see .She gave it to Tyrion who was reaching for it . 

"It's cool Tyrion like , it's for you both and hey man it's so funny Red ." .

Sansa smiled "Thank you Dany that was thoughtful. You called me 'Red ' ." She giggled at that then said to her sister "Arya when we are done you are welcome to read this ."

Supper was over most got up about to go their rooms. There was a horn blast and so Alys went outside knowing it meant riders and hollered "Who?"

The Guard shouted "A man two boys and two ladies"

Alys nodded and shouted with her loud lady voice , "OPEN THE GATES! "

\-------------------------------------- More Guests -----------------------------------------------------

Five people walked through the raised gate with Jon's good friend and brother from another mother so to speak , Tormund Giantsbane up front .Tormund big boisterous red bearded and funny without meaning to be leapt off his horse and ran to the dining room shouting ,

"KING CROW ! DRAGON LADY LIVES ! KING CROW!!!

He zooms through the doors in running and put on the breaks panting and then shouted "KI----" 

Tormund stops mid word , eyes big as saucers as he sees Jon and Dany together and everyone in the room started laughing. Tormund looked around at everyone then a smile crept up on his face . Sansa realized that this event was funny ,honest ,unplanned and the look of surprise followed by the hearty laughter on Tormond's face was priceless. Sansa laughed slapped the table and guffawed at the situation.

Dany looked at Jon, "King Crow ? " She was happy to see Tormund and knew he said the funniest things.

Jon laughed "Dragon Lady ?"

Dany snorted and cracked up" Mother of Dragons Jon ,you are a trip, my wolf."

Sansa who caught her breath ,lost it again as she laughed at Dany's response. She then thought that her baby might inherit comedic appreciation. For she felt a kick when she laughed that time.

"Tormund , you and your nick names ." 

Then she whispered in his ear "Wow Jon your friend is a nut .Look at Sansa she has been cracking up laughing at everything .I think what we say " ,she giggled in his ear "Might set her off in another fit of laughter."

Jon smiled then began to watch how Sansa reacted to people not to see if she approved as in the past but which things made his sister/cousin laugh.

Dany then took Jon by the face kissed him and said with a smile ."You know I can't wait to see you a catch a buzz with me man ! I bet you can be nut when you get high !" 

Jon smiled "A buzz a ,what a nut ?" Jon laughed .

Dany held up the pipe Jerry had made for Jon and said "You will see later love."

Tormund was joined by Sal "I am glad to see you lot and King Crow it's been a while since you left us. My Tormund for once knew right where he was going he did. Lady with the white hair are you this Dragon Lady that lives ? ".

Dany looked amused "That's me can you dig it? How did you know about me?"

Sal "I am Tormond's Spear wife Sal and I saw it before me very eyes. A big black dragon, your Dragon. Dany nodded as she listened . "He flew up to us he did , helped us kill a mammoth. By the way , Tormund brought a load of mammoth meat from that kill for you lot."

Tyrion looked at Sansa and mouthed the word ,"Mammoth?" 

Sansa smiled and said "Thank you Tormund an Sal."

Sal was a tough looking lady and to give us an idea of her looks she resembled the WWF Ladies Champ Wendy Richter from 1984. Sal was lethal with a spear or axe ,she carried herself with confidence . She did try to curb her language .Yet Tormund loved her in part for her curses and profanity befitting a female warrior. She nodded and continued,

"That big fookin dragon's tail hit the mammoth .I won't forget the sight the mammoth spinning so fast it was a grey ball with tusks ! It was so fast it rolled until it crashed into the side of that hill of ice and rock .There was a fookin dent in the cracked ice.It never got up your dragoon broke that mammoths fookin neck !"

Sansa nearly fell into Tyrion's lap as that story hit her funny bone hard. Dany also cracked up ."wow man !" was all Dany could say through her guffaw.

Then Sal smiled at them because they laughed at her account of the mammoth's fate.  
" Then your Drogon landed and --Oh hello I sees yah now Parameswara. Dany it was him that slid off the wing and told us that you are alive. Tormund has a big mouth he does , so he told many of us but it was just us five that decided to come south to see you lot."

Tormund and Sal took seats next to Parameswara and relaxed.  
In walked two tall boys with Blond hair and baby faces ,they were around ten name days yet tall for their age. They lugged in a big wood crate.  
Nette a tall lithe blond women with a cute youngish face making her look very pretty . She commanded the boys like a general .

"You lads put that on the table it's for the lord of this kneeler castle hello I am Nette these two are my sons ."

She looked around and saw Jon sitting with a smiling lady that was tiny with happy amethyst eyes and silver blond hair.

"Jon you found her, that is so good lad. " 

She looked at Dany " You there who sit with Jon I hope you know how much he cares for you."

Dany nodded " Thank you Nette ,yes I can dig it, and we will marry soon .You free folk are invited. Sal your man Tormund is funny but you are witty too ."

Tormund smiled real big and Sal elbowed him and rolled her eyes?"Don't get him started with his stories now ."

Nette smiled "Thank you for the invite luv" She smiled at Jon "She is sweet you better keep this one ."

Dany laughed "Nette he is going to be my old man ."

Jon kissed Dany on her cheek then smiled cheekily  
"I agree old lady , now that I have my Dany I will keep her in every way Nette ,and it's so good to see you and your sons Terry and Larry again I missed you all."

Sansa smiled as she looked at the crate with curiosity and said to Nette,

"You are kind to give us this crate of goods, Gods you lugged it all here from all the way up to the far north thank you Nette."

Jon smiled ,"Nette here has always tried to fatten me up now she is here and I warn you , Snowberry jam is delicious."  
Jon patted his belly as he spoke.

Nette nodded  
"It is my pleasure it is ,now let me show you what is 'ere. These large gallon jugs are filled Jon's favorite snowberry Jam.  
These animal hide leather pouches packed tight with northern corn meal and there are ten jars of honey here to make sweet cake-bread . Snowberry jam is very good on cake bread it is. Since spring has come plants like corn is growin' even up in the true north"

Sansa called for servants to come and keep the mammoth meat, two pallets stacked six foot each of red mammoth meat and then all that Nette brought .

Nette said smiling "I will make that cake-bread in time for the wedding feast. I knows how you southerners like your feasts." 

Tyrion raised his glass of wine and said "Here Here!"  
Sansa chuckled.

\-------------------------------------- Drogon -----------------------------------------------------------

Drogon had circled the sky above Winterfell and could sense the baby dragons. His 'Children' were full of joy. He knew that meant more of them had chosen riders. No matter what kind of dragons they are, all dragons are genetically set to bond with a human rider .It made him happy. 

The night air was chilly yet invigorating . He could see for miles and miles and miles oh yeah .Stars seemed closer and he enjoyed looking at the patterns the said stars seemed to make. He wasn't flying , just lazily gliding and with his wings .His wings stiff, steering every so lightly to circle the starry sky above Winterfell. He could do this day in and day out and he could see and hear a lot and it amused him.  
Humans can be funny and odd . However eves dropping on Jon and his Mother's earlier conversation was something that grabbed his heart like a warm blanket . A new respect was born in his soul for Jon Snow and Jon could now be his third rider any day of the week now.  
His own riders though different made him happy nonetheless. Parameswara was a deep thinker and taught Drogon my example how to meditate. Drogon had seen his memories and knew as a grown dragon he had a massive body shape that was too different to even try to be a martial arts Dragon but he did like to watch Parameswara practice .  
If Drogon could smile he would , for Parameswara was making Kinvara smile in ways only humans can , he could keenly sense their bliss.

Drogon's Mother he felt respect and love for her. She had changed so much ,she now seemed blanketed in positive emotions. She called it love. His Mother explained in detail to Drogon all that she had studied about love .It was the first thing they discussed when they chatted mind to mind. Drogon could hear and see it in action in the Godswood as she dealt with Jon ,forgave him and helped him.

Drogon had never been happier and now looked at tiny humans in an even better light. Drogon was now wanting to help them feed their baby dragons so he gladly flapped his wings and took off flying to the nearest ocean .

\---------------------------------------------------Next Day -------------------------------------------  
After Breakfast as people were going about their activities Drogon returned. In the tilt yard Arya learned a type of Jiu-jitsu , throws ,counter throws and trips from her Master Parameswara. She is quick and agile and this new skill is familiar and makes sense to her.

Sansa and Tyrion went for their morning walk a familiar routine , heading to The Queen of the North's Solar to send ravens of Jon and Dany's upcoming wedding to the Northern houses still left including Castle Black.

Drogon's shadow increases and he is seen in the sky as he looks larger the closer he gets .He lands in a clearing ,people moved away quickly giving the huge creature space to land. Drogon tilted his massive head like dogs do when they are curios. Then he opened his mouth and lots of red snapper ,amber jack ,cobia and then the ocean veggies so to speak jelly fish along with crustacean infested sea weed plopped on the ground a huge pile .

Sansa shook her head and looked at her little lion hubby with sigh then smiled . Sansa called for buckets ,Dany walked over and knew immediately what this mess was meant for.

Dany took a bucket shook her head " Sorry 'Red' ,Drogon like, went fishing for our baby dragons I guess . My will you look at that like really man !, Drogon ! What a slob!"

Sansa nodded at Dany and smiled "Your Drogon does likes to fish it would seem." She chuckled as she got a bucket of sea weed .Jon also grabbed 2 buckets terry and Larry and other people followed suit.

Getting on her hands and knees with Dany and the rest Sansa was set to fill her bucket with more sea weed. Then her water broke .She looked surprised "Oh Gods now??"

Tyrion saw her look "What is it my 'red wolf'?"

Sansa "I need the Meister my water has broken!"

Tyrion looking around at all the wet fish and sea weed and sea water and then pointed at it "Are you sure ?"

Dany looked at them both "Oh man you both are too funny !" 

She laughed as she filled her bucket and then stopped smile wide and eyes big this was no jest ."Sansa wow man !" ,

Dany who was a shorter than Sansa gasped and got up and followed Tyrion the two shorter people both helped the much taller Sansa make her way to the Meister. The three looked awkward ,Jon realized what was happening and rushed over Sansa began to laugh at the sight of them when they stopped , with Jon's help she crawled up to the table in pain , she went into labor. 

The Meister shooed out Tyrion and Jon, no man allowed but the Meister.

Then Jon went to get Arya .Dany stayed with Sansa giving her support who gripped her hand like a vice. Dany remembered what giving birth was like."I am here 'Red ' the first is always unpredictable."

\-----------------------------------the Lion awaits his cub--------------------------------------------------------------

Tyrion was angry with the Meister but decided that it was more gallant of him to let Sansa have her privacy. Tyrion though about everything that happened .How many things that were unexpected when he first arrived in this frozen new home of his. Sansa asking him to teach her about love, never in a million years would he have expected that. He is now waiting for the fruit of their passion like any nervous new father. He loved her since he first met her years ago in their arranged marriage and always felt protective of her. Then when they met again in the battle of the long night he felt that love once again. When Bran sent him to the north he hardly had a hope but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine she would love him .  
Now he prayed to whatever God would listen to keep her safe .He didn't want to wake up from this dream so Sansa must survive this. 

Tyrion's dragon Johanna over night had increased in size to a standard dachshund from hip to shoulders, her wings are wide and her neck long .Tyrion set a bucket of sea weed in front of Johanna and it seemed to stop trying to attack the door to look in on her human mom. No fire yet only smoke. Then she heard through the door Sansa holler and other loud noises. Dany and Meister each one shouting "PUSH!"

Johanna went to the back and flew as fast as she could and crashed at the door ,the door remained but Johanna bounced off and rolled backwards on the ground.  
Tyrion shook his head ,

"Johanna I would help you if I could but rest assured the ladies will manage , they always do ."

The dragon looked at Tyrion ,she seemed to understand and walked over ,sat in his lap curled up and snoozed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------Birth lion/wolves----------------------------------------------------  
A newborn baby boy with green eyes and red hair is born first and cord is cut ,baby is washed in a basin and held by Dany as Sansa was pushing yet again and out popped another baby boy this one with a shock of brown hair and steel grey eyes. One cry became a tiny infant concerto of hungry newborn baby cries.  
The Meister is pleased that Sansa is fine , no excess bleeding ,both cords are cut and tied off . Dany hands each babe to Sansa smiling.

Sansa had felt pain before ,endured it but this was something different as if her lower self was ripped in two yet after it all she was wanting nothing more than to sleep.Yet tears rolled down her face she was happy yet crying she grinned.Pain such as this yet happiness after the baby was born. The second hurt but slightly less and seemed to nearly pop out on his own.

"Dig it Red you have twin boys ."

Sansa smiled as she quipped "I am sure Tyrion shall be glad . I will name the first one Tommen , who was Tyrion's favorite nephew and the second born Rickon after my baby brother."

The Meister looks at the serene scene before him ,the battle of birth won with mother and twins the clear victors. The Meister goes to his solar and washes from a another basin .He walks to the door, opens it and before he can say come in or not ,Tyrion Arya and Jon walk in . Johanna glides in above them landing lightly on Sansa's feet. Her wings spread across the birthing bed 

The Meister sighs ,Dany takes Jon's hand and says "C'mon my wolf , let's give Red and Tyrion some alone time okay?"

Arya closes the door behind her and heads to the kitchen to chat with Nette.

\-------------------------------------------Gold Glow------------------------------------------------

Jon dutifully followed Dany out the door and into the hall. Then he saw it a gold colored ball heading for them.  
Jon put Dany behind him to protect her and the Golden Glow covered them .Jon looks around and then sees Dany sit and pat her hand on the cushion next to her. Jon sits looking around unsure what just happened.

Dany says , "I love you and like wow we need to catch a buzz together man!"

Dany pulls out a special pipe hand crafted. The stem is plastic because it was made in Oregon not Essos. Plastic wasn't discovered yet. The Bowl is ceramic and is a white wolf with red eyes, Dany smiles as Jon watches her put green pot leaves in the bowl and takes out a small metal square that fits in her hand. She said ,

" This is my Zippo lighter watch me love."

Jon watches her shake her arm once with her thumb flip the lighter open light the pot and sees it burn bright red .Dany inhales and holds the smoke .Then knowing ,feeling Jon's eyes on her as she was holding her breath she exhaled and giggled .Jon slowly took the pipe from her ,looked at it and at her and toked It burned a bit making him want to cough .Yet Jon held his breath then coughed exhaling smoke . He felt serendipity overload and a happiness like never before they both took turns , finished the bowl together and then smooched. Then she backed away,  
"Not yet love ,later we can like make out my wolf now I have to make a decision Gold Glow take us to the past."

Jon was indeed buzzed and stared at her in wonder ,Dany then said ,

"Jon I want to see the Kings of Winter and compare them to your Uncle Ned."

Jon tilted his head "What for, curiosity?"

Dany smiled "It has to do with an idea man ,like I am going to take your name but dig this my wolf I think this will help."

Jon "I am Aegon Targaryen. "

Dany" I love you and you need something for the North for both families. My name our Targaryen name kind of a drag man."

They were able to see Bran the Builder and the Wall's construction .Children of the Forest, Giants, mammoths and people all putting it together .Each block of ice glowed red when put in place. Bran himself resembled Benjen Stark and Jon said "Wow ! Dany that is Benjen " .But they knew it was Bran the Builder.

Then each they saw war as The Stark of Winterfell fought to maintain order .The Kings of Winter were of necessity brutal, wise and barbaric .Wiping out The Greystarks in total after they sided with the Boltons betraying the Starks proper. Then finally most of them were the same, cruel, hard and violent . Even King Torren who only surrendered because of Aegon's' dragon .

Until Eddard Stark; this Stark he was fair, just and honorable. The quiet wolf he was and each segment of his life was there for them to see. He wept in private when he lost his Mother because his Father did not want him weak. They saw him at the vale fostering under Jon Arryn's leadership. He acted with hard work ,honesty, morality and quiet obedience to all Jon Arryn had asked of him. Dany and Jon were interested in how he behaved. As opposed to the young Robert Baratheon who stole wine ,had a temper and bedded servant girls. 

They saw his reaction when he got word of the fate of his Father and Brother he grew inward and controlled. The War ,Robert's rebellion he fought with a vengeance the quiet wolf was fierce like a King of Winter Yet not cruel for at King's Landing he was furious outraged at Robert who called the bodies of Elia ,Rhaenys and baby Aegon, ' dragon spawn'.

Dany looked at Jon and said sadly "That enough man, that was a bummer but I made my decision."

Jon looked into those amethyst eyes he could just stare at forever and saw her serious look ."So pretty your eyes ."

Dany kept her look serious

"Listen my wolf your part dragon I dig that but your more wolf than dragon Jon. After seeing Lord Eddard Stark my Jon I see him in you. I want to name you Jon Stark ."  
Jon did not expect that ,"Why ?"

Dany then smiled ,

"That way your cousins will be siblings and will me mine as well .Oh Jon I think Ned would have liked us ,you and I together."

Jon paused and thought about all he had been through.

"Dany most of the things in my life I have done as Jon Snow. As Snow I became Lord Commander of the Nights watch. As Snow I lead the army to take back Winterfell from the Boltons. I met you as Jon Snow. I fell in love with you as Jon Snow. When I found out my true name it changed, I changed and that change led to me stabbing you to death as a craven betraying you .The only name change I ever wanted was Stark. It was to me a name that came with honor and dignity .Now you my love like that name so you see, if it wasn't for your liking Stark I would have asked you to become a Snow."

Dany nodded "Groovy so Stark it is." Dany sat in Jon's lap and they kissed. Then she said , " Take us to my room here."

\-----------------------------------------Room Gold and Dragons--------------------------------------------  
Dany's room was Robb's old room .Inside was a Wood crate with 3/4 of all Dany's gold inside. There is a privy ,big bath basin, dresser and big bed. On the bed were four dragons two tiger striped, one ready for Tormund and Sal. The other one will fly to Jon . Two tri colored dragons, one for Jerry and Carol and the last one for Jon and Dany.

The Gold Glow appeared and dissipated. It left Jon and Dany facing the huge Cabinet that had two long doors .Dany walked over to the dark red wood cabinet and opened the door to her right, Jon gasped at what he saw. Shining bright was hundreds of billions of dollars worth of gold dragons neatly stacked .Outside at the foot of the monstrous cabin was 4 leather bags full of gold coins.

One of Jon's new super powers was super strength. he picked a bag up and opened it and saw the gold.  
Jon said "How did you--??"

Dany smiled ,"Jon before I met you I was in Essos and there I ended slavery .Slavers bay was renamed Dragon Bay. The people who were freed loved me Jon they still remember me."

Dany walked to Jon and placed her hand on his  
."They found out that I was alive and Dario's old lady sent me half of all the gold they had taken from the masters and sent to the Temple in Volantis. I gave one fourth of it to King Bran. The rest is ours Jon to do as we see fit ."

Jon nodded and before he could speak. Dany giggled

"Wow! Jon look you are strong man, groovy the Gold Glow pot gave you power Jon, I don't even know how much that bag of gold you hold weighs man!"

Jon looks at the other bags saying."These four bags are separate?" 

Dany nodded, "They are for Sansa and Tyrion a present they just had babies Jon it's the least I can do. All the rest of this gold is for us. The Gold Glow brought it here you see ,for us but we are family so The North will prosper. I have ideas which I will run by Sansa once we are wed."

Jon smiled dropped the bag of gold he held and said "I know one thing my Dragon you are cute when you're smart."  
Dany giggled and they kissed . 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a peak at what is to come. Next chapter which will be fetching wedding guests Dany will take Jon with her across the galaxys ! Then of course the wedding chapter with should include the ceremony ,feast and the act of marriage fluffy fluff grins. Finally a 10 years after epilogue ,yes friends I do have a plan :)


	15. Starks all in  Winterfell,Jerry & Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Starks are in Winterfell this time it isn't for an impending war ,this time it is for a wedding. Lots of details and its longer than usual.I like to post 4k this one is over 5K.Do let me know if you are digging this comments always welcome.

\---------------------Guests Gold and Travel ----------------  
Jon put two bags at his feet on the right side of him and two on the other .He bent down grabbed them with a tight grip and easily lifted them.

Jon smiled cheekily at Dany and held them up and curled them so his bicep were made bigger and winked at his betrothed as she playfully swatted his arm. 

"My strong wolf ." 

She kissed Jon on his lips and then said .

" Like I will come with you Red I want to see her surprise."

Jon smiled "Red is she ? "

Dany laughed "Yeah love she calls me 'Draggy' besides I can tell she really wants to be a funny lady ."

Jon considered what she said "She had her moments growing up until King's Landing. She used to make Jeyne Pool laugh but usually at Arya's expense."

Dany nodded "I can dig it Jon but I think this is different."

Jon smiled "Tyrion's influence on her can't hurt ."

Dany nodded as they walked to Sansa's room ,

"Tyrion when I met him was funny but over time he seemed to have lost his wit while we were on our way to Winterfell the first time . Now he has it back .Like he is funny in a way that it sneaks in when you least expect and like can't help but laugh with him."

Jon knocked on the door and Tyrion opened and said, "Do come in you two."

Sansa was in a rocking chair her twins nursing with an embroidered towel that has a lion and a wolf howling as a cover .

At a small end table was the book Dany gave her with a piece of cloth as a book mark. Two other folded pages that enabled her to refer to those pages. She was devouring that book. 

Tyrion had a chair next to her as he pointed to their bed and said "As you can see we lack in chairs I hope a ruffled bed will be ok ,do sit Jon and Dany."  
Jon set the leather pouched engorged with gold coins on the floor next to Tyrion's chair as the Imp retook his seat.

Dany smiled "Red and Tyrion these are for you ."  
Tyrion could not lift the bag so he opened it and his eyes widened for a moment .He took a few coins and put them in Sansa's lap.

Sansa looked at the bags , the coins on her lap and at Dany "I ,I -I don't know what to say ." 

Dany nodded ,"Look Red I bent the knee to you it wasn't a game ,like dig this I am here to marry Jon and have a family. My own family was taken from me. It's all I ever wanted. I see you as a sister I never had can you dig that?"

Sansa nodded "You have changed 'Draggy' and of course I welcome you into our pack."

Dany stopped struggled , held back a tear but she was so touched she let them roll. Then she got her composure and said  
" Red It took the creator to show me love Sansa and how to love .That is who the creator is , like an artist shaped all that exists. Everything you see Red is made by love . Red when I first saw you and Arya I hoped I would be welcomed as a sister. Th-thank you."  
Dany sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek again ,Jon took her hand.

Jon said "Sansa I ask you to legitimize me please as Queen of the North."

Sansa stopped rocking and looked at Jon with a smile knowing he had a few names "Very well Jon which ser name would you like to have ?"

Jon said "Stark ,it's all I ever really wanted and Dany knows it."

Sansa then asked "You know there must always be a stark in Winterfell."

Jon nodded looked at Dany and smiled.  
Dany said "We will help in any way we can .Like , oh wow we will build our own keep."

Tyrion spoke "You do know that Winterfell is full of keeps just choose one."

Jon nodded "Tyrion we want to expand the side of Winterfell that faces the Wolf's Wood and build on to both walls then we can 3 extra keeps all of which we will pay for ourselves."

Jon said further , "My betrothed wants to be a Stark so she can have sisters even King Bran can be her brother .I think father would have been happy about this, how about you ?"  
Sansa looked at her babies kissed each head, she let a tear roll thinking about her father ,she also felt that familiar stab of guilt as she knew that had she kept her mouth shut her father might still be alive.

Then she got up walked to the crib and placed her sleeping babies gently there and covered them with a big warm pelt blanket. "Ah my two little lion-wolves?"

Dany and Jon got up and smiled at the sleeping twins. Dany hugged Sansa and smiled. It was a moment most kind and Sansa hugged back ,she was slow to let her soon to be little sis go. Unspoken mutual forgiveness made the whole atmosphere sweet like orange blossom honey.

Sansa walked out to the Solar. She saw Alys and asked for the form for Legitimization. Alys pulled out an old scroll It was from Robb Stark. 

She said " read this your grace."

Sansa sat down read it , the letter was from Robb. She missed her brother Robb, the pang of grief lessened but she will always remember her brother who was murdered at the horrid red wedding. She had saw the fact that Robb was dead made Jon Snow ,Jon Stark and Warden of the North. She took the scroll and hugged the widow who lost her Thenn Husband in the battle of the long night.  
"Thank you for finding that scroll Alys ,I think Jon will be most happy ."

Sansa walked back feeling glum and unexpectedly it hit her , a witticism , good news bad news and she chuckled.  
Into her room she handed the scroll to Tyrion and smiled at Jon and Dany said to Jon. "I have good news and I have bad news."

Jon and Dany looks changed to serious nodded and listened .

Sansa struggled not to laugh or smile it was difficult "Jon the bad news you are to be The Warden of the North with all that responsibility ,she paused making sure that she did not laugh. UGh ! Paper work, stubborn Northman but I think you are able ."   
Sansa winked at Dany.

Dany looked at Jon "like Jon can you handle that?" Jon shrugged .

Sansa then said "The Good news is Your a Stark!" then Sansa's face was red allowed herself to laugh and fanned herself .Tyrion ,Jon and Dany looked bewildered than realized she was trying to be funny so they laughed with her.

"Just kidding Jon, you're a Stark no strings attached welcome to the family Brother."

Baby Tommen and Rickon woke from the laughter and wailed ."

Tyrion looked at his sons as they cried a familiar 'Im hungry now ' jag quipped, "Sansa your jest really was eye opening it would seem."

Again everyone chuckled Tyrion smiled it made him feel good to know he still had it. Sansa changed nappies with Dany's help and Jon watched realizing that Dany would be a mother some day. Johanna the dragon slept through it all her belly full of seaweed and starfish.

Tyrion then remembered Jon had brought not one but all four bags into the room holding them and easily placing them on the floor.

He looked at the bags and at Jon ,"Jon Stark how did you?--"Tyrion got off his chair and tried to lift a bag and then looked at Jon .So Jon smiled and said jokingly cryptic "mammoth steaks " then and shrugged.

Dany shook her head "JON! stop teasing poor Tyrion ." A gold glow the size of the room appeared and took them all up, passing harmlessly through the roof into the sky. Dany took out her pipe and said 

"Tyrion somehow when people are in this gold glow with me and I share pot with them they gain super human abilities.   
Everyone gets an ability to heal instantly like from any and all injuries and they age much more slowly .That is the creator wrapping them in his or her love man.  
Then each person has an extra set of powers like it makes them super humans."  
Tyrion this is especially for family and anyone I dig as a friend like you man."

Tyrion asked "How big is your pot ?I don't see any pans either and what manner of metal is it?"

Dany laughed," I thought we had toked already. It's cool we are gonna catch a buzz together now. " 

Dany then dug in her purse and pulled out one of the two plastic bags half full of pot leaves. She threw it at Tyrion who caught it.  
"Here this is yours I have plenty more ."  
Tyrion looked at it showed Sansa and she asked "These are some sort of leaves." Tyrion nodded "I believe they are from the hemp plant of which rope is made."

Dany had taken out her pipe lit it and passed it to Jon and eventually as the babies slept the adults got quite buzzed.

Tyrion enjoyed the feeling of being stoned. Sansa looked around and all she could say was "Wow!". 

She watched Dany and Jon saw how they looked different now that they were stoned and she said "Wow-w-w-w-w-w."

She looked at her little lion hubby and tilted her head .When she did that Tyrion said "You look pretty when you are stoned Sansa fear not." 

Sansa said "Wow". 

Dany snickered and said "Jerry would say your stoned to the bone Sansa.  
From the gold glow pot Sansa was made a super empath. As a girl of the north she gained super shape changing so she can see through any land animal's eyes and tame them toward her .Then one more power ,Sansa who was called 'little bird' can now call ,tame and communicate with wild birds of any kind.

Tyrion the man with an already genius mind compared to the rest was immersed in psionic abilities. He now has telepathic ability to talk with anyone mind to mind including Johanna the dragon, telekinesis he could now reach things that was out of reach to a dwarf ,super empathic ability like his wife so he could know not to intentionally wound people and ability to view people's dreams when they are asleep. The smartest man in the realm just became the possessor of the most powerful brain in existence. 

Tommen and Rickon as they slept the creator wrapped around them and the babies received super human healing and regenerative ability. Such a power has a pleasant side effect of being always at the peak of human health and well being.  
The bond between Sansa, Tyrion ,Jon and Dany just became ironclad .

\-------------------------------Later that day---------------------------------------------------------  
Jon and Dany went to the kitchen and enjoyed a whole loaf of fresh warm bread .Munchies had them in its hungry grasp and the bread was just there for the taking.

Sansa sat with a plate of honey cakes with frosting on top and began to embroider wolf and dragon designs on the white cloak meant for Dany. She munching and sewing away was into it .  
She was at it all day into the night when she finished both wedding cloaks for the bride and groom. They stood out as her very best works.  
While she worked Tyrion and her had a silent conversation between them mind to mind and it was typical of any private discussion between a loving couple.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jon and Dany were walking out of the Kitchen and laughing together then they saw King Bran and Queen Meera Stark.

Curiously the King and Queen had entered Winterfell without fanfare, not at all like when King Robert visited. They had only a few King Guards trailing behind them.  
His dragon Jojen happily glided between his and Meera's horse. Their horses were used to the growing dragon. Bran felt good ,this time he was really home. 

Drogon was circling high in the sky and happily roared Jojen chirped in response .These baby dragons were smoother looking ,they did not have the horned look as Drogon. They did have three rows of spikes forming down their backs from neck to tail and on each side raised spines to accommodate up to 2 riders once they were big enough. They will be just as big or bigger than Drogon and a bit wider.

The Gold-eyed wolf as King Bran liked to be known as knew good things were happening here the minute he rode through the gates, he smiled at Meera. 

Alys Karstark walked out to greet him as people were going about busily working at the day to day upkeep of Winterfell. Arya was in the tilt yard practicing Ninjitsu and balance with Parameswara as Kinvara watched smiling at the two.

Nymeria, her wolf , spoke to Arya's mind saying "Arya your pack mate Bran is here ." Arya paused "Good girl Nymeria."

Nymeria huffed "You too " she mind laughed ." Nymeria let her tongue hang out of her maw as a sign of laughter .

Arya walked over to The King of the realm and Nymeria joined her. Arya seeing Bran climb off his horse and walk over to her blew her mind. 

The last time I seen him he needed a stupid wheel chair and needed Pod to push him around in the infernal thing. Bran was unemotional as the stupid 'three eyed raven' now he was a what ? 

Bran was taller and before Arya could hug her brother, Bran changed and wolfed out to his anamorphic wolf form. Meera smiled at Arya and then at the dragon who landed and sat still at Meera's' feet. Dany and Jon watched with interest.

Jon thought  
bran healed and has power s that can only mean Jon smiled "Gold Glow it is , you got Bran high ?"

Dany smiled "Yeah love, like , I will tell you about it sometime you dig? It was far out the way it happened. I bet King Bran might beat me to it."

Arya looked at Dany and Jon who was walking over and to 'Wolf-man' Bran.

Bran chuckled "I am now known as the ' Gold Eyed Wolf ' Arya, am I not faithful to our family sigil?"

Arya got a hug from Meera, then Bran's wife the Queen scolded Bran point blank,  
"Must you show off ? 

She turned to Arya and told her, 

"Arya , one of father's servants who saw Bran change gave up drinking and was sober for the rest of our visit." 

Dany giggled at that as Jon smiled big he too was quite amused.

Bran immediately un-wolfed ,he still was muscular and still had the pointed ears and the two sharp k9s that stood out when he smiled. 

Bran hugged Arya and then Dany got a hug from the king then Jon gave him a bear hug .Dany and Jon took turns hugging Meera as Bran smiled.

"Jon at last you are a real Stark welcome to the family .The Purpose of our visit is to attend you and Daenerys wedding ,if I didn't Meera would do me bodily harm .Meera playfully swatted Bran 

.Bran said "See?" they all laughed at that .

Alys walked over with a bowl of fish stew for Jojen. She got King Bran and Queen Meera settled in their room for the night.

Queen Sansa and Tyrion fell asleep with Sansa's on her back and Tyrion at her side on his side an arm draped on Sansa's midsection. They missed Bran's arrival. They got stoned and they missed it me oh my.

The next morning Tyrion was up first ,he heard the twins cry. He checked and changed their nappies. A nurse maid knocked on the door. Tyrion got dressed and then opened the door . 

"My lady it appears my wife needed some more sleep thank you for coming .As for me I will leave you to nurse the twins, if Sansa wakes do tell her I am breaking my fast please ."

Tyrion walked into the dining hall whistling sat down and saw Bran munching on a mammoth steak with scrambled eggs .Bran also had a hunk of rye bread , a sweet Dornish banana on the side and a big mug of Northern Dark Ale. 

Meera had a bowl of oats with berries and honey roast chicken at the side and a mug similar to Bran's. Dany and Jon were sitting across from Tyrion Arya and Kinvara was up but Parameswara was in bed snoozing away. 

Oatmeal seemed popular all but Bran had a bowl. Bananas were popular everyone had one, a large plate piled high with crispy bacon was on the table and a huge plate of honey and lemon cakes made breakfast complete.

Jon said "Glad you could join us Sansa must be busy with Tommen and Rickon."

Tyrion smiled as he secured a hand full of bacon."If by busy you mean she is sound asleep and her only profession is snoring so loudly she woke up the twins then yes she is quite busy." 

Bran laughed "Tyrion I can see why Sansa has you teaching her to discover humor."

Tyrion looked at Bran surprised. Bran snickered pointed at Dany and said   
"The 'grandmother of dragons' when she healed me I never lost any of the green sight I had. That Blood raven used me to misuse. Now I am having too much fun with that power .You drink and know things and I just ---know." 

Bran winked at Meera then looked at Tyrion once again. "Meera I do believe Tyrion and my sister have toked with Dany and Jon. What is this !? I can sense his mind and feel incredible energy coming from Tyrion's mind .What power you have Tyrion."

Tyrion smiled he mind to mind spoke "I am glad it's my mind you sense the way you looked at me I thought I had broken wind." Tyrion looked around and said the same thing out loud not wasting good humor.

Tension just began was disintegrated as everyone had a good laugh at what Tyrion said in reply. They returned to the business of eating .

Dany told Jon "Love today we visit precious people from another world just you and I."

Jon nodded and wolfed down his breakfast guzzled his ale .Then he waited on Dany as everyone else was talking with Meera and Bran.

Dany told Jon the people she sent invitational scrolls to.

Gendrey ,Davos ,Missandai ,Arianne Martell and finally Yara.  
Jon knew that Yara hated him but it didn't matter .

"Dany I am glad you invited each one even Yara ."

Dany nodded ,"Jon she can't hurt you now love nobody can ."

Jon smiled "Aye if she makes a scene with my great strength I can throw her all the way back to Pike Island?"

Dany smiled as she got up and then the happy couple walked to the Godswood. There Dany called out to the Creator thanking him for everything .Jon knelt as he silently joined her and put his hand on the Weirwood tree.

Arya and Parameswara made sure Dany's dragons were fed one tri colored tie-dyed in pattern , dragon went with Dany and Jon. Tormund was close by and the door which Arya left open while she put the food in the three bowls .A Tiger stripped dragon looked up at the big man with ginger hair and beard and glided to him.   
Arya nodded "Tormund she chose you and Sal you should take her to your wife now."

Tormund laughed "'Little hero' I know Sal must name her of I will never have any bloody peace in my home. " Tormund walked out with his tiger striped dragon in tow.  
Sal saw them coming ."Wha' 'ave we here ?"

The dragon chirped at her and Tormund looked at Sal with big eyes "Well what will you name him?"

Sal said matter of factly "She is a free folk dragon ." The tall lady knelt and the dragon purred as she patted his scaly smooth head." You look like a fookin shadow cat you do ."

Tormund said excitedly "King Crow told me that she will let us both be her riders, she flew out of the room and started following me ."  
Sal nodded "You is a smart one you are I'll l call you Skycat ." Skycat chirped happily at that.

\--------------------------------------Jerry and Carol--------------------------------------------------  
Jon got a bunch of coins from the huge cabinet ,took for more leather bags from the pile of dozens at the side .The Four bags he brought to the Gods wood along with the tie-dyed colored baby dragon now the size of a big dog.

The gold glow which Jon was now used to covered them and Dany was extra happy .Jon plopped down and relaxed on the sofa with Ghost laying down his muzzle on Dany's lap. 

Jon was really excited and curious about visiting another world. He felt that way when the first time he made the trek to the wall with Tyrion and his Uncle Benjen. 

He asked Dany a few questions knowing she would eagerly unload on him. She excitedly shared everything she had experienced with Jerry and Carol all of it in as much detail as she could. Jon listened and decided as fantastic as it sounded , he needed to try not to be surprised at every new thing he expected to see.

In this Earth it was now the summer of 1977. Nine years since Jerry and Carol first met Daenerys Targaryen . A huge mansion in Palm Beach Florida was where they landed . The air was hot tempered with a salty sea breeze. This was summer in south Florida and very hot compared to Winterfell. The Mansion was right off the beach. 

Outside of the front of the home has a large u-shaped black road between the big front double doors and a big nautical fountain with a jet of water from the spines of a seahorse statue filling the bottom with water. The bottom was wide around with little star fish shapes. Coconut palm trees were everywhere .

One end and the other end of the semi-circular drive way each had two tall thin Italian pine trees on both sides which lead to County road off the property. An old tan and white Volkswagen van and a vivid red Chevy Nova four door were parked with a wide gap between them on the black driveway .

Dany and Jon walked between them, Jon stopped to stare at the cars. He walked over to get a better look noting the absence of horses as Dany had told him .   
Ghost sniffed the tires as if inspecting them for defects, satisfied he then walked over to remain by Jon's side as he joined Dany . She saw a doorbell remembering what it was she pushed it. Jon and Dany heard a bong sound 4 times and a man in a 3 piece suit opened the door and looked surprised at Jon and Dany. 

They way they dressed different one looked to him like a classic medieval person probably from a King Arthur play he mused. The girl looked like a typical late 60's hippie chick . Jon's Gambeson with the black hairy cape was realistic he thought .The big white wolf at his side was the biggest wolf the butler had ever seen and noted that it had red eyes, an albino .Despite the air conditioning this butler was starting to sweat he quickly asked "Whom shall I say is here ?"

Dany smiled "Tell Jerry and Carol that Dany is back ."

The butler said "Very well and you both and that um giant wolf ,um wait here."

Ghost looked around sniffing the air and now stood at Dany's side and the dragon sat between her and Jon. Jon feeling the heat said to Dany.

"If I can be honest I would never had done well living in King's landing ,the south." Jon shook his head "Fath--Uncle Ned well it killed him. I am a Northman more than a dragon"

Dany nodded "It's cool my wolf ,I dig that, you did look miserable there even at Dragonstone."

As Jon smiled ,the way her lips puffed begging for a kiss as she said 'wolf', he had to take her by her rosy cheeked face and kiss her.  
The front door reopened Jerry walked out ,he saw Dany and Jon the huge white wolf and what must be a dragon.  
The said dragon hopped on his two legs wings out tail up, jumping right to his arms ,he caught her instinctively and she chirped. Jerry staggered back holding the dragon who was giving off a good vibe . 

Dany smiled wide so happy to see this and spoke "It's cool Jerry , Jerry she chose you man !" 

Jerry hadn't seen Dany in five years and a lot had changed thanks to that girl. Their wealth was enormous ,Carol invested better than they hoped. They moved to Palm beach bought an old mansion off the beach rebuilt it .Florida imposes a lighter tax than the state they lived in previously, hence the move.

Jerry put her down and looked his new dragon over .He first noticed she had no forelegs which was why she hopped. His dragon was multi-colored unlike dragons he had seen on TV and in books .Then the design of the 3 colors made him want to touch his dragons back and when he patted his dragon to guess the texture it wasn't a painted cover it was her natural colors. He said his thoughts as he spoke slow "A tie-dyed dragon wow man!"

He called the Butler "Hey Ian go get Carol tell her Dany is here." Ian nodded "of course Dr Durfee."

Dany smiled "I brought Jon he will be my old man soon and our wolf Ghost is groovy Jerry."

Dany walked over and was hugged tight by Jerry ,then he put the dainty little lady down and looked over at Jon as Jon had said "Ghost to me and the huge wolf complied."

Jerry walked over and held out his hand to shake Jon's and said "Welcome to Coconut Hall ,Carol and my new home do come in."

Jon shook his hand and smiled ,"Well met good sir , my Dany has told me a lot about you and your world, it's good that I finally see it with her at my side."

They walked in and a yap- yap could be heard as Zoey ran into the room barking with Carol walking behind her little Yorkshire Terrier. Zoe ran full speed then stopped skidded and nearly collided with Ghost. Ghost considered the tiny dog and huffed. The brave Zoey then ran and hid behind Carol's legs barking and snarling. 

Carol shouted "Zoey ! go outside now !"Zoey with head up walked to the back doggie door with a look of triumph .

Jon chuckled "Such a little dog yet he has a fire burning behind his yap."

Dany hugged Carol, Jon hugged Carol then and said "My lady."

Dany told Jerry and Carol "Hey like this is my Jon, we are going to marry I needed to share that with the two most important people I know."

Jerry nodded and smiled as Carol said "That's wonderful congratulations you two." and smiled.

Then Dany gave Carol the book on raising dragons from her purse and said, "Once you name her she will bond with you both and dig this ,she takes two riders .I brought him and hoped he would choose you two .She hopped right up to Jerry man and she chirped."

Jerry asked "How did you name your dragons ?"

Dany said "Oh wow man ,you can name her anything I named mine after family members who had died. Missandai named her dragon Munchkin. "  
Jon grinned "My good friend Tormund let his spear wife name theirs Skycat."

Carol then said "Oh , hey Jerry why not name her after a cartoon remember that cartoon you used to laugh at a lot?"

Jerry "Bugs Bunny?" Carol shook her head "Cecil." Jerry said oh-h-h Cecil the Sea Sick Serpent ?"

Carol said " Yes like it says here he or she is a marine Dragon and eats seaweed and sea creatures. He won't eat Zoey ." Jerry looked at his dragon and said "Hi Cecil this is your new home." 

Zoey returned walked slowly up to Dany and Jon ,lifted his head up to sniff Ghost as Ghost licked the little fuzzy pooch. Cecil leapt and glided around the group then landed by Ghost and Zoey .Stretched his neck to Zoey and licked the dog slobbering as she did .Zoey sneezed and then rolled around on the wall to wall carpet to get the dragon slobber off her fir.

Everyone laughed and then they were led to the dining hall by Ian .They ate a huge dinner. Dany smiled at Ghost sniffed Jerry's hand and licked it ,looked up at Jerry ,huffed and followed Zoey out to the huge back yard.

Dany was hungrier than she thought and ate a lot fast, "That salmon loaf was so groovy man .Carol ,Jon and I came here to bring you both to Winterfell ,on our planet."  
Carol said "We can't be gone longer than a year and the time variation might ,make that impossible."

Jerry smiled "Carol our savings will roll over each quarter. You can you put our assets on hold you know how much we have love. "

Carol "That is all true what about our staff while we are away?"

Jerry nodded "Keep in mind honey that in the morning we visit Mr. Conner and he can set up a fund tomorrow to pay them until Dany brings us back. Make sense ?"  
Dany said hopefully "I don't want to make Jon my old man without you two there . "

Carol nodded "We have never seen another planet before, dragons ,giant wolves that are friendly to people you are taking us to a castle?"  
Jon smiled "Aye to Winterfell it's where I grew up ."

Dany thought and said "Winterfell is huge it's like a city and there is a small town nearby named Winter town Carol, we can go shopping there."

Jerry looked at Jon and Dany and noticed what they wore. Dany wore familiar hippie clothes that he remembered from a decade ago it made him smile. Jon has a black cloak with black animal hair around a collar and shoulders. The cloak is held together with a leather strap crisscrossed in front fro under his arms and over his arms at the shoulders. A shiny black leather shirt of some kind with a black belt tied around his belly with a scabbard and a wolf's head shaped white pommel can be seen on his left side. The shirt extends down to his knees, black trousers and black boots make up the rest.

Jerry asked Jon "Are you a knight with the way your dressed?"

Jon smiled "No Jerry, this is what I wear all the time when I travel in the north. It's part of what I wore as Lord Commander of the Night Watch ."

Jerry nodded "Its cool Jon and Lord Commander at your young age that is far out man."

Jerry saw Dany was watching them speak together with a twinkle in her eye. "Dany you and Jon can relax tomorrow. Tonight we take you and Jon to see Star Wars at the movies .Jon can you leave your sword here?"

Jon thought for a moment and then said "Aye" .Jon took it out and laid it on the table. Jerry was impressed he asked ,"May I ?"

Jon said of course ,careful its valyrian steel its very sharp."

Jerry picked it up and handled it carefully in awe of what it was ,a real sword from another world  
!  
He and Dany were taken to their room to freshen up shower and change. They wore jean shorts -shirts socks and Jon still wore his boots.

Jon was blown away by the alien life forms ,the ray guns, the light sabers and all.  
He saw Chewbacca Han Solo's co pilot and it reminded him of his faithful friend Tormund that made him smile. He also identified with Luke Skywalker who he saw lose his parents. Darth Vader was like the night king and the death star the long night and Luke destroyed that cursed weapon like Arya did when she stabbed the Night King.

Jon will never forget seeing this movie .Jon only saw it once .

Next day they swam in the ocean, Ian made sure they had plenty to eat and drink. Jon liked drinking iced sun tea.

The next night Jerry, Carol, Jon, Dany, Cecil and Ghost were in the Gold Glow suitcases filled .Dany then said Gold Glow Winterfell court yard.


	16. Invites and  revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My world building is illogical, time is strange in my stories . Each work is based on an idea that I can't get rid of. It bugs me ,haunts me ,like a wining kid asking are we there yet over and over until I start typing in MS Word . I will use Game of thrones as a base always as it is my obsession and I like stretching it out to a conclusion with a happy ending . Life isn't like that, I know .It seems to me story telling can be therapeutic, actually an escape from reality and my works border on the absurd. As I near the end of this particular story I have more in the works.

The Gold Glow settled in the main court of Winterfell. Jerry and Carol immediately felt the chilly air .  
Carol was prepared as was her habit .She had in her purse two jars of instant coffee along with other things including a camera ,film, flash bulbs, make-up, ink pens her wallet and drivers license. Carol had Zoey in her arms as her full purse hung over her shoulder on her right side.

Zoey was wrapped in a thick warm winter shawl and the lil titan had her nose poked out wiggling non-stop taking in all the smells and squirming with purpose until she got free and leapt landing on Cecil who then lowered his wing so Zoey could scamper down.

Jon saw the whole thing with amusement but knew the little dog was out of her element. Jon said "Ghost stay with Zoey keep her safe " as he scratched Ghost behind the ears. Ghost huffed as if to say 'no problem' walked over to a yapping Zoey who was barking at a Horse and nosed her to the side to safety. The rider snickered at the sight as he rode to the stable to allow his horse to rest.  
Jon said "Carol my dire wolf Ghost will um keep your Zoey out of danger ."

Carol watched as her tiny pooch and huge dire wolf Ghost walked up to another huge dire wolf who sniffed Zoey and then the three went around the keep out of sight .She turned to Jon and smiled,  
"The Mighty Zoey Durfee and her two furry knights ."  
She and Jerry chuckled .Jerry confirmed  
"Yeah our mutt has like, discovered Winterfell man , now who can stop her?"Carol playfully swatted Jerry who smiled wide.  
Nymeria and the K9 'partners in crime' made quite a team. Nymeria telepathically warned Zoey,  
"Little one this place is dangerous , for you could easily be trampled. You stay with us and we can all l enjoy the many smells together."  
Zoey looked up at Nymeria ,then at Ghost then sneezed .She stood next to Ghost and snapped mentally,  
"I am not little big one, I am Zoey the protector of my home!"  
Then she calmed a bit and telepathically said with enthusiasm "Ok then ,  
this will be fun I accept ."  
Zoey lifted her head looking regal but it was not for looks sake actually it was to sniff ahead. Zoey had poor eyesight but awesome sense of smell and hearing.  
The group of K9s spent hours together Zoey even caught a rat but didn't know what to do with it so she let it go after shaking it for all its worth and scaring it half to death.  
Ghost looked to Nymeria "She is a spit fire is she not?"  
Nymeria "She amuses me for all her bravado she is still unsure of herself and spoilt by her humans. Ghost we are showing her what fun it is to be wolves. I wish she was bigger we could then take her ----on ---well why not , let's all hunt for rabbit."  
They trotted off to the woods and Zoey had to learn not to yap at the rabbits.  
They managed to catch a few despite Zoey's loud yaps.  
Zoey was actually in the gold glow when they toked and Zoey breathed it in as she panted. Zoey was never in any danger actually. Gold glow super healing and regenerative ability is the little titan's safety net. The creator loves all creatures big and small.  
\-----------------------------------------Alys--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alys of Thenn Karstark the Lady Hand now ,she grew up in a different environment than Sansa .She was the only girl in a house of violent and cold men. She learned to read people so she could know when to duck and run or stand up for herself.  
She was given away to a Free-folk Thenn who was a good hunter yet a he had a temper contrasted by a sense of humor. He was rough with her, yet passionate and she could see in his eyes that he had strange love for her.  
He died defending Winterfell in the battle of the long night. He took out a lot of wights but was swarmed by them like putrid frozen animated death, like a bunch of ants covering a discarded piece of candy. Alys survived and grieved for her fiery Thenn husband.  
Alys remembered the change in Sansa after the battle, remembered how she was so cold to everyone .Then bossy Sansa made sure Alys was sent home to Karhold to be the lady there.

Still grieving from the loss of her Thenn hubby she did not accept any suitors. She was attractive in a girl next door kind of way ,if said girl was the lady of a castle. Alys was tall and skinny 5 ft 9in actually mostly in her legs. She had bright blue eyes against a facial canvas of cute freckles, button nose and full lips. Her reddish brown hair was made up of long stringy curls naturally parted in the middle.  
Then she was no longer angry ,she was actually comfortably numb. She got back from hunting rabbit for her breakfast. Alys got a shock to get a scroll from Sansa calling her back to Winterfell.  
When she finally arrived after a moon ,Sansa said she had sent Meera to Kings Landing .Sansa took her by the hand which surprised Alys as she saw in Sansa's demeanor, shock of shocks , gratefulness? Sansa asked Alys to be her hand nicely .  
As time went on she was getting to know Sansa and was happy she was no longer the 'ice queen'.  
Tyrion arrived and the two were inseparable. Alys was happy to see that.  
Then the other day she saw something else she never thought she would see ,Daenerys Targereon bending her knee to Sansa!  
It struck Alys in the emotions like a quarrel from a crossbow ,so touching it was Alys allowed a tear to trickle down her face. This incident made her feel something powerful of what she had no idea .  
Then Alys got her own dragon! Then the day before she noticed a stable hand Calvin Rivers noticing her. She would go meet him soon .  
Today it was time to say hello to the new arrivals as the horns would blow. She waited just outside so she could enjoy the chilly spring air .  
The Gold Glow had appeared in the courtyard not too far away, but no horn blast .Over to them she went smiling at the strangely dressed people.  
Carol gave Alys a hug then Jerry did and the tall freckle faced widow smiled .  
Carol said "My name is Carol and this happy hippie is my hubby Jerry Durphee"  
Alys grinned as she said "Well met indeed .Follow me I am to bring you to break your fasts in the great hall. I do hope you're hungry we have roast mammoth steaks ,eggs ,bacon, potato mash with onions and peppers, honey and lemon cakes ale ,wine ,hot tea and hot ginger and spice water."  
Jerry wondered what mammoth steaks would taste like. Jerry said "MAMMOTH?"  
He snickered and felt like a caveman and could not resist the opportunity to make Carol laugh, he comically acted like one "ooh -ooh- ooh where is the dinosaur?" he looked at Cecil and said  
"Oh I see one hiya, sport groovy dinosaur aint yah Cecil."  
Drogon who was gliding a wide circle above Winterfell roared as if on cue. This made Alys chuckle as Carol laughed for sure then she smiled at Alys.  
Jerry had his arm over his wife's shoulder pointed up .They stopped .Carol got out her camera and took a few pictured of Drogon one here he was actually looking at them .She gave one to Alys and said  
"Alys when you get a chance we girls ought to go shopping someplace and I will tell you all about this camera here."  
Alys smiled and said "Wintertown is close I will ask Queen Sansa in a bit thank you Lady Carol."  
They make their way to breakfast.  
Cecil stays with Carol and Jerry as they are led to The Main Hall that doubles as a dining room. A servant brought a bowl of seaweed with some salmon flanks for Cecil.  
As Jon and Dany headed to the Godswood, Jerry and Carol join Tormund and Sal having a late breakfast.  
Jerry listens to them chatter as Carol takes two mugs with hot water meant for tea and put instant dark roast coffee in each one .Then she takes out her camera and sets it on the table between her and Jerry. Jerry listens to Tormund as he bragged about his buddy King Crow and how they were saved by Daenerys when they captured a wight to show the lot of them in King's Landing.  
Then he related his tale of the Giant female and giant's milk. Tormund smiled and raised his glass of fermented goat's milk to Jerry and Carol.  
Carol asked what a spear wife is so Sal told her "Well we likes a man so we lets him chase us and bed us if we like him he lives and if we don't we kill them . "  
Carol looked at Jerry who was listening to Tormund brag and then back to Sal and said,  
"Jerry chased me until I caught him and he still chases me to this day."  
Sal nodded and chuckled  
"You aint kneelers ,you aint free folk What are you lot ?"  
Carol smiled  
"We are from the stars from another Planet then this one called Earth. We live on the south east coast of Florida right off the beach. Jerry is a crisis councilor and Psychiatrist and I work as an accountant from home .Sal would you like to Join me and maybe Alys and do some shopping in Wintertown?"  
Later that day Carol gave each of her shopping companions , Alys, Sal ,Net ,Arya gold as they went to Wintertown .The ladies had a ball. Carol got some good pictures and some nice shawls and a grey over coat her size.  
Jerry followed Tormund and Jon to the tilt yard and Jerry tried his hand at archery .Jerry then watched The big man spar with Jon an actual real life sword fight ,he thought. Then Jon and Tormund were happy to give Jerry a tour of Winterfell, Jerry was fascinated he kept saying " This is a real castle man!"  
\--------------------------------------Storms End-------------------------------------------  
Gendry who was in the smith shop he had put in Storm's End doing what he loved. He was making a new helmet with holes to fit some antlers from a recent kill .It was a rare eight point buck. Then a servant found him and once he got his attention gave him the scroll Dany sent.  
He was at first stunned at the invite ,for one thing Daenerys the so called mad Dragon Queen was alive. She had legitimized him and he was appointed by her to be Lord of the Storm lands.  
Gendrey was still struggling to be The Lord of The Storm lands . It is hard work. He has struggled to learn to read and write actually hiring a teacher to help. Then slowly he had improved motivated in part by his goal to be able to read a book on the history of The Baratheon family.  
The Lord of the Storm lands was much more comfy at being a smithy .He missed Arya too. He knew he could not deny offers to marry for too long. When he got the scroll he was also surprised that the Dragon Queen was asking him to attend her wedding to the man who killed her ,Jon Snow. The scroll from her was for him really weird. Then as a PS on the bottom of the scroll Daenerys wrote that Arya was there.  
This sparked hope and determination .Gendry was so glad, "Arya is back and alive! " he shouted in the smithy chamber . Gendry felt driven to journey north . Gendry found a ship and paid for transport on board. The ship headed north . White harbor he arrived safely , broke journey ,was received well by the Manderly family and they fed him like a king.  
The next day after breaking his fast he was given a fine horse and he rode all the way to Winterfell. All he could think of was Arya.  
\---------------------------Naath -----------------------------------  
Missandei and Torgo have made a happy home in Naath. They both were soul mates just like Dany and Jon. When Dany introduced them , each of them were instantly healed of grief.  
Torgo liked the way his Andai called him Mark her smile was inviting. Her British London accent was to him different but it did not take long for him to understand what she was saying when she talked fast, for it meant she was comfortable with him as well. Torgo knew she was all his. The only wrinkle in the otherwise super happy relationship was the grief. Grief over the awful deaths of Unsullied friends , hemp farm workers taken by the nasty wasting disease butterfly flu as Andai called it. This took lives in less than a week from the point of infection. Missandei and Torgo were immune thanks to the Gold Glow pot they toked.  
They were going to Dorne to discuss changes in the business with Arianne Martel. Then they got the invite from Dany the day before they were heading to Dorne .Torgo had sent the rest of the Unsullied to Essos for safety to look for a new place to grow hemp.  
Torgo had hated Jon Snow for killing Daenerys .When Dany arrived with a Missandei alive from another world his life has never been the same. But Dany insisted on forgiving the very man who killed her. This scroll said she found him and would make him her old man and that meant Dany was going to marry the bastard kinslayer ,queen slayer and one who broke the breaker of chains.  
Yet For Mysha's sake , only for her. For Miss Andai too since she pressured him because she wanted him to try to see the bastard as a non-threatening Jon. Since Mysha foolishly loves him .Missandai had also told Torgo what Dany had showed her of Jon Snow. Torgo smiled when she told him about his pain .He thought 'very good he needed to suffer ' He even wondered how Jon had reacted when Dany showed up alive. He hoped she scared the shit out of him. Torgo would be civil but he didn't have to like him.  
They arrived in time for lunch with their dragon Munchkin. A servant was gave Munchkin a big bowl of ' dragon stew 'which was made with seaweed ,prawns ,clams and crawdads from the swampy neck . For Arianne Martel, it would be her first time North .She was happy to traveled with the Nuhdo couple .They wanted to stay a week after the wedding to discuss the hemp business with Dany .

\------------------------------------Iron islands---------------------------------------------------------

Yara was drinking a warm mug of strong ale when she received her invite to Dany and Jon's wedding.  
Oh she had a plan she had heard Jon Snow the cunt that killed Daenerys was back in Winterfell.  
Yara was going to shove her Iron Borne Axe up that bastard's ass. It was crazy of course ,she had worked hard to get along with the 'green-lander' king ,it was profitable. They even made Some Iron islands farms which was incredible to her.  
Nevertheless she hated the man who killed her Queen. She made haste and got to Winterfell quick as she could. Traveling night day determined. She travelled light save for her axe.  
Jon was walking to the tilt yard when the horn blew. Alys was in the privy, so into the courtyard rode Yara without the hand of the Queen of The North greeting her. She could care less with a hateful scowl on her face she shouted,  
"Hey bastard cunt "  
Jon turned to see this mad woman running at him with an axe in hand.  
Yara was cussing a blue streak as she ran over to Jon and kicked him in the groin. Jon doubled over on instinct as his healing factor took away the pain immediately.  
She raised her axe and struck the back of Jon's head with all her might but instead of imbedding halfway in ,her Iron borne axe shattered on impact with Jon's head!  
Yara grabbed Jon ,head butted him and she fell on her ass dizzy. Jon smiled and said  
"Greyjoy ,before I knew Dany was alive again, I would have let you kill me anyway. Now you can't both Dany and I are unkillable ."  
He held out his hand and Yara spit, got up on her own walked away from Jon very confused .  
Dany stops Yara and scolds her "Uncool Yara! ,that's my old man .I invited you ,do you think I did that so you could like kill the man I love?

Yara looked at her incredulously " You love your murderer you must be mad like they all say after all."  
Quick as a hiccup Dany snatched Yara's hands grabbing her wrists and the gold glow covered them .  
Yara saw what Dany had done in Kings Landing ,saw the devastation .Saw the children and mothers that roasted in the dragon fire.  
She saw Jon kill Dany who was now the mad queen . Then Yara saw how Jon reacted . Remembered what Jon said about allowing her to kill him.  
Dany and her actually saw Jon's nightmares about what he had done killing the women he loved. This was the first time Dany saw this as she and Yara saw the vivid dreams in living color were relentless and every night until Jon finally saw Dany alive again.  
Dany had cried as she watched .Then she needed to get high after that so she took pot and the two girls got stoned.  
Yara was still pissed at Jon,she hated men in general. Yet she having seen everything made her confused . She was hard hearted and had a stubborn hatred for Jon Snow but she was willing to compromise. Dany discussed it further with the stubborn Iron Born leader.  
They would betroth their first born to a Greyjoy or a Harlaw .They also agree that Jon and Dany's dragon Drogon be trained to drop fish in the boats for the restaurants Drogon overheard and began to plan.  
As for Yara she agreed to humble herself and work on accepting Jon as Dany's husband.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon caught up with Dany they decided to get Davos and his wife Mayra and bring them to Winterfell in the gold glow. Dany squeezed Jon's hand lovingly ."Oh Jon I saw those nightmares you had. Bummer man , wish I would have shown myself to you when I first saw you ." Jon took her face in both hands and kissed her nothing was said but the kiss said it all.  
They arrived at Davos home in the Storm lands .Jon knocked on his door. Mayra answered and saw Jon standing holding hands with a short lady wearing strange clothes with white hair and reddened purple eyes and a smile on her face.  
"Can I help you" In the background Davos said "Who is it Mayra?"  
Jon spoke up "My lady is that Davos I hear?"  
Before she could answer Davos bellowed "Jon gods is that you ? Come in ."  
Dany and Jon both walk in as Mayra led them to the main room and told them to have a seat. There was six chairs a small table in the center ,a few end tables by four of the chairs and a book shelf with many scrolls. On the wall was a shield with an Onion in the center.  
Davos saw Dany right away and frowned. How in the seven was she even alive? How was she sitting happily with Jon Snow who Davos knew actually killed her to save the realm?  
Davos looked at Jon raised his eyebrows and said  
"Jon lad what in the deep blue sea are you doing here with the mad queen ?"  
Jon and Dany looked at each other as Jon sighed  
" Inviting you and your wife to our wedding ."  
\ Davos was about to say no when his wife said "'Davie' we aint been to a wedding together since we was married all them years ago ."  
Mayra knew who Daenerys was but that would not prevent her from being a good host . 

Dany smiled at Mayra and said "Like wow "  
Then without warning the gold glow covered the four of them. It allowed Davos and Mayra both to see what Dany had to endure to have her life back. Also they saw how Jon was after he had killed Daenerys. All these people having to see her past .Just another reason Dany wanted to stay out of kings landing. To say she was tired of it was an understatement. She knew she owed it to people like them to understand that she was no longer even seeking any throne but it was embarrassing, incredibly personal it was a reminder of a wounded past she never wanted to revisit . The only good part was to see the roll of the creator in her healing and how her healing was brought about at Woodstock .  
As a father to a rebellious daughter Davos could not stand it anymore he grabbed the tiny lady hugged Daenerys tight with tears streaming down his face. Maya sniffed as a few tears rolled, she was a strong women and seen a lot of heartache too but was clear she was touched. Dany would never forget this, she had fond memories of Sir Davos.  
She felt like he was a father she never had. Oh how she dug this elderly couple.  
Jon convince them to toke a bowl with them and Mr. and Mrs. Seaworth got a good buzz from it. They in addition to the gift of a super human healing factor , twenty years of aging reversed to renewed youth they had matching gills hidden under their jaw lines. They could now snorkel without needing snorkels.  
The Seaworth couple got packed and the gold glow took the four of them to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . On a side note in this note I finally realized that in AOOO I can subscribe to other writers so on 6/18/20 I spent time doing just that. I look for ones who have majority Game of Thrones and ASOIAF works and then I subscribed .It was fun and a good way to keep up with all the other awesome works .I learn from you all :)


	17. Wedding Jon  and Daenerys Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the so called 'pay off' chapter .In this order the ceremony ,the feast dancing then the wedding night. SMUT warning of course .

\---------------------------after a moon----------------------------------------------------  
One moon has passed ,all the preparations were made for the wedding and the feast.   
Changes were made during that time .One huge change was the plans for extending Winterfell to accommodate five new keeps that were to be built.  
The extension and keeps will take time to build .The very walls surrounding Winterfell would have to be modified. It will be time consuming ,back breaking work.

Dany and Jon certainly get one. Their keep will be the first one built. All five keeps will be 6 story with stairs in the center like a manse. The five keeps will be arranged in a 'v' formation. With the first keep to face Winterfell and two keeps behind on both the right and left of the first keep. The First will have a covered walkway leading to the court yard.

One keep for Kinvara and Parameswara. With a room larger than the rest . That room will be for mediation since every day Parameswara spent time doing just that. Mats for stretching exercises for he and Kinvara the eager student and his lover.

One keep for Alys because she is hand for life. She lives six moons in Winterfell and six moons in Karhold ,when she isn't there Tyrion takes on her duties as temp hand. She will have that whole keep to herself while she is single.  
One Keep was planned for Arya when she and Gendrey are not in the Storm lands they are in the North . 

Bran and his crannog girl Queen Meera gets one as they are the royal couple not to mention Bran was born in Winterfell . The King who is the golden wolf his wife Meera likes to hunt in the Wolfwoods with Jon and Calvin. Calvin ----was quite an archer.

Aside from that massive building project there was one building project finished sooner than planned. It was said to take a few moons .However most recent project took only a few days to build.

At the end of the tilt yard a narrow strip barn as long as ten acres simply made. A super long Dragon Roost with logs inside and logs outside upon the roof. The purpose being decent place for dozens of dragons .The dragons belonging to Sansa ,Arya, Alys, Dany, Jon and their mom Drogon to everyone 's understanding are of the north now. All the visitors with dragons know that they like to roost with their siblings. They grew larger over the weeks. They won't fit comfortably in the largest room in the main keep of Winterfell the famous great hall.

They spend time with Drogon on sea hunts. They eat from the ocean for sea weed and fish. The dragon babies are ten foot long, six foot wide bodies and wingspan of thirty feet.

The wolves like to go there in the mornings because dragons are sloppy eaters they drop burned fish and other marine life they used dragon fire to cook and gulp down. A few at a time such leavings as ; sharks, bonitos, cobias, red snapper, amber jack, sword fish ,sea snakes ,octopus, squids and massive cuttlefish .Whatever they can scoop and roast. The K9 trio like the unintentional breakfast and little Zoey likes to tear into fish twice his size. He is a Yorkshire terrier/wolf.

The Dragons make more than one scoop- roast , return n eat. The first one is for fishing vessels honoring the compromise with Yara Greyjoy. These marine dragons don't eat people. 

They are affable dragons .People watch them play in the sky as they chase each other acrobatically . They unwittingly put on quite a show. Drogon is teaching the baby dragons to drop a load of un-roasted fish on any Iron born vessel set aside for the restaurants then waits for them to play ,then roars a certain roar as if to say "Ok kids knock it off time to hunt."

Each dragon will choose her favorite boat. Iron Born restaurants plan to carry 'Dragon caught fish" and charge customers extra for it. The people's wallets will pay the Iron price . 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dany has made it a point to bring Jerry and carol around to meet all the guests .Jerry likes people in fact , he can tell when someone is hurting inside. He has listened to a few people and hands on compassion has helped a few of the many who lost loved ones in the war .

Jaimie and Brienne had a chat with Sansa and held the twins. Brienne now six moons and showing enjoyed this tremendously. Tyrion was delighted that he would once again be a Good uncle.

Sansa calls Jerry Doc. Tyrion likes talking with someone who is of a brilliant mind like Jerry .Jerry saw the signs of a wounded person in many ways ,so as they talked he got quiet and listened .Jerry had a long session with Sansa she was so brutalized by Ramsay Bolton he was worse than that pig Joffery. 

The problem was unexpected yet Jerry saw it Jerry had been able to take a massive chunk of pain off Sansa's memories as he finally helped Sansa see that it was ok for her to forgive herself. Tyrion was sitting quietly observing the whole session .Dany was in the other room babysitting the twins promising not to peek at the wedding cloaks. Dany was there to get fitted making sure any last minute alterations could be made .

Sansa took two opportunities to go shopping with Dany and Carol ,you can bet your boots they had fun. Carol took only a few pictures for she was saving her film for the wedding. 

Carol has made friends for life with Sansa and Arya .Carol also was welcomed as a free folk as Nette , her sons and Sal liked her .Carol is affable and always has been .That was one thing that attracted Jerry to her as well as a sexy bum, her sad eyes which belied her happy disposition. Jerry liked looking in Carols eyes and she welcomed the romantic attention too .

Arya was training with Parameswara when she threw him and he held on throwing her instead, she landed on her feet gracefully ready for more .Arya heard someone clapping .Arya turned to see and it was Gendry! She bowed to Para as she called him and walked up to Gendry with a smile she could not hide and said,  
"What took you so long kiss me stupid"   
They smooched and found their way to Arya's room. The door was closed and locked. 

Davos and Jon had a few ales together as they caught up on everything since the last time they were in King's landing. Davos smiled as Ghost nudged him and Davos scratched the huge Dire wolf and then saw a tiny dog who was sniffing the air. It made him laugh.

\----------------------------------------------Ceremony-------------------------------------------------  
It is sunset the sky is gorgeous, an array of colors spread out like a painters canvas. Colors blended together. The sky was filled with purple ,pinks, orange, gold- yellow and edges of blue hues blended together to make a gorgeous panoramic sight .  
The bride Daenerys wearing a frilly white long sleeve blouse with lamb's wool collar she bought for the wedding in Wintertown. She has a white pair of riding trousers Sansa made for her on. Her silver hair parted in middle, two long braids hung down over her shoulder.   
Dany loves her riding trousers as much as her blue jeans .She in the cloak Sansa made for her A black colored cloak with the 3 red dragons symbol of the Targereon family.   
She is lead led to the heart tree at the center of the Godswood by Jerry Durfee. She is the last living pure Targereon , last of her house but what really matters to her is that Jon is about to be her old man. She finally has family. Dany is about to be he welcomed as a part of the pack.  
Jon Stark the groom, wore simple black trousers, simple white pull over shirt with a shirt pocket in the upper left side. A Simple white cloak he wore on his shoulders he was handsome and simple.  
The guests all held lanterns , lanterns were set up to light the path. They burn longer than torches . The guests are packed in filling the whole wooded area ,it is standing room only.  
Jon waited with a smile on his face this, was the happiest moment of his life. He stood before the heart tree many times but this time it will be a joy not a duty.  
Jerry brought Dany to the heart tree ,Jon thought he was looking at an angel from the heavens. Dany stood next to Jon at his side. Dany felt giddy full of joy. She had waited for this day and it was finally here and a reality.  
Jerry formally presented her to the one who officiates this very wedding a smiling king Bran .Jerry felt like a proud father and looked at carol who had her camera at the ready looked back at him smiling happily.  
Jerry said "They have come to beg the blessing of the Gods for their marriage."   
King Bran asks " Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

Dany said with force of a lady who at one time was a conqueror ,  
"Daenerys , of the House Targereon , comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. who comes to claim her?" 

Jon smiled as he answered, "Jon , of House Stark the wolf of Winterfell!"   
Bran asks "Who gives her?"

Jerry smiles as he says "Jerry , of the House Durfee, who was her mentor and healer and now dear friend"   
King Bran asks "Daenerys, do you take this man?”  
Dany says "Yes "  
Dany gives her cloak to Jerry who folds it neatly as he steps back to Jon's side.  
Jon places his white cloak with the stark symbol over Daenerys a silent way of showing his protection of Daenerys and her reliance on Jon to love her .  
Kinvara walks up ,places her hands on their shoulders, she then bows to say a blessing over them as planned.  
"Creator God we thank you for these two souls you have united as one heart .We ask you to keep them throughout time and make them prosper as a family. I now pronounce you old man and old lady and call you a groovy couple .   
King Bran winks at them and instructs , "Jon you may kiss your bride - err- old lady ." Jon bends Dany over kisses her and several flashes of Carol's camera capture this moment for all time ,or at least until the photos fade.

Jerry happily declared ,"Good people here I now present to you Jon and Daenerys Stark"  
Everyone cheered and laughed lightheartedly then waits.  
Tormund shouts WOOHOO! KING CROW AND DRAGON LADY TIME FOR THE FEAST!  
Everyone makes their way to the great hall following Dany and Jon.

\---------------------------------Feast n gifts----------------------------------

The newlywed couple sat at the high table and Sansa announced that gifts were to be given before the feast could commence.

The delay of the food in the great hall could not prevent the encroachment of the aromas of cooked pies ,roast meats ,and spices to let people know what is in store for them when the eating begins.  
Tyrion Lannister had just finished placing the pictures Carol took inside the new book. he waddled up and Sansa took the book and put it between Jon and Dany . Jon picked it up and opened it careful as if afraid it will break. He read the missive by Tyrion and Sansa wishing them well .He turned the pages and each one had writing at the bottom words of wit and wisdom in Carols neat easy to read handwriting.

The new book had cloth binding light grey with a red dragon and a white wolf. Inside were parchment pages with pockets most of Carol's pictures save the ones Mrs. Durfee kept for her and Jerry were half way in the pockets this was so they could be taken out and looked at properly .   
Tyrion smiled "My new esteemed colleague from the stars and I made this book and it is with affection towards you two we gladly present this to you both."

Jaimie Lannister carried a box with Davos and placed it near the high table .He reached into the box and gently took out a real lion cub. He brought the lil lion up to Sansa and smirked . Jaimie said,  
"This is for the bride, he hasn't been named that is for you Lady Daenerys Stark."   
Then his grin was wide as he said.   
"House Lannister is pleased to see you two married this fine evening. This is a living representation of our friendship with you both ."  
Dany was smiling ,"Thank you Jaimie you and by the way Brienne make a fine couple ."  
King Bran was happy too ,he hadn't imagined such good things would happen since he first found out Daenerys was brought back to life. So many good things she had done for him it was amazing. Meera he knew likes her too. He was glad Dany was in the North with his cousin. Jon because he knew she never wanted to ever return to King's landing. He knew he and Meera would see her here any time they visited.

The lion cub had blue eyes which Dany thought were adorable. Dark brown patch of hair which Dany knew will eventually become a mane. Dany remembered seeing the silly Hanah- Barbera cartoon with a hyena and Lion on TV when she stayed with Jerry and Carol. "I shall name him Lippy, like that cool yet silly cartoon can you dig it Carol? "Dany smiled at Carol who nodded and smiled .

Sal nudged Tormund "What woman ? Oh right!" Everyone heard and some laughed it was a joyful atmosphere. Tormund stood ,smiled wide nodded at Brienne who rolled her eyes as The ginger giant milk drinker walked over and placed a bag on the table.  
"King Crow! thems be four free folk made bows and arrows .You and your little dragon wolves can hunt well with these. Sal my Spear wife made them for you two."

Jon smiled as he took the bag and said,  
"Thank you Sal and of course my red headed friend ,bah! brother ! from the land of always winter ."

The bows were made of brown ironwood ,strung with mammoth sinew , with a red painted hand grip. Two were longer for Jon and Dany and two were shorter fit for a child who wanted to learn. The arrows were of the same wood with black crow feathers and red at the tip where the arrow heads were attached.

Carol walked up and handed Sansa a shiny patented leather hanging purse and a brief case .  
"This is from our world ,the West Palm beach mall. For you Dany ,I figured a lady can always use a new purse. Jon this is a new brief case for you young man."   
Sansa nodded and gave them to Dany. Carol then turned to Sansa ,  
" Sometime your family has to visit us in Palm beach and we will shop til we drop ."   
Sansa nodded and smiled "It would be an honor for us, but oh Jon as warden of the North Jon you would have to stay her ---" She laughed,  
" Of course I jest brother of course you must come too. "

Then the food came and people were by now quite hungry in part from knowing it was a feast ,and in part from the aroma of the food as it was now being brought to each table.

Dancing came an hour later giving everyone time to eat and drink. The servants all then had their share while everyone was dancing.

\-----------------Bedding SMUT ALERT!----------------------------------------  
Dany and Jon danced together as the bard sang the song 'Something' .This tune was given him by Jerry on paper. Something by the Beatles which this bard will never forget. Earlier Jerry sang it for the bard and his band a few times so that he would have an idea of its tune as lute players listened. Jerry Wondered what George Harrison would think of his song here on this other planet in this time. 

This song is a romantic rock song ,slow moving so Dany and Jon moved together to the music .It was for them a couple dance which was an embrace in motion. Jon was loving every minute of it. Dany felt she could dance to this groovy tune this way for ever. It was so right .As the song said 'you're asking me will our love grow ,I don't know I don't know.'   
Jon whispered in Dany's ear "I know and it will always."   
He and Dany kissed again and this time they were in a sea of other people couple dancing. Unnoticed as the dances went on ,Dany and Jon could sneak out to Jon's room .

They removed their clothes and danced nude together the song still ringing in their ears. Skin to sweaty skin it was precious and erotic.   
They kissed as passions fire was lit he always loved the way she kissed him. She showed him love on the boat those years back, it was honest ,real and now its hasn't changed at all.   
This time Jon felt a strong emotional bond with her that had been there all along. It was under the surface ,he had mistook it for gratefulness and lust. He had foolishly tried to fight it by avoiding her. All that did was make him want her more because love finds a way .Now oh now he has her and she has him.   
He had seen into her soul ,seen what she suffered, seen her triumphs. Met gentle people from another world with her .Jon was amazed ,filled with lust and emotionally wanted to please his lady his wife his Dany.

Dany had never met a man like Jon, handsome ,honest and honorable. It made her look at him for who he was. Then Drogon let Jon pet his nose and in that moment she felt a love, one she at first did not understand. Something sweet was there and she was not afraid of it. She was comfortable with Jon and did not have to be anyone but herself with him.  
Even though he had killed her she saw him grieve .Then she saw the nightmares Jon had in the Gold Glow traveling with Davos and his wife. She wept because she loved Jon and he hurt for her and she hurt for him. Now they were married and dancing together nude kissing each other with their tongues dancing together echoing their actions.

Jon loved what he saw he twirled Dany around to just admire her nude body she was beautiful and all his.   
He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Jon and Dany kissed lying together as Jon felt her body , slowly exploring what his hands could reach without interrupting their kissing session. Then Jon had felt her breasts.  
He liked the contrast of fleshy softness and hardened nipples. Her hardened nipples he did suck then after a time he and felt her womanhood.   
He kept returning to Dany's lips kissing her then back to her body .  
Then he kissed from her neck down and down and down .Each kiss was a kiss lick which made Dany shiver .It took time Jon wasn't in a hurry. Jon stopped at her womanhood.

A silver haired triangle awaited him. Sensuous meaning of the senses in an erotic way was what he enjoyed, the sight of her womanhood pleased his eyes.   
His and her sense of touch was enflamed as he felt the skin of her with his own hands and lips. He kissed and licked up the inside of her right thigh and down her left thigh. He liked the softness of the skin on her legs. Then the taste of her skin was nice salty and all her.  
He placed his face between her legs .Dany put her hand on his head and said "OH JON!"  
Aroma of her womanhood was sex and it reminded Jon of the last time he had her in this way. He noted she smelled different from Ygrett but better for Dany is his blood and his wife proper.  
Jon then licked her from her bottom up to her little flower bud .He licked her nice and fast each lick was met by a moan from his sweet lady wife. Taste was unique to her as well. There was actually a hint of sweetness to her taste .Jon continued until he felt wetness saturating his chin ,Dany shivering then stiffening and crying out, "JON!!!" as she got an orgasm .

Jon then climbed on top and plunged into her. As he slowly humped Dany got in sync with him her legs wrapping around his waist. Jon humped her faster and faster and then he came inside her .

They laid there in each other's arms yet no sleep that night as they made love many times.

This was make up sex, this was celebratory sex, it was all kinds of good sex as they tried different ways to make love.   
They fell asleep splayed out in the bed exhausted .Daenerys and Jon Stark in a deep sleep dreaming of each other.   
Dany will begin to show in four months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not be the last. One more after it will .Final chapter I will name it based on a band from the 1970s called Ten Years After . The title well be um , 10 years After lol, just epilogue will not do as a title.


	18. Ten Years  After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years After ,something I have seen in other fics ,time jump or skip or hop skip and a jump .Its brief. For this story it's how I end on a high note .I did say high well In this story a high note seems appropriate since so many of the characters within do get stoned .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 9 months after Dany and Jon's wedding up to ten years after.A good way to end this saga of Daenerys the pleasant hippie.

GOT8After18

Nine months after the wedding Daenerys and Jon were relaxing with a cup of sweet tea when the Dragon Queen said "oh wow Jon! man my water broke !"  
Jon shot out of his chair and helped Dany to the Meister .Sansa ,Kim and Arya were soon at her side as Jon was shooed out by the Meister. Tyrion joined Jon in the next room. Jon was pacing and brooding ,worried and yet excited. It took hours and finally ,the door opened and Jon rushed in. Tyrion quipped "Jon I don't think the baby will come any faster no matter how much you pace. You see this?"Tyrion held up a joint and lit it "This is p[ot that I took and soaked in arbor gold ,do try some before your feet walk a hole in the floor ." Jon sat with Tyrion and they passed the joint around and Jon was able to mellow out.  
The Starks had twins and word of this reached everywhere from far north to the From the hot sands of Dorne .Dany's labor was intense but she just grunted and pushed gritted her teeth screamed a few times more like a roar then she cussed up a blue streak then the first baby was born and she then felt the need to push again .Sweaty by the time she pushed out the second baby dragon wolf a son she was tearful, happy and exhausted. She said "Dig it now I am mother of dragon wolves.  
Their daughter who was first born was given the name Alysanne. She had Dany's facial features and eyes and stark brown hair like Arya's a recessive gene from Jon. She was reserved ,did not cray as much but when she did she could rattle all of Winterfell. She observed everything and internalized quite a lot .Her first word was a tiny sentence " Momma and Poppa Jon groovy."  
In a few years it was apparent she was a happy learner loving books. She remembered every detail of stories she heard. This included but not limited to gossip ,jokes ,and Uncle Tormond's braggadocio. every detail .She had her   
Their son Pypar named after Jon's friend from the wall Pip. Pypar had White blond hair like his mom and nearly black eyes which when the sun hit his face just right the black was actually deep purple. Pypar was active and curios , he liked to laugh .he loved building blocks first while teething then later he began to build miniaturized keeps .He would go watch the builders and run here and there pick up hammers, nails , he ran Dany ragged . Pypar saw the tilt yard and would go to the place to look at the training swords .he would pick up a stick and challenge a tree whacking it hard. Arya watched him and decided to teach him water dancing while little. That kid took to it like a fish to water. Pypar's love for building blocks, sword play and humor, impressed his dad. Jon nicknamed his son Rowdy .His grandfather Rhaegar was tall and it looked like he would be tall too he had big feet already.  
Jon and Dany took the kids to see where Poppa Jon had lived beyond the wall. Uncle Tor was so good with them. Sal made cornbread and northern bean soup for them the kids loved it.   
Nette would travel south once a year to visit the Starks. Dany learned to cook two things from carol and she gave the recopies to Sal and Nette .Pizza and pancakes was what she learned. Carol had gotten the pizza and pepperoni recipe and then gave Dany that and a box of Buisquick from which Dany got a lot of ideas and made sure she could find a way to make that flour. Dany found out that food tasted good when she cooked it ,Jon begged her to make pancakes for him they were THAT good .  
At Jon's old shack they got The chest Sansa sent him, when they returned to the manse The Shield of the Laughing Tree was hung up in the Children's room. The shelf above the main hearth had Jon and Dany's swords. Dany also had The CCR Poster framed and hung on the wall. The front door was painted red. When the kids were 7 Jon had a small sword made for Rowdy Pypar and pone for Alysanne she would not feel hurt. Gendrey made them.  
Two telepathic dire wolves Ghost and Nymeria's had three litters of pup. Each one was no less than ten cubs . Alysanne and Rowdy were three they could talk very well and so Nymeria brought each of them a cub from the third littler and plopped one in front of each toddler . Then Alysanne and Pypar grew they named them . Pypar named his wolf Hairy dog markings of a German shepherd were striking but it was a dire wolf with yellow eyes and hyper active like Pypar. Alysanne named her wolf Shaggy boy. Shaggy boy had white fur like Ghost that was long like a collie and curly et the ends and red eyes.  
Jon found the first letter Dany had written him after her resurrection .Jon walked up to Dany showed her that very scroll, she smiles wide hugged him ,kissed him and said "My old man ."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Winterfell got the addition and it only took a year. Builders were hired from Essos ,YiTi as well as free Folk and North men. The five manses were state of the art for the time with privies, plumbing ,running water, showers ,lantern holders, big hearths in each room , warm chairs ,sofas with lamb's wool covers. Each manse had huge beds. Each privy had both tub and shower something Jerry and Tyrion discussed in great detail. each one had a walk in closet for clothes. The rest of Winterfell was improved over the next five years ,Sansa kept the builders busy .  
A secret room was put in a cave by a certain waterfall that Dany and Jon knew about .There was a nice bed there and a dresser with a change of clothes for them .When they had a quarrel the make- up session would usually be there.  
The YiTi builders helped Parameswara set up a new tilt yard of a sort .The Dragon's Way School of the Four Disciplines and Meditation. Arya was the first graduate. When Pypar was older he and his sister would join.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Gold Glow has taken different people along with Dany or with Dany and Jon and the kids to different places. The Green man who missed the wedding got a visit and was taken to Winterfell to see the kids when they were two years old. Both sets of twins who were close.  
Dany brought Arya and Gendrey and both Lannister couples to Makaha to meet with Gerion Lannister and his family there. They stayed a moon .  
Carol and Jerry's was a go to place in what Sansa nicknamed 'The new World' over a dozen shopping trips. One trip they made was different ,Jon n Dany ,Gendrey n Arya ,Tormund n Sal , Tyrion and Sansa all went with Jerry n Carol to Michigan .They got ring side seats to experience Wrestle mania 3 ,main event was Hulk Hogan facing Andre the Giant. Jon smiled as he wondered if Hogan would face a real giant like Won-Won .Most of his group were respectable and cheered and booed but Dany was on her feet outraged at the antics of the bad guys.  
They went to Six Flags over Georgia. They went to Disneyland in California and Texas where Tormond took the 75 dollar challenge at one restaurant he ate the huge thick steak, baked potato, salad, broccoli and drank the coca cola in less than an hour. A new thing for the big man to brag about. He gave the commemorative T-shirt to his spear wife Sal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drogon The Great as he is known throughout the world is just as affable ,wise and telepathic as he was when he first got his powers from the gold glow pot . He adopted the north and trained his babies who grew wiser as their bodies grew wider and longer than Drogon The great. Drogon the great enjoyed his life better than he ever has . Drogon also loves his riders Kinvara and Parameswara. He has taken them around the world many times. He went with Dany and his riders to Carol and Jerry's to see Cecil .Drogon flew up and down the Atlantic coast ,he was a sight to see .  
Carol and Jerry registered Cecil as an American Dragon and after newspaper articles, magazines and many visits by authors of fantasy novels, zoologists and celebrities Cecil was famous and by extension so was Carol and Jerry. Drogon therefore was no shock to see but still was a curiosity.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arya and Gendrey have three sons Steffon, Axel and Rickon .They live well at Stormsend .The people of Stormsend accepted that The Warden of the Storm lands enjoyed working as a smith. He trained also enjoyed sparring with his wife slowly learning the four different disciplines of the king fu style of martial arts. They quarreled about her training when she was pregnant. Arya won of course.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bran was King and he busied himself outshining the former kings in the past century. Queen Meera and he had two heirs Princess Jayana and Prince Eddard . Prince Eddard fell for Alysanne at a young age and so fostered at Winterfell.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alys married Calvin three years after Jon and Dany's wedding. Calvin treats Alys well and loves her. They had one son they named Oxahl ,they call him Ox.  
They also had three daughters Mayna, Joliya and Roxanna.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Missandai and Torgo had a daughter and they named her Felicity after Missandai's sister in London. Felicity had her eyes on Axel Baratheon he would chase her until she caught him. The hemp growing farms they set up in the other Summer islands prospered that part of the world became known as "Groovy Islands. Dorne and Groovy Islands were strong business allies with the North .   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kinvara and Parameswara had a son named Lakilaki (sounds like LuckyLucky). Kinvara wrote a book about her long life. It was given to be copied by hand which took a few years. Once copy she gave Jerry who then got it published .Kinvara the life of a Red priestess was its title. In America it was considered a fiction but Jerry and carol knew different.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jaimie and Brienne had a set of twins two girls with black hair and blue eyes .Lannetta and Lindetta . A few years later they had a boy Lann. The twins were called Netta and Detta .Lann had light blond hair like his mom was tall he was buck toothed, bookish as his ancestor was called quite clever academically. Behavior wise he was goofy, silly, and laughed at everything "uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh that was cool" Jaimie called him Butthead .He was smart and when he grew up would write three comedic adventure stories. His best bud was Pypar he would make that kid laugh. Pypar would teach him sword play and Butthead would teach Pypar funny stories about the old maid and the silly Knight Brienne said he was incorrigible.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The north prospered from trade with the far North ,Essos and The south. Food, textiles, hemp ,furniture, and iron wood. The far north also benefitted from un unlikely source, tourism .The cold was great for winter sports. Tyrion who thought up skis and ice skates impressed Jerry who told him about sleds ,toboggans and ice skating rinks. The Free Folk prospered.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Pypar was betrothed to Gwinna Harlaw he made her laugh and he found that her kisses were addicting. She spent six moons in Winterfell where Pypar encouraged her to attend Parameswara's classes. And Rowdy Pypar spent six moons in Harlaw exploring every Iron island with Gwinna. Gwinna was petite and innocent looking blond with blue eyes that belied her penchant for playful mischief. Her face was cute and would become a heart shaped .Pypar was enamored to the max. It was a good match .  
Alysanne was betrothed to Prince Eddard who fostered in Winterfell both shared a love for books and Prince Eddard likes to write stories .  
Sadly the masters tried to turn Dragon bay into Slavers bay again the Tiger warrior of Lys and Volantis murdered many and word got to King Bran the gold wolf growled The master's rebellion ,it was a foolish rebellion and was squashed like a bug .Combined forces of the Islands and Westeros ,King Bran fought tearing people up as a werewolf, Jaimie at his side a were lion, Brienne with her super strength was a force of nature . It was woop ass ago-go.

The rest my friends, well, 20th century technology came early to Westeros cars, ships, planes ,TVs, movies, so many things like that .  
King and Queen gave way to President ,Congress of Lords and House of representatives for commoners .   
that concludes this saga hope you liked it as I liked writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please


End file.
